Just Enough Trust
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: An offhand comment makes Loki want to meet the real Steve Rogers. Pre-Slash and Slash Loki/Steve. Rated M for a reason.
1. Curiosity

**A/N (16-Sep-2012):** Factual correction...replaced 'Great War' with 'Second World War'

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Marvel. I own nothing.

* * *

Steve Rogers wakes up from one of those strange dreams where Clint, Natasha, & Bucky are with him in Germany killing alien Nazis and then Katherine Hepburn appears asking if he wants a drink. His immediate thoughts, in order of appearance, are: 1) That was weird. 2) I miss Bucky. 3) I should watch Ms. Hepburn's other movies. 4) I need to take a piss. 5) I don't want to get up. 6) But I really need to take a piss.

He tosses aside the covers, revealing to no one his chemically-enhanced body clad only in boxer shorts. When he gets up, though, he feels slightly different. Maybe he's just sleepy, the soldier thinks as he feels his way to the bathroom.

Steve can't find the light-switch. He moves his hand up and down the wall until he feels the protruding bit of plastic. It seems too high, but again he attributes it to being half-asleep. The toilet beckons him. Was it always this tall? No matter. The sound of water hitting water marks his relief. Steve sighs as he relaxes. He flushes and turns to the sink to wash his hands.

A ghost looks at him from the mirror.

After closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear it, Steve looks back into the mirror. His own eyes stare back. But his body… He is definitely shorter, he thinks as he unconsciously washes his hands. The arms are skinnier. The chest is decidedly not broad. Where is Captain America? Was it a dream? It couldn't be. The memories were too real.

Steve rushes out to the window in his bedroom. There's too much light, too much noise for it to be his own time. He puts a hand on his bicep. Funny, he can still kind of feel the large muscle underneath. Is he still dreaming? Slapping his own face doesn't wake him up.

"What the hell?"

"Hell has nothing to do with it." Steve turns towards the vaguely familiar voice. The light from the bathroom reveals Loki in black slacks and a forest green dress shirt sitting on his bed. "Don't worry. It's only an illusion. You are still a super soldier." The shield is closer to the god than to its owner, who is at a complete disadvantage. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you," Loki explains as he observes the human's reactions. When Steve asks how he got in, the God of Mischief replies, "Magical key" and presents his empty palm. He closes his hand, opens it and reveals a key. He closes his hand again, reopens it and it is gone.

Steve is still somewhat asleep and all the way confused. He asks Loki why.

"I was having a conversation about the Avengers with another one of your enemies. He remarked that you were nothing special without the super-serum that made you. I wanted to see if it was true. I suppose I wanted to meet the real Steve Rogers."

It is a weird story, but Steve is willing to go along with it. It wasn't as though he had much choice. He walks over to Loki and extends his right hand. Sitting, Loki is still a little taller than him. "Hi. I'm Steve Rogers."

There is a pause before his guest replies, "Hello. I am Loki," and shakes his hand, continuing, "and I am known by many names...Loki Laufeyson, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, Trickster, Liarsmith, Silvertongue, the list goes on. But you may simply call me Loki."

"Nice to meet you, Loki." Never let it be said the Steve Rogers didn't mind his manners.

Loki begins to make random observations as though the man in front of him were a sculpture or an animal in a zoo. The face is the same, though the observer is not sure why he thought it would be different. Steve in this form appears shorter, less…toned. He imagines the Midgardian was ridiculed in his natural state. (Steve gets defensive about that, because it was of course true. But his pride won't let it go without a remark.) Loki understands.

"So now what?"

Loki motions Steve to sit and begins to ask him questions about being Steve Rogers. Was he always smaller than the others around him? How did he cope? What major events shaped who he is?

Steve tries to explain that the biggest events occurred because of the super serum. Becoming Captain America, being part of the Second World War, that all came about because he was no longer weak. The war changed him, the way it always did to those who were in it. And now being here during this era has changed him, too. Seeing how the world has changed. Seeing how much it hasn't…all within the blink of an eye…at least to him. That's something that also wouldn't have happened without the super serum. The body it gave him, the life it gave him was one he had always fantasized having. It is as much a part of him as his mind. All of it is the real him.

"You are more intelligent than people give you credit for. But people must treat you differently now than when you looked like this."

"Of course. People don't bully me anymore. There's no longer pity in their eyes."

"Pity?" Loki's eyes narrow, making him seem almost angry. "Why? What is there to pity?"

"Look at me. I'm not exactly anyone's ideal."

"Nor was I. But I developed my skills and accepted no one's pity. People in Asgard are much like Thor, and I learned to use my words as weapons."

Steve remembered how Loki spoke so eloquently that first time they met and then fought in Germany. "Sorry. My tongue isn't as skilled as yours."

A wicked grin spreads across the Trickster's face. He slowly licks his bottom lip. "You've no idea how skilled my tongue can be."

The skinny guy from Brooklyn looks away hoping to hide the blush he feels coming on. And, geez, he's only wearing boxer shorts. His arms cross in front of his chest subconsciously.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Blue eyes challenge green. "Yes you did."

Another smile. "Yes I did." Loki didn't expect that small show of boldness. It gives him pause. "You say you were bullied. But now that you have power you do not take advantage."

"I don't take advantage _because_ I was bullied. I know what it's like to be the one who's beat up and made fun of. I don't want anyone else to have to go through that." The words are honest, sincere.

And yet Loki challenges. "So long as they fit your construct of what is moral. You cannot tell me that your government does not act as a bully, that they don't use their power for their own selfish motives, that they truly have the common people's interest at heart. There are people starving in this city, and you wage war across the world. I would have brought peace, prosperity."

"Fear." Steve corrects.

"Purpose."

"People already have purpose."

"Really? Did you before the serum?"

"I had free will. Have," the soldier corrects himself. "I have free will."

"Had. You signed it away when you joined your military, agreeing to blindly follow the orders of those above you."

Dang it, Loki was slippery, twisting his words around so they meant the wrong thing. But that didn't change the fact that the god was wrong. "Not blindly."

"Perhaps not. But you, I suspect, are the exception." Loki tilts his head, his eyes examining the creature next to him. "I rather like Steve Rogers. Had I met you before, we might have been friends."

Steve shakes his head. "You wouldn't have even noticed me."

"Had our paths crossed, Captain Rogers, I assure you, I would have noticed." And with that, Loki stands up and walks away.

"Knock the next time you decide to visit," Steve calls out. "And come at a decent hour."

Once Loki has left the apartment, the illusion is gone. Steve's muscles are back, and he flops into bed wondering how any dream could possibly top the weirdness of that visit.


	2. A Mischievous Smile

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who found the premise interesting enough to follow and keep reading. This chapter is a bit longer and includes cameos from a couple of other Avengers. And more of them will be appearing in later chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I still don't own the characters.

* * *

It's spring when a subset of the Avengers are called to assemble in Washington, D.C. Namor the Sub-Mariner and Loki have teamed up and are holding hostages in the Capitol Building. Congressmen and civilians alike are trapped.

When Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow arrive, Namor is calling for the end of humanity. The American government is polluting his waters with trash and oil. The only way to stop it and to protect his kingdom, according to the Atlantean, is to destroy them.

Loki in his full Asgardian armor, meanwhile, is leaning against a pillar looking slightly bored. But then he spots his old adversaries and smiles.

Captain America just manages to raise his shield, blocking the dagger Loki has thrown at him. The soldier and the alien rush towards each other and meet with a crash.

Taking that as their queue, Black Widow and Hawkeye engage Namor. The enemy would have easily overtaken either one of them, but together they are a ferocious team. Namor tries to fly out of their way, but Hawkeye takes him down with an arrow. Their fight continues, fists and legs flying and deflecting. Black Widow throws an upper cut, making contact with Namor's jaw. He responds with a punch to her stomach that sends her flying two feet. Hawkeye takes the opportunity to punch the enemy's gut a couple of times. This only makes Namor angry, but it gives Natasha an opportunity to rejoin the fight. All three are too focused to notice the other battle happening on the other side of the visitor center.

Loki and Captain America have been trading punches both physically and verbally. There is a dagger in each of the god's hands. The soldier holds his shield ready to strike. "You and Namor? Really?"

"I was bored," Loki explains.

"So you decided to hold the American government hostage."

"It sounded much more amusing when Namor described it," he says as he throws one of the daggers rather low and immediately follows it up with a punch to the Captain's now-exposed jaw.

"You didn't seem to be having fun when we came in," the soldier responds with a wince. He throws his shield at a pillar where it bounces off and hits Loki in the back of the head, sending him down to the floor. The shield is back in his hand as though it had never left.

Loki takes a moment to stand up. "Well, you took care of that. You're certainly far more fun than these ghastly people." He rushes at the Captain, dropping down at the last minute and swiping the soldier's legs out from under him.

As he falls, Captain America feels pain shooting up his left forearm. When he looks, blood from a gash is already staining the arm of his uniform. He looks at Loki who is still crouching nearby, a blood-stained knife in his right hand.

The sound of a small explosion reverberating around the marble walls gives them pause. Smoke follows Namor as he flies towards the Capitol's exit.

"That would be my queue to leave," Loki announces and disappears.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the debrief at S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve is back in his apartment. It feels good to be out of the uniform and into a pair of khaki's and a dark blue shirt. Artie Shaw and his orchestra are playing through the speakers of his iPod. JARVIS, Tony Stark's artificial butler, had loaded it with music he thought Steve would like. (It was weird thinking of a thing that could think.) Once loaded, the iPod was really easy to use.

Steve sat on the couch with his pencils and sketchbook. Drawing always helped him to relax. The tension from the day's fight is just about gone when the sound of two sharp knocks interrupts him. Steve puts his tools on the coffee table and goes to answer the door. As soon as he grasps the handle, he knows he is back to his pre-serum self. There's only one person it could be.

Loki is standing outside his door in the same black slacks and forest green dress shirt he had worn on his first visit.

"It was a Hell of a fight. And you went straight for me. Almost like you wanted me all to yourself. Made me feel special," Steve greets him, trying not to focus on how much taller Loki looks now as compared to earlier in the day.

"Not you. I went straight for Captain America, defender of that greatest bully - The United States."

"Not that again. You and Namor were the ones attacking, hurting people." Steve motions for Loki to enter, closing the door once he does.

"For their own good, I assure you. Well, the Atlanteans' own good, anyway."

They sit in the tiny living room area. "My arm is all healed up by the way. Thanks for asking," Steve sarcastically remarks before offering his visitor a drink, which Loki politely declines.

Loki notices the sketchpad and asks permission to look through it. (Loki is nothing if not polite.) Steve gives his assent, and the god starts reviewing it page by page. Most of the sketches are of a woman with dark hair and fair features.

"Peggy," Steve says after the tenth image of her produces a questioning look from Loki. There are also some pictures of military men amongst the ones of Peggy. "My friend Bucky and some of the guys from the war."

There are still more pictures of the woman, and Loki finally asks who she is.

"Peggy," he says again.

"You miss my meaning. Who is she to you? A lover?"

"A friend." Steve doesn't really want to talk about it, but for some unknown reason he does. Maybe it's the music taking him back to those memories or the fact that the god appears to be really interested. Whatever the reason, he tells Loki how he met her, about their interactions when he was in boot camp, about how she was there when he received the super serum, about her spirit and her determination, about how he was supposed to have met her so very long ago.

"You love her." There is no emotion to the statement. It is simply a fact.

"Yeah."

"Agent Romanoff once told me love is for children."

"She's wrong. We all need love. I hope someone changes her mind someday," he adds.

"And the man? Buster?"

"Bucky," Steve corrects. "He was my best friend. We grew up together, looked out for each other. He took a bullet for me during the war…died. I couldn't save him." His eyes focus downward, eyelashes obscuring the blue irises full of sadness.

"It must have been very lonely waking up here…now."

"It was," he admits. "Everyone I knew was gone, taken from me. I had no control over it." Steve pauses and looks Loki in the eye. "You do."

Loki ignores the implication and keeps carefully turning through the pages. He next comes to a series of sketches of the Avengers and their alter egos. The alien asks about them, but Steve refuses to answer, afraid he might give away something Loki could use later.

Loki keeps flipping. He's surprised to see himself a few times. In fact, it is a sketch of the god that Steve had been working on when he arrived. "It is quite a good likeness."

The artist shakes his head. "The eyes are wrong. And the grin...can't seem to get that right."

"Would it help if I sat for you?"

Steve is surprised by the offer. "Yeah, that'd be great if you don't mind."

"I have no other engagements this evening."

Steve takes the sketchbook and turns to a new page. He moves some lights, and begins to draw. After a while..."Could you smile for me?"

Loki frowns instead. "I do not smile on command, Captain Rogers. If you want a smile, you must earn it."

Steve thinks about the type of smile he wants. The mischievous one, he decides, where Loki looks like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Tell me about the pranks you played when you were a kid."

"Pranks?"

"Yeah, you know, tricks. A time you got Thor in trouble."

Loki searches his memory. "We were just boys," he begins, "and I was just discovering magic." There was to be a feast in honor of Thor's first solo kill on a hunt. Odin was so very proud. Loki admits he may have been a teensy bit jealous; Odin had never looked at the young black-haired god that way. All the way back home, Thor was talking excitedly to his friends about how delicious his first kill would taste and how he might let them have a bite or two if they treated him nicely.

"And your friends?" Steve asks.

"I stayed a little removed from the group," Loki responds. Thor did not need his brother at that moment. He had enough sycophants around him, and he grew very full of himself. And was it not a brother's duty to remind the God of Thunder that he was still a boy?

The smile Steve wants begins to creep across Loki's face, and he immediately starts to capture it on paper.

At the feast, everyone sat at their designated places - Thor at his father's right, and Loki beside Thor. Horns marked the arrival of the felled beast. It took two servants to carry it in and lay it before the hunter. Everyone was praising the beast's size and Thor's prowess in killing it. Odin's son grabbed the knife on the table and plunged it into the meat. "That's when I made the beast jump up and scream," Loki remembers gleefully. "You should have seen Thor's face. The color had drained completely out of it. His mouth was gaping open, and he had the most fearful look in his eyes." The God of Mischief can't keep the laughter out of his voice, and it makes Steve laugh, too. "The whole court was in an uproar. Ladies were screaming. Well, not Sif, but that was to be expected. And over all the din was Thor's voice yelling, 'I killed it! I swear! It was dead!'"

For a moment Loki is lost in the memory, but then as he silently recalls what happened next, remembers the pain of it, his face drops. "Odin punished me afterwards. I learned to be more careful then." After a pause, the god returns to the present, looks to the artist, and asks, "Did you get what you need?"

"See for yourself," he replies and hands Loki the sketchbook.

The subject looks at the drawing of his smiling self for a long time, making Steve more nervous with each passing second. "It is well crafted. You have much talent." He hands the artist back is sketchbook.

"Thank you for letting me." Steve wants to ask about Odin's punishment but decides against it, afraid the question will make the god leave and not want to come back.

"I daresay you missed your calling, Captain Rogers. You should be spending your life creating art, not defending governments."

"Thank you, but I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. would be too happy if I decided to change professions."

"Haven't they taken enough from you?" Once he sees Steve's reaction, Loki quickly apologizes, notes that it is none of his business, and bids the artist good-night.

And again, as soon as Loki has left the apartment, Steve returns to his tall, toned, and muscled body.


	3. Reflections

**A/N 1:** First - A great big virtual hug to each and every one of you. The follows and favorites and reviews are wonderful. Thank you all!

**A/N 2:** There isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but it does have lots of angst and self reflection (hence the chapter title). I hope you don't mind. Next chapter will have more Avengers and more action. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** It is Marvel's Universe. I'm just playing around in it for a while.

* * *

A few days later, Steve once again hears two sharp knocks at his door. And once again, as soon as he touches the doorknob, the soldier is back to his pre-serum self. He's not sure he's up to this today. He and Stark had argued earlier, and everyone he had run into referenced something he didn't understand. He feels old, out of date. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Loki is standing in the hallway in jeans and a black t-shirt that reveals well-toned arms. "May I come in?" he enquires when it is obvious the soldier isn't going to say anything.

Steve shifts to let the god inside, trying not to be too obvious as he runs his eyes over his guest. The television is turned on. Loki notes that one of the words on the screen matches the one on Steve's shirt – Dodgers. "They're a baseball team. The Dodgers are playing the Mets. It still feels kind of weird watching it like this. I used to listen to the games on the radio. The Dodgers were from Brooklyn then."

"Where are they from now?" Loki asks as they settle on the couch, his arm casually stretched out along the back of it.

"Los Angeles – The other side of the country. My hometown team isn't from my hometown anymore." Something else that makes him feel old.

Steve tells Loki that the players have changed, too. They are so much bigger than the ones he used to go see as a kid. It's probably the steroids that have somehow become part of the game. It reminds him of the difference between the body Loki is making him see now and the one given to him by the serum. The parallels aren't lost on the soldier, and he wonders silently if that makes everything he's done since then less heroic. Regardless, he wouldn't want to return to what he was. "It feels strange to be back in this old body. I can't say I like it. Makes me feel pretty useless again."

Loki finds the soldier's behavior confusing. He decides to try a little levity and responds with a seductive, "I can think of several uses for this body," as he runs a hand down the human's arm.

Steve's not sure how to take that. "You're trying to make me uncomfortable again, aren't you. Well at least I've got clothes on, unlike the first time you dropped by."

"Yes, a pity." The god tries to flirt again, to make the artist smile or blush.

A short laugh escapes the artist. "Right, like you were really admiring this body."

"Why wouldn't I? What is wrong with it?" He really doesn't know. This isn't Asgard, after all. Loki has seen all shapes and sizes of humans, and he doesn't find the man's original form in any way unpleasant.

Steve remembers the many disappointed looks he got whenever Bucky set him up with a girl. How hopelessly undesirable he felt. How he hoped he could win them with his personality, his character. How they were always so relieved when he came up with an excuse to leave or didn't question whatever excuse they had come up with. Loki must have noted some of this in his countenance, because he takes Steve's wrist and leads him to the bathroom mirror.

Both men stand looking at Steve's reflection.

"Tell me what you see," commands Loki.

Steve's eyes turn to look at the image next to his. "Well, I see a man - tall, dark and pale, disturbed, handsome, with a smile that could probably get him anything he wanted. I see green eyes that reveal more than he wants, that have this uncanny ability to pick up the colors around him, and that can shift from kind to cruel to playful in a matter of seconds."

"And next to him?" Loki prompts.

"And next to him…" Steve's eyes shift to himself, and he sighs. "I see some scrawny kid from Brooklyn. Too sickly, too skinny, too pathetic to be of any use to anyone."

"Nonsense," Loki declares. "Do you want to know what I see? I see a young man who doesn't know what it means to quit. I see a man who took control of his own destiny, who proved himself time and again to be worthy, more than worthy of the gifts bestowed upon him. I see a man - more courageous than Thor, more astute than Stark, more determined than Romanoff, and more beautiful than any…" He stops himself, swallows, and realizes it is true.

Steve's not sure what to think, what to say to that. So instead he tentatively asks, "And next to him?"

"And next to him," the god's focus shifts to his own form. His eyes darken slightly as he looks at himself. It's not something he generally does. His reflection mocks him, wants to show him his true self. Blue begins to creep across his skin. "I see a monster, too pathetic for his own kind, a war trophy to be used, a liar whose entire life was a lie." His eyes are red now. "A thing with no home, no purpose, no…" Loki closes his eyes before the emotion takes over, willing himself to regain control and his Asgardian form to re-emerge. When he opens his eyes, they are green once again, and his skin gradually returns to its original paleness. "That is what I see," he concludes.

They stare at each other's reflection, raw, afraid to look at their own, broken but unwilling to admit it. The sound of cheering from the television in the other room mocks them.

Loki ends the silence. "I should go. I've disturbed you enough, and I'm sure you'd prefer to be back to your current form."

Steve knows Loki has left when his world shrinks.

xxxxxxxx

The next evening, two sharp knocks land on Steve's door. And yet again, as soon as he touches the doorknob, the soldier is back to his pre-serum self. He's glad Loki is back but also a little scared of what might happen next.

Loki is standing stiffly in grey slacks and a white dress shirt. "I wished to apologize for yesterday. I only wanted you to see yourself as I do. I didn't mean…" _To tell you how I feel? To reveal so much of myself? To frighten you? To care for you? _He finds he cannot say the words. So instead he says, "I like you in this form."

Steve feels severely underdressed in cotton lounge pants and a white t-shirt. He gives a soft smile. "I swear you and Bucky are the only ones who ever seemed to prefer me this way."

"Would you tell me of this Bucky?"

Steve nods and ushers Loki into the living room.

Bucky and Steve were both orphans growing up in Brooklyn. Bucky was tall, handsome, always had a girl on his arm. Although Steve hates to admit it, Bucky saved him a few times from getting completely destroyed by the neighborhood bullies. "He said I never knew when to back down. He was right."

There was this one time where the bullies were picking on multiple kids, not just himself. "Most of us would take our lunch money, buy as little actual lunch as we could survive on, and save the rest to buy comic books or whatever. Well, these guys would take either one – the money or the comics. I was sick of it, and Bucky knew I was sick of it. I originally wanted to just go confront them, but he thought that was a bad idea."

"What did you do?"

"Bucky thought we needed a plan, but he couldn't think of one. We tossed around some ideas, but nothing sounded like it would work." That's when Steve saw some kids playing marbles. He pointed it out to his friend but only got a stare in return.

"What are marbles?" Loki wishes to understand the significance.

"They're these hard, round balls," Steve tries to demonstrate their size with his fingers, "that you shoot, well flick really, towards other ones to knock them out of the way."

"Hard, round, and rather small? You used the marbles as weapons."

Steve smiles, not at all surprised that Loki would understand the significance immediately. "I got them to chase me down an alley and covered the path behind me with them. Every single one of those guys slipped and fell right on his ass." Steve uses his hands to demonstrate, one hand representing the ground and the other representing the bullies. A satisfying clap marks the end of the demonstration and makes Loki smile. After that, Bucky ran in and took back all of the loot. Then he warned them that if they ever tried that again, they'd get worse treatment.

"Bucky threatened them, not you?"

"Bucky was more threatening. They would have just laughed at me." But they did stop those guys from doing it again. And it was Bucky's idea to have a plan of attack.

"But the actual plan of attack was yours," Loki points out.

"Well, yeah, but Bucky was an integral part. And he had my back. He always had my back." He pauses for a moment, trying to decide if he can revisit the memory he usually tried to avoid, the memory of the last time his buddy had his back. The soldier's eyes meet Loki's, and he begins to tell the story of Bucky's death. He'd almost forgotten how much it hurt, how much he missed his best friend, how pointless it had been.

There is silence after the soldier describes watching Bucky fall down the snow-covered cliffs. Then Loki says, "I once fell, too. However," he admits, "I let go."

"You let go?"

Loki swallows down his apprehension. "I was dangling off the Bifrost Bridge. Well, Thor and I both were. Odin was still on what remained of the bridge holding on to Thor, and Thor was holding on to me. All I wanted was to prove my worth. Odin made it very plain that I had failed. It wasn't my world anymore. It never had been. Everything I knew, everyone I loved, my entire life was an illusion. I didn't know who I was or who I was supposed to be. And so I let go. I just let it all go." Loki smiles softly, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He blinks them away. "I have dampened your spirits. I apologize.

Steve puts his hand over Loki's and gives it a small squeeze. "Well you came back with a vengeance."

"And you wished I hadn't."

"I would have preferred it if you hadn't been trying to take over the world."

Loki runs his thumb over the hand still holding his. "You are a good man, Steve Rogers. I am sorry for your loss." Then the god does something unexpected; he brings the artist's hand to his lips and gently but firmly kisses the knuckle of his middle finger. "Good-bye dear, sweet Captain Rogers," he says and leaves.

This time when his body returns, Steve still feels small.


	4. Enemies

******A/N (16-Sep-2012):** Factual correction...changed Museum of Modern Art to Museum of Contemporary Art

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews & follows. I'm so glad y'all liked the last chapter. As promised, this chapter has more Avengers and more action. (Well, they are more like Avengers cameos, but they do appear.) I really hope you like the ending to this chapter. :]

**Disclaimer:** It is Marvel's Universe & Joss Whedon's genius of a movie (as will be Avengers 2! *Kermit flail*). The characters are too wonderful not to play with them.

* * *

It's been over two months since Steve last saw Loki. His drawings of the god have threatened to overtake the sketchbook. There are as many if not more drawings of the alien as there are of Peggy. The difference is that the ones of Peggy tend to fall into three basic expressions while the ones of Loki range across the emotional spectrum. He's even done a couple in blue pencil.

The soldier is glad when he gets the call to assemble. He's not glad in the sense that innocent civilians are probably getting hurt but glad in the sense that he will be doing his job. This time he is joined by Iron Man, Hulk, and Hawkeye. Agent Romanoff is on assignment elsewhere.

The quartet is flown to Chicago. There's a theft in progress at the Museum of Contemporary Art involving known mutants. The Avengers wait until the thieves run outside. Even though Dr. Banner hasn't let the Big Guy out yet, he and the others don't want to risk destroying the art that is still in the museum. It doesn't take long before Toad, Blob, and Loki exit the building.

"Loki's mine," Captain America calls out as soon as he sees the Trickster.

"Sure thing, Cap," Iron Man acknowledges in his computer-y voice. "Hawkeye and I will take Toad. That leaves Blob for the Big Guy."

"Guess I better suit up," Dr. Banner quips before his body morphs into the Hulk.

As soon as Loki sees Captain America, he moves to engage another Avenger. But it is no use. The First Avenger throws his shield, hitting the god in the torso and making him double over and drop the painting he held in his hands. The shield is caught by its owner, who is quickly closing the distance between himself and the alien struggling only slightly to get up.

"Captain America. Have you come to defend art?"

"I guess I have." He grunts the last word as Loki's fist rams into his side. The soldier responds by driving his elbow into his enemy's jaw.

"Children could have made half of the pieces in there," the God of Mischief mocks as he throws several unsuccessful punches.

"That doesn't mean it's not art." The Captain drives the edge of his shield into the god's abdomen. Loki falls to the ground. Bending over to pull him up, the soldier growls, "Why haven't you visited Steve?"

Loki is surprised and gets punched in the jaw. Captain America grabs the god's collar and punches him several times in the abdomen. "He's been waiting. I've been waiting."

Loki staggers back but quickly regains composure. He's on the offensive. Quick, graceful movements accompany heavy blows. Captain America loses his shield when it gets wedged in one of the museum's walls. Loki Laufeyson is unrelenting. He delivers blow after blow to the super soldier and tosses him aside. He stares at the fallen man before him then turns abruptly and walks away.

It takes a few seconds for Captain America to clear his head enough to search for his other team members. Hulk is sitting on an unconscious Blob. (Those paintings are destroyed.) Hawkeye somehow managed to get an arrow through Toad's tongue up near the museum's roof. Iron Man is flying up to release it while Hawkeye handcuffs his prey and secures the art. The soldier gets up and retrieves his shield and the painting Loki dropped.

"Where's yours, Cap?" Iron Man asks.

He holds up the painting and says, "He got away." He's relieved when no one asks for more information.

"Well, I say we drop these two off at S.H.I.E.L.D. and go get us some genuine Chicago pizza. What say you, Big Guy?"

"Pizza," Hulk repeats.

They leave the captured criminals at the Chicago regional S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and head to Gino's East.

Steve and Clint didn't bring a change of clothes. Tony decides he doesn't want to take off the Iron Man suit. If Steve and Clint get to wear their super suits, then he should get to, too. So like some déjà vu replay of the schawarma outing, only Dr. Banner is in regular clothes.

Steve has to admit, the pizza is amazing and totally worth having to listen to Tony prattle on.

xxxxxxxxx

The Quinjet gets Steve home around 9pm. Although it is still early, he is very tired. All he wants to do is go to bed. Fate has other plans. Just as he strips off his shirt, there are two knocks on his door. Steve closes his eyes and sighs. He doesn't know who that is, but he's going to try to get rid of them as soon as possible. Putting his shirt back on as he walks back to the living room, he places his hand on the handle and stops. There's no change. He really needs to stop checking for that. He pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment and then opens the door.

Loki stands there in Asgardian black & green leather with gold accents, hands behind his back.

Steve looks at his own hand again and at Loki's height. The soldier is definitely still his post-serum size. "Please come in."

Loki nods and crosses the threshold, head held high.

Steve closes the door and turns, staring at the god's back. "What changed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your clothes. My…height. Why didn't you change me into Steve Rogers?"

"You said it yourself the first night I came to visit. You are Steve Rogers."

Something clicks. "And it's easier to hate me looking like this?"

A small almost proud smile plays on Loki's lips. "Yes, you really are quite intelligent. It is easier for both of us if I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I am your enemy, and you are mine."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Did you not hear me before?" he asks patiently like a teacher trying to explain a difficult lesson. "I am a monster. You are a hero, or so everyone says. Heroes and monsters destroy each other. It has been that way since time began, in every culture in every world."

Steve shakes his head. "You aren't a monster. Blue isn't your color, and I prefer your green eyes to the red. But-" He's cut off by Loki.

"They are closer to my true form."

"That you've chosen not to use," the artist points out. "You have choices Loki. You just have to be brave enough to make them."

It was the wrong thing to say.

The god's eyes are marked with anger. "I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief. Do not call me coward."

"You sound like your brother."

"I have no brother," he spits.

"And there is Loki Liesmith. Only you're lying to yourself. Thor may not share your blood, but he's still your brother. And he loves you." Steve is tired, and he's losing patience with this conversation.

"He shouldn't."

"Why not? Come on, Loki Silvertongue. Show me how skillful your mouth really is. Convince me."

Loki places his hands on either side of Steve's face and kisses him. Their mouths still connected, Silvertongue licks the human's lips. Steve gasps in surprise then feels Loki's tongue slip into his mouth. He moans softly as his eyes close, and he instinctively responds by kissing back, welcoming more of the god into his mouth. Loki pulls away a moment later.

"That is how skillful my mouth is." He turns and begins to leave.

"Even you won't kiss me unless I look like Captain America."

Loki hears it for what it is, a challenge tinged with the fear of never having been good enough. He knows the feeling only too well, and he knows he can't leave it like this. There's a long moment where Loki just stands still before he finally turns around. When he does, Steve resembles his pre-serum self.

Loki kneels in front of Steve, making the small man into the taller one. He traces his thumb back and forth along the human's bottom lip, watching as it automatically separates from the top. He gently pulls Steve towards him and places a soft kiss on his mouth, taking the human's bottom lip between his own. He relaxes his mouth just enough to lightly touch his tongue to Steve's lip. And then there is another kiss as gentle as the one before. Just as quietly, Loki pulls away.

Steve's heart is pounding in his chest. His head is swimming. He is almost completely lost in Loki's green eyes. And yet…The soldier's eyes sharpen. "What? No tongue?"

That makes Loki smile. _Yep, cat that swallowed the canary,_ Steve thinks just before he's pulled into another kiss. There is definite tongue in this one, and he finds himself becoming bolder, hungrier as it continues. It doesn't seem to end, and that's fine with the artist. He is losing himself with every movement of Loki's tongue, every touch of their lips. Soon, he's feeling the hunger radiate through his body, filling him with warmth all the way down to his toes. Then suddenly they are apart.

"Satisfied?" the god asks between heaving breaths.

Steve can only stand there, his breathing equally heavy, his mouth open and wanting more.

Loki runs his eyes down Steve's body. A pleased smile appears as he notices the slight bulge at the front of the Midgardian's trousers. "It would appear you require more satisfaction." He gets up off his knees.

Steve reddens at the stare and the comment but then makes his own examination of Loki. "I'm not the only one. That leather looks awfully tight."

"Cheeky. I swear you are more impertinent in this form than in your other."

It's Steve's turn to smile. He feels more in control, more alive. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This is the first time…This is the first time I don't hate this body. It's the first time anyone's looked at this body with…"

"With what?" Silvertongue prompts.

Steve swallows, licks his lips. "Desire."

Loki's eyes intensify. "I do desire you, Captain. (Odin help me.) And not just your body…either body," he enunciates. "I find myself drawn to you."

Steve steps towards him. Loki steps back, suddenly feeling unworthy. "O Captain, my Captain. You deserve better. You deserve the woman in your pictures."

"She isn't here. You are. And you're quoting Whitman. It's a little creepy since that poem was about Lincoln's death, but still…you're quoting Whitman." Steve wants to ask, struggles with whether he should, and then decides it couldn't hurt. "Do you know any Shakespeare?"

The god doesn't even have to search his mind. Immediately he starts to recite from Hamlet as though the words were written about the artist in front of him:

"What a piece of work is a man! how noble in reason!

how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how

express and admirable! in action how like an angel!

in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the

world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me,

what is this quintessence of dust? man delights not

me"

Steve moves closer again wanting to touch and taste this amazing creature in front of him, but Loki, feeling just how much he wants to stay, leaves instead.

Steve back in his enhanced body still feels tense, and he immediately decides to seek relief in a shower. He strips off his clothes and steps beneath the hot water. As he closes his eyes and allows his hands to wander over his skin, it isn't Peggy he thinks of or even Rita Hayworth. It's Loki. His intense gaze, his confident smile, the taste of his lips and tongue. It doesn't take long until his hand wraps around his erection. He imagines it's Loki stroking him and whispering Shakespeare in his ear. And as Steve's body finally spasms in pleasure, he imagines the satisfied look Silvertongue would have worn if Loki knew he was the cause.

* * *

**A/N 2:** My apologies to anyone who doesn't like Shakespeare. But those words coming out of Loki's mouth was just too hot not to include. I promise to use Shakespeare sparingly. (The power of his words is too great. Steve and I would be swooning with each chapter, and we can't have that.)


	5. Exposure

**A/N:** Hey, look! It's an extra-long chapter just in time for the weekend...and with some major implications for everyone. I hope you enjoy this turn of events. Or if not enjoy then at least be intrigued by it.

To **Wing of Darkness:** Your settings wouldn't let me DM you. First, thanks for the review. Second, I am of the opinion that Steve and Loki are equal in this relationship, and I hope future chapters will back that up. If they don't, please call me on it.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel still owns all these characters.

* * *

Loki stays away. He stays away all autumn and winter. Every time he thinks about returning, he reminds himself that he and Steve are enemies. Instead he turns his attentions to other worlds, worlds where he can cause mischief without worrying whether two strikingly blue eyes will destroy him with a look. He is Trickster, and he finds distraction and some amusement in playing lightly with the lives of others.

Steve, on the other hand, wants the god back. He feels abandoned with no way to contact Loki. Although he tries not to let it affect his duties, the other Avengers notice that Steve will sometimes retreat into himself or be staring off into space. It's usually pretty easy to bring his focus back, so they aren't worried. What they don't know is that Captain America is always looking for Loki during the battles fought alongside them and also those he fights alone.

There are other signs they don't understand or notice. One autumn day as the Avengers are sitting around the conference table, Tony tells them that Pepper made him take her to a play. "It was one of the Shakespeare ones, you know, where they wear funny costumes, and you can barely understand what they're saying. 'Oh what dost thou thinkest of my lady's figure? Oh what a piece of work is man. Bend thine ear so that I mayeth speaketh,'" he mocks. Steve quickly excuses himself and leaves the room. Everyone figures he was just tired of Tony. They're only partly wrong.

The Avengers, except for Thor, spend Thanksgiving together. It isn't like any of them have any family to go to. They eat and watch football and avoid personal questions. Pepper joins them. It's nice.

Then it is Christmastime in New York City. There is no other place like it. When the first snowfall blankets the streets, the first thought Steve has is to show it to Loki, and the emptiness and dull anger he's been feeling is magnified. No one thinks it strange that he becomes quieter as Christmas nears. They are all quieter. There's nothing like a holiday to show you how not like other people you are. But they survive. Steve is even kissed on New Year's Eve by a blonde in a red dress that is cut far too low for common decency. He doesn't mean to compare that kiss to Loki's, but he isn't always in control of his thoughts. Honestly, he starts the year off with the worst kiss he has ever had. The woman tastes like alcohol, cigarettes, and salt. He seriously hopes it isn't a portent of the year to come.

It is March when Thor comes to Midgard to check on his favorite planet. They are all seated in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s conference rooms as he updates them on Asgard. There isn't much to report from his home world. They have finished reconstruction of the Bifrost Bridge, which is why he was able to cross to this realm so easily. It also means that they have now had news from some of the other worlds.

"It would appear that my brother has been busy."

"How so?" asks Director Fury, his interest piqued.

"He has been causing trouble amongst the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and the Light Elves of Alfheim. And he has been seen on Nidavellir."

"Anything we should be concerned with?"

"I don't believe so."

"Good. We've got enough to deal with here."

"Shouldn't we see if they need our help?" Steve suggests, although he is more concerned about Loki than about the Elves.

"No, friend Steve. The Elves can take care of themselves. And he most likely visits Nidavellir to have new weapons forged."

Stark agrees with the Director and Thor. "As long as Loony Tunes isn't here, I say we stay out of it."

xxxxxxxxx

Thor is correct. Loki was having new throwing knives forged from the metal in Nidavellir's mountains. The Dark Elves had told him of an ancient text that contained secrets to some very powerful magic. It had found its way to Midgard. (Why must everything find its way to Midgard?) And Loki was not going back there without weapons.

The text was written on the hide of an ancient beast and locked away in a box made of wood from an ancient ash tree. Over the centuries it had made its way to all of the Nine Worlds at one point or another. When it arrived on Midgard, it passed from one sorcerer to another until it was forgotten in a house full of items both magical and mundane. Finally, it was sold in an estate sale to Norman Osborn.

Norman Osborn (sometimes known as the Green Goblin) tells Loki he'll look for it when he has time. But perhaps if the god could help him with one little problem, he might be able to find it sooner rather than later. Loki grudgingly enquires about the nature of the problem. He doesn't particularly want to help, but he does want that text. Mr. Osborn explains that Stark Industries is on the cusp of developing a method by which someone could quickly and easily identify a diamond's country of origin. Blood diamonds are big business that fuel lots of war and lots of opportunity. This new method could put a lot of people out of business.

"And you wish to steal this methodology."

"Or destroy it," Osborn adds helpfully.

"…From Stark Industries, which is owned by Anthony Stark, also known as Iron Man, who is one of the Avengers."

"Well, if it's too difficult for you…"

Going after Stark meant there was a good chance Captain America would be involved, too. It was bound to occur sooner or later. This was the decision – avoid Steve Rogers or gain powerful magic. He and Steve were enemies. The decision should be an easy one. "Tell me the plan."

xxxxxxx

Tony is notified of the Green Goblin's approach when the villain is still three blocks away. _See? Sometimes paranoia is a good thing,_ he thinks. Luckily, he had been showing the Avengers some of the tower's new features. (It was completely unscheduled and only happened because Thor was visiting.) There is an airplane hangar and a new gym complete with boxing paraphernalia for Steve and long-range targets for those who use long-range weapons. There is also a large, re-enforced, mostly empty room where they can spar with one another. That is where they are, in full costume and a prototype Iron Man suit, when the alarm goes off. Tony runs to grab a more reliable suit, and the others run outside. They really do not want to have this tower destroyed, too.

Steve is surprised to see Loki riding behind the Green Goblin. Loki is surprised to see Captain America already outside Stark Tower. And then his eye catches Thor. He jumps off the moving Goblin Glider and lands directly in front of the God of Thunder. They immediately begin exchanging blows.

Hawkeye is shooting arrows at the air-borne enemy while the Green Goblin is throwing pumpkin bombs down at the heroes. Iron Man swoops in then and begins to chase the man in the Goblin Glider away from Stark Tower.

"Well that was short," Clint comments then looks at Thor and Loki. "Should we help?"

There is a ferocity in the way the two brothers are fighting that keeps everyone else immobile. And then lightning begins flickering across the sky.

"Better let them work it out," Natasha advises as Bruce looks up at the gathering storm.

The sound of Thor's voice carries over to where the others are. "Again, brother? Why? Why must you always disappoint?"

"I've told you before. We are NOT brothers, you stupid, blond Neanderthal!"

And that's when Thor slams his hammer into the side of Loki's face. The God of Mischief immediately crumples to the ground, and Steve runs to his side. Thor is already kneeling next to his brother's body when the soldier gets to them. "He yet lives," the Asgardian pronounces with relief.

"Thank, God," Steve mutters fighting hard not to touch the fallen man.

Iron Man returns as Thor carries his brother inside the building. "I lost him," he explains without prompting. "Is that Loki?"

"Yeah," Clint replies. "Thor hit him pretty hard with that hammer of his."

"Huh. I almost feel sorry for him…Almost. Take him to the hangar. Let's get him to S.H.I.E.L.D."

xxxxxxx

At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s regional New York headquarters, the Avengers are gathered around several monitors when Loki wakes. They hear him groan as he furrows his brow and cradles his head in his hands. Each monitor shows the prisoner from a different angle and distance. Thor, Steve, and Natasha all plant themselves in front of screens with a closer perspective.

The prisoner opens his eyes tentatively. He is on a bed with a grey blanket. His helmet is on the floor next to him. The walls are clear. _Another plastic cage?_ Loki thinks to himself. He sits up slowly then looks into each of the cameras in turn. Next he rubs the left side of his face and works his jaw around to see how well he's healed. Oh, how he hates that hammer.

They let him sit there for an hour. He does nothing except become more alert.

"Guess I'm up," Natasha announces before leaving. A minute later, her figure appears on some of the screens.

"Hello, Loki."

"Hello, Agent Romanoff." His voice sounds slightly tired but otherwise fine.

"So what brings you back to Earth? We heard you were giving your special attention to other worlds."

"I was. But Midgard holds so many fond memories."

"And now you're working with the Green Goblin? That seems…odd."

No one notices Steve leave the room.

"Everything I do must seem odd to you."

"Not really. You're just another megalomaniacal super-villain wanna-be. Guys like you come a-dime-a-dozen. You were just with one, in fact."

"Who? Thor?" he cracks.

"Why did you attack Stark Tower?"

Steve Rogers walks in still wearing his uniform, though without the mask, and stops as close as he can directly in front of the prisoner. "Hello, Loki. Long time, no see." The god sweeps his eyes over the soldier's face and body then refuses to look at him again. "We both know you can leave this cell anytime you want. Why stay? Why not just break out of here?"

Agent Romanoff stares at the soldier. This is her interrogation. He should not be here.

Loki looks at Captain America but keeps his eyes on the uniform. "Perhaps it is a ruse, a distraction. Perhaps I'm here to gain an understanding of the building, determine its weaknesses."

"Sounds more plausible than not being able to get out. But you should know this isn't Stark Tower. Of course you probably already knew that. So why don't we just stop the charade." Steve walks to the control panel and opens the cell door.

The other Avengers rush away from the monitors.

Natasha is incredulous. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting him go," Steve explains. He turns to the prisoner. "No tricks. No one to stop you. You can leave."

Loki doesn't move.

"What? Don't you trust me? Go on. Get out. That's what you're good at, right? Leaving? Making people care about you and then leaving?"

Natasha furrows her brow as the other Avengers arrive.

"I never meant…," Loki trails off.

"No, of course not. You were just causing a bit of mischief."

Mischief. That word helps to focus the Trickster. "It's what I do, Captain. It wasn't personal. I was curious, nothing more."

That riles Steve up. "Not personal? You managed to make it pretty damn personal the last time I saw you. Which was how long ago exactly?"

"Something you want to share, Rogers?" Natasha asks forcefully. She is answered with silence.

The Liesmith slowly steps out of the cell. "It was fun, Captain. But I grew bored of our little game, " he says as he quickly walks past Steve.

"You pretend to be a villain. You pretend you don't care, but you do. You don't kiss a guy like that if you don't care."

There's an almost electric surge of shock from the group of heroes.

Loki stops and lifts his head a little. His jaw tightens as determination settles in his eyes. He begins looking at each Avenger in front of him.

Steve continues, "I know what you're thinking, and it isn't going to work for two reasons. One – No matter which one you decide to use to prove me wrong, they'll hit you before you can get close enough. And two – You're thinking of the wrong kiss." He is now in front of Loki. "This is the one I'm talking about."

Steve reaches up and traces his thumb back and forth along the god's bottom lip, watching as it automatically separates from the top. He gently pulls Loki towards him and plants a soft kiss on his mouth, taking the Trickster's bottom lip between his own. Steve relaxes his mouth for a moment, only enough time for him to touch his tongue to Loki's lip. And then there is another kiss as gentle as the one before. Slowly, quietly, Steve pulls away.

Loki looks into the human's blue eyes, and he is lost. This is exactly what he feared would happen. There is so much he wants to say, so much he wants to explain, but all he says is, "What? No tongue?"

Steve chuckles. "Maybe when we don't have an audience."

An awkward silence settles amongst the Avengers until Clint's hard voice cuts through. "Hey, Cap, wanna tell us why you're playing kissy-face with the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy, Clint," Steve responds, his eyes never leaving Loki's.

"Really? 'Cause I seem to remember him taking over my brain, killing a bunch of people, and sending an alien army to attack us."

"Sorry, Spangles," Tony adds. "I gotta go with Hawkeye here. Just because tall, dark, & broody suddenly seems all magically delicious to you, doesn't mean he's part of a well-balanced breakfast."

Steve shakes his head. "I have no idea what you just said."

Bruce chimes in then. "You have to admit this is all kind of odd, Steve."

"I thought sleeping with the enemy was outside of your strict moral code there," Tony chides.

Natasha's turn is next. "He can't be trusted," is all she offers.

Thor is quiet, taking it all in, trying to determine if he can trust what he's just seen.

"They're right," Loki tells Steve. "You shouldn't trust me. I am decidedly untrustworthy."

"And I decide whom I trust. Clint, Natasha, please escort our guest off the premises. I'll take the blame if Fury gets mad." When they don't move, he adds, "That's an order. And Loki, next time you visit me, don't wear the leather."

After one last quiet quip ("I thought you enjoyed the leather."), Loki leaves with Agents Barton and Romanoff.

As soon as they are gone, Tony turns to Steve. "I think I speak for everyone when I say - What the hell just happened? Did we somehow end up in bizarro world and nobody told me? Are you seriously fucking Green-and-Gangly?"

The soldier tenses. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"The guy has tried to kill us…each of us…on multiple occasions. That makes it my business."

Bruce tries reason. "Tony's right. If it were anyone else, it wouldn't matter. But Loki?"

Steve looks from one to the other before answering, "No."

"No what?" Tony presses.

"No I haven't…We haven't…" He can't bring himself to finish the sentences.

"Thank heavens Mr. America's virginity is still in tact. No, but really, if you need a bedmate, I can throw a party. I'm sure there are lots of women…or men since you now seem to be into that sort of thing…who'd just love to screw you. Or if you'd prefer something more discreet, we can get you an escort, one of those really high-priced ones with the little black book full of senator's names."

Tony's speech has put a look of sheer horror on Steve's face. "I'd never. Someone I didn't know? I couldn't."

"Alrighty then, more private. There is this wonderful thing called pornography that you can view over what we call the in-ter-net. It's a series of tubes," he adds condescendingly.

"Believe it or not, Tony, we had pornography back in my day," the soldier informs him.

"Ha, yeah, seen it. It's pretty lame. But, hey, if that's what you're into, I'm sure JARVIS can find something really old."

Bruce can see that the billionaire is only pushing Steve to silence. "Tony, that's enough. Steve, this is a lot to take in. I have questions. I'm sure the others do, too. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to answer them."

"I know. I just…Why don't you and Tony grab a conference room. Have Natasha and Clint meet us there. I only want to do this once." Then he reluctantly adds, "You should probably have Director Fury join us, too. Thor and I will be right up."

Bruce and Tony had forgotten that Thor is with them. The god has remained unusually quiet. Dr. Banner agrees and says he will let them know the room number when they find one.

Steve thanks Bruce and then waits for him to leave with Tony. They have been out of the room for a while before the soldier turns to Thor and notes, "You've been awfully quiet."

"I am still trying to comprehend all that has passed." He pauses. "I am glad you see the good in Loki. He is my brother, and I love him dearly. But with each altercation, I feel he moves further and further away from me. And I fear he may be passed redemption."

"He isn't. I never really understood why you were so convinced you could save him, but now I do."

"And thus far I have failed," Thor reminds him.

"Yes, but I'm not you."

"You think you can succeed where I could not?" There is an odd mixture of anger and hope in the eyes and voice of the Asgardian.

Steve is a little taken aback at Thor's reaction and feels he needs to explain. "Only because I don't have the history you have. I think it's easier for him to accept that I could see him as something other than a monster."

"That is not how I see him."

"I know. It's just hard for him to believe that." Bruce's voice breaks into their conversation. He and Tony are in Conference Room 1204. Natasha, Clint, and Fury are on their way. Steve acknowledges the message, and he and Thor head towards the elevator.

xxxxxxxx

Director Fury arrives last to the conference room. All eyes are on Captain Rogers, who looks like he wants to sink into the floor. The Director is not happy. "Someone want to tell me why we just escorted Loki out of here?"

"It was my call, Sir."

Fury glowers at the soldier. "Your call?! And what made you think you could make that call?"

Tony can't help himself. "Lu-cy, you've got some esplainin' to do," he quotes in his best Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

Steve throws Stark a sharp look. "Loki only remained in his cell because he wanted to be."

"And you didn't think we should have determined why he wanted to be there before letting him go?"

"With all due respect, Sir, the last time we tried that it didn't end so well. I figured we should let him go before he destroyed the building."

"He's got a point," admits Bruce, still feeling guilty about the destruction he caused to the Helicarrier that day.

Clint doesn't buy Steve's story. "But is that the only reason? 'Cause it seemed like you may have had a personal reason, too."

"Is this true, Captain Rogers?" Fury asks fully expecting the answer to be no.

"It's true I have a personal relationship with Loki. But that's not why I let him go."

The Director hides his surprise well. He raises his eyebrow and says, "Oh, really? Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, Cap. Why don't you tell us just when it was you started playing spin the bottle with an evil god." Clint wants an explanation. It doesn't matter that no explanation could ever justify what he saw.

Steve's shoulders drop and his eyes stare at the floor. It's time to come clean. "Almost a year ago, I woke up in the middle of the night. When I looked in the mirror, I saw my old body…small, frail. It was Loki. He somehow made it appear as though I was back in my original body. When I asked him why, he said he wanted to meet the real Steve Rogers. It seems someone he knew had said," and here he looks at Tony, "that I was nothing without the super serum. Loki was curious to see if that were true. We talked. He left, and that was it."

"What did you two talk about?" Fury pressed.

"I don't really remember…America's use of power, probably. It used to be a favorite topic of his. Not too long after that, he and Namor tried to take over Congress."

Clint's eyes narrow. Natasha backs up that part of the story. "I remember. You took on Loki while Clint and I fought Namor."

Steve tells them how Loki visited him that night and looked through his sketchbook, asking about the people whose images were drawn.

"Did he ask about the Avengers?"

"Yes, but only because I had drawn pictures of you. And I didn't tell him anything."

Agent Romanoff is curious about something. "Did he make you look like before…like you hadn't had the super serum?"

"Yes. I think my old body made him more comfortable."

"Sure," Tony states the obvious, "a 90-pound weakling would make anyone feel more comfortable than a super buff super-soldier."

"No. It reminded him that I know what it's like to be different."

"How did my brother seem?"

"It varied, sometimes moment to moment. He told me a story about when you were kids. The time you killed your first animal," Steve tells him. "He was smiling, laughing about how he got the cooked carcass to jump around. Then he got quiet, sad. He left immediately after. A few days later, he was back. I wasn't having a good day and being back in my old body, even if it was just an illusion, well, it was difficult."

Steve shakes himself out of the memory of those words spoken in front of the bathroom mirror. "Loki tried to cheer me up, and in the process I think he revealed more of himself than he intended."

"And…?" Fury seems very interested in this turn.

"And he left," Steve ends.

"What did he reveal?"

"It's private."

"Like hell it is. If he revealed something to you, something pertinent to the ongoing security of Earth, you have an obligation to disclose it, Captain."

"I have no obligation, Sir, because it had nothing to do with Earth. It was private," Steve reiterates.

Clint still hasn't gotten the explanation he wants, and he is quickly running out of patience. "That's all very sweet, but what we really want to know is when the two of you decided to lock lips."

Steve looks Clint in the eye to show the fellow-soldier that he isn't ashamed. "It wasn't a decision. It happened much later, after that battle in Chicago in front of the art museum. He visited me that night, but he was different – aloof, distant. We argued, and then he kissed me." The memory suddenly overwhelms him. "He kissed me, and then he was gone. I hadn't seen him since…until today."

"When you let him go," adds Fury accusingly.

That puts Steve squarely in the present, and his posture changes to that of a United States soldier. "I've seen his power, Director. If he was here, it was for a reason. I made a judgment call. I thought it safer for us to remove him than to allow him to continue with whatever plan he had. I'm sorry I let my personal feelings affect how I interacted with him, but I stand by my decision to get him out. I believe we are all safer for it, Sir."

Director Fury isn't buying it. There were other options available to them. "We should have had Thor take him back to Asgard."

Tony laughs. "'Cause that worked out so well last time. Believe it or not, I kind of agree with the Captain here. We can probably monitor his movements…maybe find out what he's up to that way…discover who else he's working with. He wasn't the only bad guy out there today, and I'm not so sure he was the one calling the shots."

"Fine. Track his movements, Stark. I want to know where he is, what he does, when he eats, where he sleeps, and who he meets. Got it?"

They were able to track Loki for all of 17 minutes.


	6. Some Satisfaction

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. Just want to say thanks for your continued support. After all of the drama at S.H.I.E.L.D. last time, we return to something more intimate. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters and this universe. Ken Kesey wrote the book mentioned.

* * *

A couple of days after the Avengers were told about Loki's visits, the familiar sound of two sharp knocks fills Steve with trepidation. He puts his hand on the doorknob, but there is no transformation. He's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed. But when he opens the door and sees Loki standing there in black jeans and a forest green t-shirt with a faded black celtic design on the front, he suddenly doesn't care which body he's in. All that matters is that Loki is here.

Neither man says anything. Steve simply walks into the living area in his khaki pants and white t-shirt and sits on the couch. Loki follows him in but remains standing, looking around to bide some time. He notices a book on the coffee table - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. "Nurse Ratched is a truly horrible creature," he declares, gesturing to the book.

"You've read it?" Steve asks surprised and a little annoyed that they are talking about a book and not what happened between them.

"Yes. I do enjoy some Midgardian literature."

"Right. Like Whitman and Shakespeare." After an uncomfortable pause, Steve goes back to referencing the book he's currently reading. "You remind me of McMurphy – always stirring up trouble."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

So much time has been wasted. Steve doesn't want to waste any more. "Why are you here?"

"I wished for my other kiss."

Steve can't tell if Loki is being playful or serious. Either way, his answer is the same. "I'm not sure I want to give it to you."

"And if I decide to take it anyway?" he smirks.

Playful it is. Too bad Steve isn't in a playful mood. He stands up, walks to Loki, leans up until their noses touch, and says, "You'll get it when I want you to have it and not a moment before." Then he turns around and walks to the kitchen.

Loki tries to control his breath as he watches the super solder open the refrigerator and get two beers.

Steve opens the bottles, walks back, and hands one to Loki, who doesn't take it. The unclaimed beer gets set down on a small side table. Taking a swig of his own bottle, the soldier asks, "Now why are you really here?"

"I imagine you had to answer some rather embarrassing questions after I left."

"I did," Steve confirms then goes back to looking at Loki and drinking.

"I hope it wasn't too dreadful."

"I didn't think you cared."

"I don't," Loki says unconvincingly and then proceeds to look quite uncomfortable. "I did not mean to get you into trouble." When Steve doesn't react, Loki's nostrils flare in frustration. "I tried not to care. I tried to stay away from you. I tried to forget. But I couldn't, so I stayed away…far away."

"And yet here you are back on Earth after all that time."

"Osborn has something I want. The only way I could get it was to help him. That's why I was there. That's the only reason I was there."

"And allowing Thor to get the upper hand?"

"I wanted to avoid you. And then I saw Thor. And between you and him and all of the…emotions that produced, I lost focus. And I didn't try to escape for two reasons. First, it suits me to have you all think that I can't. Second," here he pauses unsure how much to admit. "I wanted to see you again, and I hoped that the cameras and the other Avengers would keep temptation at bay."

"Temptation?" Steve asks.

"Yes. You tempt me, Steve Rogers. The things I wanted to do to you that night we first kissed…You would have been horrified. Who knew sweet, innocent Steve Rogers had such a sinful mouth." Loki suddenly can't stop staring at that mouth.

"And you liked it." Steve puts his beer down and steps closer.

"All the more because it was I who was corrupting you."

"And the idea of corrupting me, it turns you on." Steve is closer.

"Yes."

Steve places his right hand on Loki's jaw and pulls the god closer. "Prove it."

They kiss, fumbling at first through the initial surge of crashing mouths and teeth until it turns into a dance of lips and tongues. They pull apart every few moments to breathe and then return to each other, hungry and needful.

Steve's hands are on Loki's neck, his fingers laced through strands of black hair. Loki's hands wrap around Steve's waist then travel up his back, the t-shirt separating their skin. Loki's hands find the bottom of the soldier's shirt and make contact with flesh. Steve pulls back, wondering how far he should let this go but not wanting it to end. Having lost his partner's lips, Loki kisses, nips, and licks down the soldier's neck. Steve pushes him away.

"Loki, I…"

Loki looks at Steve, hunger in his eyes but also understanding. "Do you want me to go?"

"No."

Loki nods, separates himself from the other man, and sits on the couch trying to catch his breath. Steve sits next to him. Their eyes lock.

_Damn those eyes_, Loki thinks. "Steve Rogers, I have desired you for some time now. And were you any other being, I would have seduced you, used you for our mutual pleasure, and left you long ago. Instead, here I sit unsatisfied, aching for your touch, that perfect mouth caressing my skin..."

If there is more, Steve would never know. He pulls Loki into another kiss. Steve's lips stray to Loki's jawline, down his neck, across his collarbone. The green shirt comes off, and Steve resumes kissing his way down Loki's chest. A sort of growling hum escapes Loki's throat when Steve's teeth take hold of his nipple.

The god is on his back now, Steve on top of him. Loki claws at Steve's shirt, prompting its removal. His eyes linger on the soldier's muscular form. After a moment apart, Steve is on him again, kissing and licking his way down Loki's abdomen. Loki stops him and pulls him up into a kiss just before lifting and rolling his hips to rub against the soldier.

Steve gasps, feeling the god's erection through their layers of clothes. His brain is telling him to slow down, but he can't help exploring the muscles of Loki's torso with his hands then following with his tongue.

"You should stop now if you do not mean to finish me," Loki warns.

Steve pulls away and ends up siting on the floor next to the couch. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Captain. I can take care of myself." With green eyes never leaving Steve's, Loki unfastens his jeans and slides a hand down between his legs.

Steve watches transfixed as Loki's hand pulls out his cock and begins moving slowly, stroking the wet tip and then sliding up and down its length.

"Kiss me. Let me taste you," requests Silvertongue.

Steve complies, fingertips running along Loki's neck and chest. Loki moans. His hand moves just a bit quicker. He begins to buck his hips up involuntarily. Steve can't look away, doesn't want to look away. His own erection presses almost painfully against his pants. Loki's eyes are still on Steve, and the god's body begins tensing. He bites his lip, furrows his brow in concentration. Steve runs a hand across Loki's abdomen, causing both of them to quiver. Loki's free hand grasps the arm of the couch just above his head.

"Steve," Loki begins to chant. At first it's quick, "Steve, Steve," with each stroke of his hand. Then he draws it out, "Steeeeve," as though pleading with the universe.

"Quote Whitman," Steve demands.

"O Captain, my Captain," Loki breathes, his body tense and aching. And finally with the release he's been working toward, back arching upwards, eyes only on the soldier, he practically screams, "O Captain, my Captain."

Suddenly Loki's mouth is covered by Steve's. As he relishes his orgasm and the human's kiss, he can feel the unfulfilled desire radiating from the other man's lips and tongue. He pushes Steve away to catch his breath and is surprised by the beautiful site of the soldier with his pants unzipped and a hand down his boxers. He's gasping, licking and biting his bottom lip.

The god smiles. "Who am I?"

"Loki," Steve responds.

He kisses Steve, carefully exploring the human's mouth, then asks again. "Who am I?"

"Loki Silvertongue," he chokes out.

Loki's grin widens, and Steve's hand moves faster. Loki leaves the couch to sit next to the solder. The god kisses him again then slides his hand down the human's arm and wraps his hand over the one working so hard. Loki tries to slow down Steve's stroke. The artist moans and bucks his hips. The pace quickens uncontrollably. "Loki. Oh, God, Loki."

Loki's hand releases Steve's and moves further down. He caresses the artist's testicles lightly at first then with growing pressure. Steve groans impatiently but climaxes a few moments later with Loki's chest pressed to his back, Loki's lips sucking on his neck.

Silvertongue waits for Steve to catch his breath before kissing him gently and saying, "I should go."

"Stay. Please. You can sleep with me…or on the couch…whatever you prefer. But I'd like you to stay."

"Where would you like me to sleep?"

Steve considers the question. "In bed, with me."

And though they don't touch, it's the first good night of sleep the soldier can remember getting since waking up from the ice; it's the first night Loki doesn't feel lonely since he learned the truth about his parents.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Steve wakes up first. He has always been an early riser. Most days, he'd be going out for a run before the city streets got too crowded. But this morning he is content to stay in bed and watch Loki sleep. He wishes he had his sketchpad and pencils but doesn't want to interrupt this moment to get them. So he just watches the sleeping form, or rather the form he thought was asleep.

"How long do you plan on staring at me?"

"As long as you let me."

Loki opens one eye to look at Steve and then closes it. A smile spreads across his face, a smile with no malice, a relaxed smile. He stretches his arms above his head as he half groans-half purrs with contentment. Finally, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and opens them to reveal green irises that immediately find Steve's blue ones.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks as he glides his hand across the human's cheek.

"I did. You?"

"Marvelously."

"Hungry?" he asks, stroking Silvertongue's outstretched arm.

"Famished."

"I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Breakfast is the other way," Loki calls out as a boxer-clad Steve heads to the bathroom. The only response, slightly delayed, is the sound of the toilet flushing and the faucet's running water.

Steve walks out of the bathroom, stops, points towards the other door, and asks, "This way?" He's answered with a pillow to the face.

Steve decides to make French Toast and actually gets Loki to help him prepare it. The human drinks coffee. The alien has tea. They eat quietly in their boxer shorts, exchanging little glances of admiration every so often. They begin to talk about how Steve came to be reading One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, where he is in the story, and what he thinks of it so far.

They clean the kitchen together. It seems so very normal, peppered with caught glances and accidental touches. Neither one of them says anything about it, about how nice it feels to just be with someone.

Reluctantly, Loki retrieves the clothes he removed the night before and dresses.

"Are you going to disappear again?" Steve asks trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Not if you don't want me to," Loki tells him, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I don't want you to."

"Then I shan't. I'll see you soon, Steve Rogers." He kisses the artist and leaves.


	7. Following Orders

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. And please forgive me for what I'm about to put Steve through at the beginning. It'll be worth it...I think...I hope...

**Disclaimer:** All owned by Marvel or Ken Kesey (If you haven't read One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, I highly recommend it.)

* * *

Steve is at the S.H.I.E.L.D. boxing gym later than usual. No one is there. The agents prefer the one that has the machines for running and rowing and all kinds of things. If Steve's going to run, he'd prefer to actually get somewhere. Still, he wonders if he should start using the gym in Stark Tower. Tony said he reinforced the cable that holds the hanging bag. Theoretically, that means the bags would last longer under Steve's barrage of punches.

Steve goes through four hanging bags before moving to sit-ups and then pull-ups. Every so often, whenever his mind strays over the events of last night and this morning, a smile escapes his lips.

Natasha walks in just as he's lifting his head over the bar for the 42nd time. "You OK, Cap?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he says as he completes numbers 43 through 46.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like why Loki was seen entering your apartment last night but didn't leave until this morning."

Steve drops to the ground. "You spying on me, Agent Romanoff?"

"I'm not the only spy in S.H.I.E.L.D."

He begins unwrapping his hands. "Does Director Fury know?"

"He asked me to come get you."

Steve takes a deep breath. He should know by now that every moment of happiness comes with a price. "Fine, just let me shower, and I'll be right with you."

xxxxxxxx

When they walk in to Director Fury's office, Clint, Bruce, and Tony are there, too. Thor is in New Mexico visiting Jane. The crowd immediately puts Steve on edge.

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Take a seat." Director Fury wastes no time in getting to the point. "It has come to my attention that you and Loki spent last night together. Would you care to explain?"

"No, Sir, not really."

"Let me clarify. That was not a request. Explain yourself, Soldier."

Steve can feel the anger beginning to rise within him. He takes a breath. He is a soldier. He has to keep a level head. "Loki came by. It got late. I asked him if he wanted to stay. He said yes and left this morning." Order: followed. "Now would you care to explain, Sir, why you have people watching my apartment?"

"Given the information about Loki's visits, we thought it might be wise to keep an eye on you."

No one makes an eye-patch joke, though several really want to. Number one on that list asks this instead, "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but why am I here?"

"You're here, Mr. Stark, because this involves Loki, which involves all of you." Tony doesn't seem to be convinced, but Fury doesn't really care. "Now, Captain, would you care to tell us what you and Loki discussed while he was at your apartment all night long?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Sir."

"We need to know if you've been compromised, Captain Rogers."

"I haven't, Sir."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

The super soldier tenses. "We talked about the book I'm reading."

"And that took over 11 hours?"

"No, Sir, but that's what we talked about." Fury just raises an eyebrow. Steve wonders if Bruce's anger feels anything like this when he transforms. "Why don't you ask the real question on your mind, Sir?"

"All right, I will. Captain Rogers, did you have sex with the enemy known as Loki Odinson last night?" Steve stays silent, not quite sure how to answer. "Do I need to ask that again?"

The truth is that Steve doesn't know how to answer. "Depends on your definition of sex, Sir," is all he can think of to say and then regrets it once he does.

The answer surprises Tony, and he is suddenly very interested. "Wait, what? Do you really not know what sex is?"

"I know what it is, I just…If sex is defined by penetration, then, no, Sir, we did not have sex."

Tony is confused. "What did you do then? And spare no details. Wait, on second thought, this is Loki we're talking about. Maybe you should spare _all_ of the details."

Bruce looks from Steve to Fury. "Do we really need to be here for this?"

The Director ignores Dr. Banner. "What exactly did you and Loki do, Captain?"

"Do they have to be here?" Steve echoes Bruce's question.

"Yes," all of the Avengers except Dr. Banner answer at once.

"Just tell us what happened, son."

"I'm not your son," he snaps at the Director, sounding an awful lot like Loki.

Fury changes tactics. "Tell us what happened, Soldier. That's an order."

Steve's jaw tenses and his nostrils flare in anger. If Fury wants to know what happened, then he'll tell him. His voice is clipped as though reading quickly through a to-do list. "He came by my apartment. We talked about why he didn't escape his cell."

"And why didn't he?," demands Fury, breaking Steve's train of thought.

The super soldier hesitates, the anger turning into confusion. He shakes his head. "To see me."

Fury knows Steve believes the god but doesn't think for one moment it is the truth. "Okay. Then what?" When the soldier doesn't answer, he prompts, "You talked about why he didn't escape his cell. He said it was because he wanted to see you. What happened next? What did you do?"

"We kissed. It got intense, but he knew I wasn't ready. So…So we…"

"You what, Captain?"

Steve closes his eyes. This is none of their business. The anger is returning, and his right hand clenches into a fist. He opens his eyes and stares directly at Fury. "We masturbated. I invited him to stay the night. He slept with me in my bed. And by slept I mean lost consciousness, not that it's any of your business. Next morning we woke up and had breakfast. We got dressed. He left, and I went to the gym. End of story. Anything else, _Sir_?"

"Wait," Stark said as soon as Steve's speech ended, "you masturbated? Like, in front of each other?"

"Oh, like you've never done that, Mr. Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."

"No, I have. It's pretty hot, actually. I'm just surprised that you did." Tony tries to lighten the conversation and ease the tension in the room. He pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. "Our little Cap is growing up and discovering his body. I'm so proud."

The super soldier is not amused. "Shut it, Stark. Are we done, Sir?"

Fury keeps silent, trying to decide on the best course of action.

Steve gets impatient and stands up. "Never mind."

"I did not give you permission to leave, Soldier," Fury calls after the Captain who is just about to step out of the room.

He pauses just long enough to say, "I don't really give a damn, Sir." As he walks to the elevator, he can hear footsteps and someone calling his name. Steve pretends not to hear them. He is in no mood to deal with anyone right now. Two seconds after jabbing the elevator button, he decides it is too slow and takes the stairs instead. Ignoring everyone along his path, Steve retrieves his motorcycle from the garage and drives away. There is no destination in his mind, he just needs to go, to drive and drive and feel the miles pass beneath him.

Bruce walks slowly back to the conference room after watching Steve take the stairs. He stops at the door. "Was that really necessary, Director?"

"For the good of the team, yes, I believe it was."

Bruce hovers at the door until he catches Tony's attention, silently asking his fellow-scientist to follow him. "That was ridiculous," Bruce says when they are far enough away from the Director's office not to be overheard. Tony just shrugs. "Come on, Tony. Are you telling me you would have been okay with Fury asking you those questions?"

"Hell, no. But I'm not sleeping with someone who wants to kill us."

"Are you sure about that?" They step into the elevator, and Bruce pushes the button for the Garage. "Regardless, not all of us are as open with our relationships as you. And this has to be difficult for Steve. Remember _when_ he comes from. Homosexuality was considered deviant behavior back then. You have to think he'd be a bit freaked out by this."

Tony sighs overdramatically. "Yeah, ok, but I don't think he'd want to talk about it with me."

"We should do something," he insists as the elevator doors open.

Tony thinks for a bit. "OK. I've got something. Let's go get Loki. When Cap comes back, if he sees Loki doesn't care, then this all stops."

"And if he does care?"

"Ha! Yeah, right. Like Loki has feelings."

"We've still got to find him," Bruce says, pointing out the obvious flaw in Tony's plan.

"Let's assume he's close by. I don't think he'd leave the city after last night's escapades. Do you? I'll have JARVIS start a search."

xxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, JARVIS informs Mr. Stark that Loki is currently at the New York Public Library on 5th Avenue and 42nd Street. It seems rather odd to Tony and Bruce, but there is a 95% accuracy rate, so that's where they go.

They find Loki sitting quietly at a table with several books scattered around him. He is so engrossed that he doesn't hear the two men approach. Tony, of course, decides to announce themselves by picking up the one book Loki is reading.

"A history of baseball? Not exactly what I would expect an alien enemy to be reading."

Loki glares at them. "What do you want, Stark? Or is it illegal for me to use public resources?"

Tony and Bruce take seats on the opposite side of the table from Loki. "Steve told us about last night's extracurricular activities," he says while picking up each book, looking at the title, and passing it to Bruce.

"Did he?" Loki doesn't believe him. Steve is an honorable man, and last night was private, special.

"Yep. I'd be proud of him if it hadn't of been…with…you?"

"Is that a question?"

It is the books that make Tony hesitate. Along with the one about baseball that Loki has been reading, there is a biography of Glenn Miller, a book on WWII propaganda, The Grapes of Wrath, an overview of the best films from the 1940s, and a history relating the rise and fall of the Third Reich.

Bruce looks at the books and then at Loki. The realization is stunning. "You're in love with him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"These books…you're trying to understand him, to learn about the world he comes from." Dr. Banner sounds as though he is laying evidence to support his hypothesis.

"Perhaps I'm trying to learn how best to manipulate him."

"You could just do that with sex," Banner remarks simply.

After a moment, Loki explains, "He likes baseball. I thought it would be nice to go to a game together, but first I wished to understand the rules and the major players. Where is the Captain? And why are you here?"

"Short version," Stark offers. "There was a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap left angry. We were hoping to prove you didn't care about him."

"I do not understand."

"Doesn't matter. Does he have a way to get in touch with you?"

"No."

"Ok, well, if he answers his cell, we'll ask him to come to Stark Tower. Please don't wreck it this time. It will make Bruce angry."

"Am I coming?"

"Yes, and Bruce will be there to keep you in line."

"The Other Guy loves to smash puny gods," Bruce reminds them.

Loki blanches slightly. "And if I refuse?"

Bruce just smiles and says, "He _loves_ to smash puny gods."

xxxxxxxxx

Steve is in Niagra Falls. He doesn't really remember riding there, but there it is right in front of him. Truthfully, he only stopped because he didn't have his passport with him. He is gazing absently at the mass of water streaming down when he hears someone singing "Now the time is here For Iron Man to spread fear" out of his pocket.

Tony.

Steve pulls out his phone not yet sure if he is going to answer it. His thumb hovers over the screen for a moment ("Vengeance from the grave Kills the people he once saved") before accepting the call.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"Where are you?"

"Niagra Falls"

"Niagra Falls? What are you doing there? Never mind. Bruce and I are back at Stark Tower with your boy toy. Get your ass back here pronto." With that said, Tony hangs up.

It takes a few moments before Steve translates Tony-speak into English. Once he does, he immediately heads back to Manhattan.

While the trip to Niagra Falls had only seemed to take a few moments, the trip back feels like forever. It is dark by the time Steve pulls into the garage and boards the elevator.

"JARVIS, tell Stark I'm here and take me to wherever they are."

"Immediately, Sir. And welcome back to Stark Towers."

The elevators open to Bruce and Tony playing a video game as Loki watches from a nearby chair, a magazine in his hand.

"There's the stud!" Tony exclaims after the elevator ding alerts him to look around. "Let's eat. I asked JARVIS to order us some Thai. We were just waiting for you before we started."

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

"Dinner. Then talking. Don't look so scared, Spangles. We're here to help."

They eat in awkward silence peppered with a comment or two from Tony. Pepper is in Tokyo dealing with some nervous investors. Then she was going to Singapore to look at the new manufacturing plant being built. Tony is adding some more cool stuff to his newest Iron Man suit but won't go into specifics.

After dinner everyone is done eating, Steve again asks what this is all about.

Loki answers. "They said you were upset this morning but didn't exactly tell me why."

Steve really does not want to have this conversation in front of Tony and Bruce, but he doesn't seem to have much choice. "S.H.I.E.L.D. put cameras in the halls of my apartment building. They saw you come into my apartment last night and not leave until this morning. They wanted to know…"

"You told them." There is no emotion in Loki's voice, no sense of the betrayal he is beginning to feel. "You told them everything."

"Only in general terms."

"In general terms," the tone is sharp. "How general?"

"I told them," Steve licks his lips, "I told them…"

"What?" Loki demands as the anger begins to rise.

"That we…We…" He purses his lips and looks at Loki's crotch.

"But in general terms," Loki spits.

"No details," Steve confirms.

"No?" Loki leans out of his seat and into Steve's space. "So you didn't tell them how you demanded I quote Whitman as I climaxed or how you were so intent on your own climax that you wouldn't let me slow you down?"

Tony and Bruce do not need to know that and are now wishing they were somewhere else.

"No, of course not." Steve's eyes are pleading with Loki to understand.

"No, of course not, what." His voice is cold.

"What?" Steve is confused.

"What's my name?"

"Loki," he says still confused.

Loki grabs Steve's chin then repeats deliberately, slowly, "What is my name?"

Steve understands. He can see the hurt and disillusionment behind those angry green eyes now tinged with gray. "Silvertongue," he answers softly.

"Good boy." The god lets his hand drop.

Crap. Tony and Bruce share a look. Is Steve really this far gone? They get their answer as soon as they hear Steve's voice again. It's just as strong as Loki's had been. "OK. Now what's my name? Is it Thor? Is it Odin? Who am I?"

There is a pause before Loki quietly replies, "O Captain, My Captain." His eyes show more pain than anger now.

"Exactly. Now sit back down and let me explain."

The god sits and waits. Tony and Bruce are stunned. Cap's response and Loki's acquiescence are definitely not what they expected. But they are oddly encouraged by it.

Steve's explanation consists of one sentence. "I was ordered to tell them."

Loki is disappointed but not surprised. "And like a good little soldier you did."

"You really hate that about me, don't you?"

"I hate how much faith you have in them. They installed cameras in your building. Next they'll be installing them inside your apartment. Then you won't have to tell them what we did. They can just watch us. And I bet they love to watch."

"They wouldn't put cameras in my home."

"Yes, they would," say three voices in near unison.

Bruce speaks up. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Loki on this, but…I can tell you, S.H.I.E.L.D. kept an eye on me the whole time I was in hiding. I didn't even know it until Agent Romanoff came by to recruit me. The truth of the matter is that Loki is considered dangerous. And as long as you're seeing him, not only will they want to know everything about your relationship, but they'll also consider you to be a threat."

"So what do I do?" Steve asks. He's already tired of the scrutiny, of everyone distrusting him because of Loki.

"Nothing," Loki answers. "I've always known you'd choose your country, your world over me. That's why I tried to stay away. I knew the more time I spent with you the more difficult it would be to leave. You and I both know I don't do difficult well."

"You could reform," Steve suggests hopefully.

Loki caresses the side the Steve's face. "O Captain, my Captain," he says lovingly, "if anyone could reform me, it's you. But…"

"But I've always known you'd choose chaos over me."

"We are who we are," the god states, letting his hand drop.

"I was empty without you. I don't want to go back there."

"Even if I were to try, they would never trust me."

"You'll earn their trust."

"And Thor?" he asks quietly.

"You'll earn his trust, too."

"But will he earn mine? Some chasms are too wide, too deep." Loki crosses his arms across his chest.

And there it was. "So you're not even going to try. Guess I'm just not worth fighting for."

"You're the only reason I'd even consider it."

Steve makes one last plea. "Then try. If you care about me, if I was ever anything more than just a plaything to you, please try."

Loki is torn. He wants so much to be deserving of Steve, but he knows he never can be. Or he'd have to change completely, irrevocably to do so, and that makes him think of Randle McMurphy. "Finish reading your book. If you still want me to try afterwards, I will."

Steve is confused but figures Loki has a good reason for the condition. "How would I contact you?"

"We'll set up an email account," Tony declares. "Anonymous. Loki will agree to check it every day. Steve, you'll email him whenever you've finished the book with your answer. What book is it anyway?"

"One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest," Steve tells them.

Tony and Bruce exchange another look, knowing the ending but not quite understanding the significance.

"Have you read it?" Steve asks after catching their nonverbal communication.

Bruce has. Tony saw the movie. They say nothing else. Tony sets up the email address and makes it accessible on an iPad. He then shows Loki how to check it. He or Bruce will help Steve send the email when the time comes.

In return for his help, Loki tells Tony why the Green Goblin was trying to get into Stark Tower. Tony immediately tells JARVIS to increase security around the diamond research and to inform Pepper of the situation.

Steve and Loki don't touch until it's time to leave. Then they don't want to let go. "I love you, Steve Rogers. No matter what, do not forget that."

"You love me?" the artist asks.

Loki nods, and they kiss, tenderly trying to commit the moment to memory as though it's for the last time.

"I'll see you soon," Steve promises as the elevators begin to close. "I love you," he hurriedly calls out hoping Loki heard. That was not how he planned to say those words for the first time.

"You okay?" Bruce asks.

"I've got some reading to do," he replies with a familiar look of determination then walks to the elevator, waiting for it to return.

"Do you want to talk about anything before you leave? Maybe you have some questions?" Dr. Banner presses.

Steve looks at him questioningly.

"Bruce thinks you might be freaking out about your feelings because Loki is, well, a guy."

Steve gives a small smile as he rubs the back of his neck. "Honestly, I think I was more freaked out about him being an alien than a guy, maybe because I know he can change into a woman if he wants. At least, I think he can. Still I realized it isn't about where he's from or whether he looks like a man or not. Don't get me wrong. I like women. Always have. Always will. And yeah, Loki has never come to me as a woman. But he's Loki. I don't have a good explanation. We fit. We argue and aggravate each other. But we also challenge and see the best in each other. And we fit. He feels like home." The elevator doors open. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this."

"Well, that was interesting," Tony tells Bruce as both stare at the closed elevator.

"He can become a woman? When did that happen?"

"I wonder what the deal is with Cuckoo's Nest? Seems an odd choice. Although I always did think Nurse Ratched was kinda hot."

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Bruce says, shaking his head.

"What. She's a nurse. Nurses are hot."


	8. Anticipation

**A/N:** Thank you for your continued support and reviews! I just couldn't leave you and Loki waiting too long for Steve's answer.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel and Ken Kesey still own their stuff.

* * *

Loki intends on checking the email address once a day as agreed before retiring each night.

That lasts two days.

On the third day, he checks it four times. On the fourth day, he checks it seven times. And on the fifth day, he checks it at least ten times. These rank as some of the longest days of his life. He doesn't know what he wants the answer to be. It would be easier for everyone if the answer is to stay away. He is used to being alone. It will, of course, be more difficult remembering how it had been with Steve, but he would survive. He had survived his fall off of the Bifrost Bridge. He could survive this, too.

But if the answer was to try? That would be difficult. But it would be worth it if Steve were there. He had forgotten how it felt to be in love, had never felt it quite like this before. It is the most wonderful, horrible thing in the universe. He rather hates himself for feeling it.

Finally, the answer comes on the sixth day. It is written in the late afternoon. Loki gets it half an hour later.

I finished the book. We won't let that happen. If it looks even remotely like it will, I'll let you go. I just can't let go yet, not if there's a chance. Please come back, Silvertongue. Stark Tower as soon as you can.

Loki reads the message a dozen times. He is both frightened and overjoyed. And he is outside Stark Tower in less then 5 seconds.

xxxxxxxx

JARVIS announces that Loki is in the building and will arrive on their floor shortly. Steve is pacing, nervous. Tony is at the bar making drinks. Pepper and Bruce are on the couch. Until JARVIS' update, they had been trying to convince Steve that they may not hear from Loki until the following day or even the day after. But Steve had had faith that the god would come tonight, and he feels relieved that he was right.

Loki steps off the elevator in a black pinstripe suit, white shirt, and dark green tie. Everyone turns to look at him.

"He's cute," Pepper says. She had only ever seen poor video footage of the god. "Good job, Steve."

Steve and Loki smile shyly at each other. "You said to come as soon as possible."

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Go welcome your boy toy," Pepper suggests playfully.

They walk slowly towards each other. Stopping before they actually touch, Steve and Loki stand gazing into each other's eyes. The God of Mischief smiles. "So if I'm McMurphy, does that make you Chief Broom?"

"Don't even joke about that. I was in tears the last few chapters. I felt so awful."

"But now you understand how this could all end."

"I won't let that happen. I'm stronger than Chief Bromden."

"Of course you are," the Liesmith says sincerely.

"Would you two just kiss already?" Tony mocks.

"I'd prefer to do that without an audience, if you don't mind. Unless of course you like to watch, Mr. Stark."

"No-no-no-no-no, that's quite all right. My mind already has too many images it can't erase, thank you very much."

Pepper laughs. "Don't mind Tony. He's an idiot." She gets up off the couch and walks to their new guest. Her arm extends to him. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Pepper Potts."

"Ms. Potts. A pleasure." Loki kisses her hand as he had been taught a gentleman should do back when he was a boy on Asgard.

Tony steps in between them, the light from the arc reactor hidden by the black Pink Floyd t-shirt he's wearing. "Hey, you've already got Spangles here. Don't go trying to seduce my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Loki's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Well, I suppose there is no accounting for taste."

"Ha. Funny."

"And yet so true," Pepper adds.

"Maybe we should talk about next steps?" Bruce suggests from the couch.

Pepper intervenes. "No wait, Bruce. These two haven't had a chance to say a proper hello."

"It's all right, Ma'am."

"No, it's not, Steve. You haven't seen each other in days. You should kiss…even if it gives Tony nightmares."

"I am not generally one for public displays of affection," Loki explains, becoming suspicious.

Pepper's smile drops. "Loki. May I call you Loki? S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the only one you need to convince to trust you. Tony almost died because of you. And that means you need to convince _me_ that you've really changed."

Steve notices Loki's demeanor shift. His eyes become colder. His chin rises so that he's looking down his nose at Pepper. "And will kissing Steve truly convince you that I am sincere?"

"It's a start."

"Perhaps something more. Shall I ravish him here? Perhaps rip off his clothes and have my way with him."

"Loki," Steve says as Stark commands, "Apologize."

The god chooses to address Stark. "It is she who should apologize to me."

Tony steps forward threateningly.

"Everyone just calm down," Steve says as he steps between Tony and Loki. He turns to face the god. "Look at me. Look at me," he repeats. When he finally has Loki's attention, he continues, "We knew this wasn't going to be easy or fun. And Pepper's request seems reasonable." Steve tries a small smile. "I know you'd prefer not to, but could you just do this? For me?" he adds giving Loki his best innocent, hopeful, puppy-dog look.

Loki relaxes. "As if I could deny you anything when you look at me like that. I'd forgotten how extraordinarily long your lashes are. Something else I love that's all yours and not from the serum. Pay attention, Ms. Potts," he says without looking at her.

Steve is self-conscious at first. He knows everyone is watching. But Loki refuses to let him pull away. The god ensures their kiss is gentle. But passion begins to seep through, and the world suddenly goes away. It's just the two of them needing each other, trying to convince themselves they can make it work. Their lips part reluctantly. Loki presses their foreheads together, his brow furrowing. "I've missed you," he sighs.

"Me, too," Steve responds and pulls away. He straightens into a soldier's stance. "Are you satisfied, Ms. Potts."

Pepper begins to feel a little guilty but stops herself. She had every right to ask for that. She nods her head and walks to Bruce.

It's up to Tony again to lighten the mood. "I hope you know I'll never be able to un-see that. I'm scarred for life. Seriously." He goes to sit next to Pepper and Bruce on the couch. Steve and Loki take two chairs near them.

The Asgardian sits in his chair as though it were a throne. "To whom must I grovel next?"

"We have a couple of options," Bruce begins, trying not to feel intimidated. "We can take you to S.H.I.E.L.D., or we can inform Director Fury that you're here and try to explain."

"We should do that," Steve proposes. "If we take him to S.H.I.E.L.D., they'll immediately put him in a cell. I'd rather Loki stay with me."

Loki thinks through the first option. "If they put me in a cell and I do not escape, would that not be a sign of trust?"

Tony smirks. "Just means you want to be there. Maybe studying our weaknesses. You can thank your boyfriend for putting that idea into their heads."

"We tell Fury, Clint, and Natasha tomorrow," Steve decides. "We'll go along with whatever Director Fury wants to do. If we let him call the shots, he'll be more likely to accept Loki as a member of the team."

"Clint and Natasha won't be so easy," Bruce points out.

"That's an understatement," Tony notes. "I do not envy you, Reindeer Games. Of course, if you survive the first five minutes, you might have a chance."

"And Thor?" Loki asks quietly.

"Tony and I have been working on setting up permanent communication between Earth and Asgard. So far, we've been unsuccessful."

"He pops up every so often to see how things are," Tony takes up. "We'll just have to wait until he decides to visit again to tell him the good news about his baby brother."

Loki scowls.

"You're going to have to repair your relationship with him," Steve says firmly yet gently. Loki raises an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. He could be your best ally, and we need all the help we can get."

"You do not know what you ask."

"All I ask is for you to try. I know it won't be easy. I know you feel he betrayed you. I know you still want to hurt him. But you need to try to let that go."

"Forgive the interruption," comes a cool, upper-class English voice. "When your guest arrived, I took the liberty of ordering dinner from Ms. Potts' favorite Italian restaurant. The delivery person is in the elevator now."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

There is a ding, and the elevator doors open revealing a twenty-something dark-skinned girl with short-cropped hair. "Delivery for Stark?"

Tony goes to pay her and tips generously with a smile and a wink. "Dinner is served," he calls out.

They all move to the bar and eat. Tony and Pepper provide most of the conversation. Bruce chimes in when the topic turns to science-y things. Steve and Loki remain largely quiet, usually only speaking in answer to a direct question. At the end of the meal, Tony suddenly announces, "Loki here has been studying up on baseball."

"You have?" Steve is surprised.

"I thought we might attend a game sometime." There's a vulnerability in Loki's voice that the artist has never heard before.

Steve smiles, genuinely touched that Loki would even consider going to one. "I'd like that."

"The Dodgers are your team, are they not? I remember that shirt you wore."

"Yes, but they're in LA now. They don't play here."

"But they travel to play the team here in New York."

"Yeah, yeah they do." Steve is proud that Loki knows that.

"We can see them then."

"It's getting kind of late," Bruce says, knowing it isn't really true. But he is feeling a bit lonely amongst these two couples and wants some time to himself.

"Loki and I should get going," Steve agrees.

"Where to?" Stark asks. When Steve answers that they're going to his apartment, Tony immediately says no. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has it under surveillance, remember? If Loki goes anywhere near there, they'll know it."

"I could disguise myself," Loki suggests.

"That reminds me there's a whole conversation there I'd like to have. But later…It won't work. If Captain Modest shows up with someone who doesn't leave until morning, there will be lots of red flags. No. The two of you are staying here. You'll be on the same floor as Banner but really, really far away from his room."

"Thank you," Bruce says.

"No problem, buddy." Stark turns back to Loki, "Also, JARVIS has been instructed not to let you access any other floors except the lobby. So no snooping! We'll meet back here tomorrow morning-ish. You'll need Bruce to get back onto this floor, so don't misplace him. I believe that concludes our festivities for the evening, at least the public ones. Bruce, will you please show these gentlemen to their room?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Loki and Steve join Bruce on the elevator. They go two floors down. "Yours is the last one down that hall," he says pointing left. "Mine is on the other end. Good night," he concludes and walks down the hallway to their right.

Steve and Loki walk to their room in silence. They arrive to find a very spacious suite with an attached bath and a small sitting area.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed," Steve announces before heading to the bathroom.

Loki removes his suit jacket and tie and lays them on one of the chairs. He examines the various furnishings around him as the sound of water turning on and off comes from the next room. The bed has a rectangular leather headboard with several tufts. The side tables and chest of drawers are a rich mahogany wood. The walls are painted a grey-ish blue color with crown molding along the top in a stark white. The bed's duvet is a rich burnt orange color and has too many pillows.

"It's all yours," Steve says as he steps out of the bathroom in only his boxers. Loki's eyes linger on Steve for a moment before walking past him and into the washroom. After relieving his bladder, washing his hands and face, and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush that had been in its packaging, Loki removes the rest of his outer clothes and returns to the main room. Steve has already removed most of the pillows and has turned down the covers. He turns around when he hears Loki behind him. Loki, like him, is in only his boxers. They stare at each other for a moment before moving to close the distance between them.

They kiss, savoring the taste of the toothpaste mingling with the remembered taste of their lips.

"Yep," Steve says when they stop to take a breath. "Your tongue is indeed skilled."

"And my mouth?"

"Even more so. We should probably get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Steve walks around the bed, and both get under the covers. The soldier turns off the light. They lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling and not talking.

After a few minutes that feel longer than they are, a voice breaks the silence. "I'm not tired," Loki says to the darkness.

"Me, neither."

Loki props himself up and turns so that he hovers above Steve. He strokes the artist's face. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? He has given up control over that. But this moment…this moment he can control. He lowers himself down and places kisses over each of Steve's eyes, the tip of his nose, both corners of his mouth, and the bottom of his chin before continuing kissing down his throat.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" Silvertongue responds as he kisses Steve's right collarbone.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Loki, pretending to believe it, gives a "Mm-Hmm" and begins circling Steve's nipple with his tongue.

Steve's breathing is heavier as his body responds. "Silvertongue," he breathes as one hand cradles the back of Loki's head while the other begins stroking up and down along the man's spine. With the nipple now hard and shiny with saliva, Loki continues kissing down Steve's abdomen and disappears beneath the covers. There is a tug on Steve's boxers, and the soldier lifts his ass to make it easier to get them off. He can no longer feel Loki's lips, only the warm breath letting him know that the man is inches away from his semi-erect penis. Just the breath gets him harder. But it's the feel of a tongue running up along the underside of his cock that causes him to moan. He feels it again, that same wet warmness running from base to tip, and he breathes Loki's name as his hands run through black hair. The man beneath the covers kisses his tip then begins to slowly envelope the artist in his mouth.

It is the warmest, wettest, most amazing sensation Steve has ever felt. But it happens excruciatingly slow. He wants to push down the head in his hands, to force more of Loki's mouth around him, but he closes his eyes in an effort to regain some control. But then Loki's warmth has left him. There's a pause. Steve lifts the covers to see why and finds Loki staring up at him. Silvertongue smiles that wonderfully wicked smile of his and then engulfs Steve in his mouth with an amazingly erotic blend of a hum and a growl. Steve gasps. Loki pulls back, sucking as he does. He repeats the motion once, twice, then more quickly again and again. Hums come intermittently, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through the human.

Steve throws the top sheet off of them, not wanting to have those green eyes covered. His hands are now at his side, grasping the sheet below him, trying to find something to ground him. But Loki is taking him to that height that is so familiar and yet so new. He's trying not to buck his hips up, but he needs to be inside Loki, to feel that warm tremulous wetness. It's a losing battle. Steve's hips involuntarily jerk up as he reaches the precipice and continue to do so as each stream of semen escapes him with a shudder. He relaxes, eyes still on the man staring back at him, a thin film of sweat covering both of their bodies. Loki swallows and then crawls up until their faces are level.

They kiss, Steve slightly distracted by the new taste, the taste of himself. He turns them so that Loki is now beneath him. His hand traces a path down Loki's torso and is a little surprised to find the man still has on underwear. Steve plunges his hand beneath the waistband and finds that Loki is ready. The god hastily removes his boxers and turns to his side. Steve lies behind him and begins kissing his lover's shoulder blade.

Loki grabs the soldier's hand and places it back around his dick. Steve needs no other encouragement. His hand, so practiced with his own body, begins to move along Loki's erection. His mouth, tongue, and teeth work at the god's shoulder. It isn't long before Loki is voicing his pleasure. Not much longer after that, he begins giving encouragement and instruction.

"Yes. A little more pressure. That's it. Now just…just…just a bit…faster. Oh, yes. Oh, Steve." Loki begins to move to try to quicken the pace. His breaths become punctuated with short moans until he presses his back against man behind him and his seed shoots across the sheets. Loki, God of Mischief, turns to face this human who is changing his life and kisses him deeply. "Thank you," he breathes.

Loki cleans the sheets with a wave of his hand and lies back feeling relaxed. Steve retrieves the duvet and covers the bottom-half of their still-naked bodies. Both men are once again on their backs, though this time with their arms touching. Both are nervous about what will happen tomorrow. This could be the last night they get to spend together in a very long time.

Now it is Steve who props himself up and hovers just above the god. He strokes Loki's cheek and places a chaste kiss on his mouth. He lowers back down more on his stomach than on his side and drapes an arm around Loki's waist. It is part protection, part possession, part preservation of that moment. Loki shifts towards the artist tangling their legs together, relishing the other man's scent.

Eventually, periodically, sleep comes but never stays long.


	9. Negotiations

**A/N:** A lot of this chapter is setting up what will be happening in future chapters. Also, it marks the last planned appearance of pre-serum Steve. So unless anyone has a strong need to see more of him (let me know if you do), say good-bye. _(We still love you, pre-serum Steve. But you've served your purpose, and now it's time to go.)_

**Disclaimer:** Marvel still owns this universe

* * *

Bruce is drinking coffee when Steve and Loki appear fully dressed from their room.

"Coffee?" Steve accepts. Loki declines. "Did the two of you get any sleep?"

"Yeah. Not a whole lot, though."

"I bet not," is all Bruce says on that topic. "We can take our cups up to Tony's floor."

"Breakfast?" Steve asks. He is starving. They wait for him to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to take with them. Once on Tony's floor, they eat in silence, deciding the billionaire should be there when they contact Fury.

When Tony finally does arrive, Steve calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and uses the phone's speaker function with a little help from Bruce.

"Please tell Director Fury that Captain Steve Rogers needs to speak with him." He is immediately put on hold. There's no music, just a voice talking about the many wonderful things S.H.I.E.L.D. does.

The voice stops.

"Captain Rogers. You didn't make it home last night."

Steve clenches his jaw. He looks at Loki whose face is emotionless. "No, Sir. I had other priorities."

"What priorities could have taken you to Stark Tower? That is where you're calling from, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. If you and Agents Barton and Romanoff would like to join us here, Director, I'll be happy to make that clear."

"So this does involve Stark. Is Dr. Banner in on this, too?"

"I'd prefer to wait until you arrive to explain, Sir."

"How soon do you need us over there?"

"As soon as you can, Sir." Loki is looking more and more annoyed each time the word 'Sir' passes Steve's lips.

"Is there anything we need to be aware of?"

"You'll learn everything when you arrive."

There is a pause. "We'll be there within the next two hours," Fury declares and hangs up.

"Anyone having second thoughts?" Tony asks. No one answers.

xxxxxxx

They hear the helicopter before it appears. Steve asks Loki to wait in a near-by room. He wants to talk to the rest of the team before bringing the former enemy into the picture.

Steve has just rejoined Bruce and Tony when the elevator dings and Fury, Barton, and Romanoff enter the room.

"Gentlemen. Was there a particular reason we couldn't do this in my office?"

Bruce and Tony exchange an apprehensive glance.

"We have a new recruit," Steve supplies. "He doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"But he wants to be an Avenger?" Director Fury questions slowly.

"He's got a lot of talent, but he's a bit…raw."

Tony gives a brief huff of laughter that everyone ignores.

"So where is he?"

"Please understand, it took some work to get him to come this far. He has trust issues, but he's willing to work to become part of the team."

"Enough with the sales pitch, Captain. Where is this recruit?"

Steve disappears into a room then quickly comes out again. Behind him walks Loki.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," rumbles Clint. Natasha just stares daggers at Loki.

"I sincerely hope this is not the person you were talking about."

"It is," Steve confirms.

"You want to become one of the Avengers?" Fury asks Loki incredulously.

"I want," Loki states, "to no longer be your enemy."

"Why? Why now?"

"I grow weary of our altercations. Midgard is not worth the effort, and I wish to come and go as I please."

Clint doesn't buy it. "So you say you no longer want to fight, and we're just supposed to believe you?"

"No, Agent Barton. I am willing to work for that belief."

"Really," Clint sneers unconvinced.

Loki's eyes turn to Natasha as he echoes her words from their first conversation. "I have red in my ledger. I wish to wipe it out."

"Nothing could wipe out that much red," Clint says unaware that he is paraphrasing the god's own words.

"Do not take the moral high ground with me, Assassin. You took more lives before I came along than I have ever been responsible for."

Clint and Natasha both know Loki's words are true. That knowledge only makes the archer angrier. Natasha continues her stoic stance.

"Red in your ledger?" Fury scoffs. "You and I both know you don't care about that. So what is this really about? What do you really want?"

"What I really want," the Liesmith breathes, finding it difficult to tell the truth, "is Captain Rogers. But I know that as long as we are together you will make life difficult for him. I would spare him that. I simply wish to earn your trust enough that you will retain your trust in him."

Natasha speaks for the first time. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"It appears I am no better than a child, Agent Romanoff. But if you tasted him, if you knew the real Steve Rogers, you'd understand why."

"They're in love," states Tony then mentally slaps his forehead for playing captain obvious. "I know it seems…ridiculous, preposterous, completely out of character for, well, both of them, but the alien really does seem to be in love with Spangles."

Bruce backs Tony up. "It's true. Two weeks ago it would have never crossed my mind that such a thing were possible. And honestly if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I still wouldn't believe it."

"So you both condone this?" Fury asks.

"We're willing to give Romeo and Juliet the benefit of the doubt. Or, you know, Romeo and Romeo. But, just to be clear, we still don't trust Romeo numero dos over there."

Steve goes for the hard sell. "He's willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust, Sir."

"Whatever it takes, huh?"

"You can't seriously be considering this," presses Clint.

Loki responds. "You gave Natasha a second chance. Do I not deserve the same courtesy?"

"Natasha didn't take over my mind."

"Didn't she? Certainly not as…overtly as I did. But I daresay she took over _something_ in you." Clint punches Loki in the jaw, making the god's head turn abruptly to the right. Loki smiles as he turns his head back. "Feel better?"

Director Fury ignores the outburst. "If Loki really will do anything, then the first thing he needs to do is go back under S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

Loki's face is one of unsurprised annoyance.

"Why?" Steve asks.

It is clear Fury doesn't feel he needs to explain this. "Because he's a dangerous criminal, and we do not want him loose on the streets."

"Fine. Then let him stay with me. He can live in my apartment."

"Your apartment isn't secure."

"Neither is a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell, Sir…not from him anyway."

"What exactly are you saying, Captain Rogers?" Though it didn't really sound like a question.

"I'm saying Loki is powerful enough to break out of your cells anytime he wants."

"But I won't," Loki adds. "I will go with you, Director Fury. I will stay in your cells. I will not escape. But I do ask two things. First, that Captain Rogers be allowed to visit me. Second, that you will begin sending me with your team. I must be allowed to earn their trust."

"Loki," Steve begins.

Loki looks at the artist, a small smile playing on his lips. When he turns his attention back to Fury and says, "Shall we go, Nurse Ratched?", Tony, Bruce, and Steve have to suppress a laugh.

Loki carries himself like a Prince of Asgard as he is led to the helicopter and as he sits during the flight to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York headquarters. There isn't room for Steve, so he takes his motorcycle to meet them.

Loki walks proudly, back straight, chin up, to the clear cell reserved for the truly dangerous. He is pleased that they put him here. It only proves how frightened they are of him, how superior he is.

He's smiling as they close the cell door.

xxxxxxxx

S.H.I.E.L.D. won't let Steve visit Loki at first. But after he confronts Director Fury, he is finally allowed to see him. The one-eyed man watches the reunion on the monitors with Agent Romanoff.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid."

"It's all right, my sweet. I knew it would come to this. My only regret is that I did not think to give you one last kiss. I am the poorer for it." Loki is in Asgardian attire once again. Steve begins to sense a pattern for when those clothes show up.

"At the next mission, I'll insist they let you come along. Once they see that they can trust you, they'll let you out of there."

"Or I could simply escape," the God of Mischief half-jokes.

"Then they'll never trust you. Besides, you said you'd try."

"And try I shall. Now leave. It pains me to have you so close and not be able to touch you."

Steve starts walking away but then turns abruptly. "We're going to see that baseball game, you know. Mark my words." Then he turns back around and leaves.

Loki watches Steve walk away. He closes his eyes, trying to memorize all he can about that moment, and when he opens them again, Loki Laufeyson coldly gazes out upon his prison.

In his office, the Director turns to the only other occupant in the room. "What do you think, Agent Romanoff?"

"He certainly seems different around Captain Rogers. But that could just be a trick."

"Go talk to Banner and Stark. See why they think Loki's in love."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and one more thing. I trust that regardless of where this leads you'll make sure Agent Barton doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'll try my best, Sir. "

"That's all I ask. You're dismissed, Agent."

Natasha nods and exits.

She had hoped to talk to Tony and Bruce separately, but they are both in the lab when she arrives at Stark Tower. Neither one is willing to leave their station. They tell her about the books in the library, the way Steve could get Loki to back down (not always right away but eventually), and how Loki had left the decision of whether he would stay or go up to Steve. Discussing it, Tony realizes how weak it all sounds. If he were Tasha, he wouldn't believe a word of it and tells her so.

"Guess I'll just have to see for myself."

xxxxxxxx

It is on the seventh day of Loki's captivity that Steve decides S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to see some of the Trickster's power. The super soldier has visited every day, ending each visit with a stop at Director Fury's office to convince him to let Loki go. Nothing ever comes of it.

Steve enters the detention area that houses Loki's cell. "Show them the real me."

Loki furrows his brow. "Now?"

"Yes. I want them to see what you can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of how I looked anymore. I have you to thank for that."

Loki nods kindly. And then the soldier feels a lot shorter. He smiles at Loki, hoping someone is watching them. "Now open the door."

Loki is confused but decides to trust Steve. After all, he's doing all of this for him. The god languidly waves his hand at the control panel. A tendril of wispy, green light flows to its target, and the door to Loki's cell opens with a whoosh.

Director Fury and Agent Romanoff are watching on the monitors in the Director's office. "о дерьмо*," Natasha utters before breaking into a run towards the detention area. Director Fury is on her heels. _[*Oh, crap]_

Agent Romanoff races into the secured area and stops dead in her tracks.

Steve, small, skinny, short Steve Rogers is sitting on the bed in the cell, Loki's head in his lap, his fingers gently running through the god's hair. Loki's eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed, content, almost happy. Steve is looking at her as if to say _Now do you see?_

Fury races in before she can answer.

"Care to explain yourself, Captain Rogers?" His one eye is glaring at the men.

Loki immediately opens his eyes and tenses, but Steve keeps running his hand through the black hair trying to keep him calm and still. "I wanted you to see the skills Loki could bring to the team, Sir."

"And you thought this was the best way?"

"You haven't exactly been listening, Sir."

"Your judgment hasn't exactly been unbiased, Captain."

Steve's arms drop to his sides, and in the blink of an eye he has the height and build of Captain America.

Loki rises with the stature of someone born to rule but says nothing. He doesn't have to. He simply stares at Natasha.

"That's some trick," she says.

His lips curl up slightly. "I hope it didn't cause too much of a panic," he replies unconvincingly.

"Wasn't that the purpose?"

"No," Steve corrects her. "I wanted you to see Loki's power. Wouldn't you rather have him as an ally than an enemy?"

"His actions and his actions alone made him our enemy," Fury enunciates.

Steve rises. "And his actions will convince you that he is now an ally. But you have to give him a chance."

"No, Captain, I don't."

Did he hear that correctly? Had the Director lied to him? Could this have been for nothing? Steve is struggling to decide what to do next. Does he leave with Loki? Go somewhere far away where he can still help people and not be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or does he bide his time, hope to convince the Director that the Trickster can be trusted.

Loki can see the soldier's inner struggle and touches the back of his hand against Steve's. "It was a nice dream," he says, his eyes and voice tinged with the slightest note of sadness. He can't look at the man next to him. Tears are already threatening. He will not give them any reason to materialize. He keeps his head high, his pride intact.

"Please, Director," Steve practically begs.

"Maybe you should consider it, Sir." Tasha can't believe what she's saying.

Fury turns his head so he can look at her, scrutinize her.

"He could prove useful," she tries to justify. "Send him out with Rogers. If that works out, send him with Rogers and someone else."

Fury keeps looking at her, weighing her words and his trust in her against all of the things that could go wrong. "Are you volunteering, Agent Romanoff?"

She keeps her face blank as she looks at each man around her in turn.

Loki and Steve stand next to each other, the backs of their hands still touching. They make an odd pair. She doesn't understand what the attraction is between them. Maybe it's because they are so different. Steve's face is full of cautious hope. Loki's is a blank mask. She knows it well. It was the same one she wore when Clint brought her in. It's the same one she still wears.

"I suppose I am."

Steve begins breathing again, gratitude in his blue eyes. Loki nods once, the only thanks she knows she will get from him.

"Satisfied, Captain Rogers?"

"Better." He pauses to steel his nerves. "But does Loki really need to be in this cage?"

"What do you suggest?"

"He can stay with me."

Fury lifts his visible eyebrow. "So that he can gain even more influence over you? I don't think so."

"Stark Tower," Loki suggests with a sour countenance. "I can stay on the same floor as Dr. Banner. Surely having the Hulk as my guard would be more secure than this -" He looks around at the container.

"I believe Dr. Banner spends most of his time in the Stark R&D labs," Fury points out.

Steve volunteers to watch over Loki when Bruce is out. The Director isn't convinced. As with the original suggestion, Loki would be able to influence the soldier.

"I will stay here until my first mission. If my behavior is acceptable, I will be allowed to move in with Steve."

"This is not a negotiation."

"That's exactly what this is, Director. You agree to my proposal, and in return I don't make you look incompetent in front of your superiors."

Steve shoots a disapproving look at Loki.

The Director agrees that after the first mission Loki moves into Stark Tower.

Agent Romanoff reminds them that they need Tony's permission first, and Steve agrees to ask.

Director Fury wishes to have a private word with the Captain. Steve starts to leave but stops at the cell door. He turns around, grabs the front of the prisoner's leather lapels, and pulls the surprised Asgardian into a kiss. Then he walks out, following the rather unhappy Director to his office.

"You've really got Steve convinced you care about him."

"I do care. He isn't an idiot, Agent Romanoff. He knows what is real and what isn't."

"I almost believe you."

"Almost…And yet you helped us anyway. Why?"

"I've been where you are. And this way, you'll owe me. But understand this: If you cross us, if you hurt Steve, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."


	10. Operation Ibex

**A/N:** Welcome to Loki's first mission! I tried to make use of some of his unique skills. Hope you all enjoy it. And thank you for your continued support.

**Disclaimer:** The universe belongs to Marvel. I'm making no money off of them or this story. Truthfully, they're making money off of me, and I'm ok with that.

* * *

Loki's first mission is in Afghanistan. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't give him any details. Neither does Captain America, who studies and makes notes in the information file all during the trip in the Quinjet. Whenever Loki tries to strike up a conversation or ask about what they are to do, the soldier says he is trying to determine the best tactic and he can't do that if he's constantly being interrupted.

Loki takes the not-so-subtle hint after the 10th inquiry.

When they arrive at the US base whose name Loki doesn't care to learn in a land that is remarkably the same color as New Mexico though somehow hotter, they head to the commanding officer. Everyone stares at the pair as they walk, the super soldier from the past dressed in the American flag and the stranger in dark leather and metal wearing a helmet whose golden horns protrude obscenely high.

General Howard cannot help but be impressed by the super soldier. He remains professional during most of the conversation, asking Captain America if he's been brought up to speed, if there is anything he needs, etc. At the end, though, he asks for the super hero's autograph for his grandkids. Steve smiles and is happy to oblige. Loki finds it amusing. He's very tempted to kiss his love right now just to see how the General will react, but the young soldier is in full Captain America mode. And Loki did promise to be good.

Next, they go see a Sergeant Marquez. She leads the team they've been assigned to work with. The Sergeant and the Captain salute each other then shake hands. She looks both men over before welcoming them to Hell. They discuss the objective – The Taliban has a well-hidden strong hold in the mountains that run along the boarder with Pakistan. It houses weapons that are used to terrorize civilians and kill soldiers. They need to get rid of it. "So what's the plan, Captain?" she finally asks.

"Seek and destroy," the super soldier replies.

Sergeant Marquez is unimpressed. "And how do you propose we find it, Sir?"

"Well, assuming Norse mythology has a basis in reality, we'll be using a goat."

"A goat?"

Loki cocks his head. "What are you thinking, Captain?"

He addresses the Trickster. "I apologize if this is a little personal, but…there's a myth about a time when you transformed into a mare and seduced a giant's stallion?"

The Sergeant could swear she had heard Captain America say 'you'. But that can't be right. And what does Norse mythology have to do with anything?

Loki smiles. "Jealous?"

"Intel," the soldier corrects seriously.

"I was young and curious, and there was a wager involved. The pregnancy was interesting. It probably would have been easier if," he begins but gets cut off.

"Great. You can tell me the rest another time. For this mission, you'll be turning into a goat. I'll leave the gender up to you."

"I'm sorry," the Sergeant cuts in, "but did you just say he's going to turn into a goat?"

"An ibex, actually." Captain America pulls a picture out of the file and hands it to Loki. It is indeed a picture of a goat, but it has two glorious horns rising tall and majestic and slightly curving towards the back. "Remind you of anyone?"

Loki laughs with delight. "What would you have me do? I assume I shan't be seducing anyone."

"I think you've done enough of that. No, you'll be locating the cave with their stash of weapons. The only thing is these ibex travel in herds with seven to thirty members. So either you'll need to join a herd, or…"

"…Or I create duplicate images of myself. As long as they don't try to hunt me, I should be free to roam as I please. Clever, Captain." Loki smiles admiringly at his soldier.

"Let me get this straight," the Sergeant begins, "this guy is going to turn into seven goats and search for the cave in the mountains." She doesn't sound convinced.

"Care to demonstrate?" Steve asks the Trickster.

"Perhaps something small. Self transfiguration takes a bit out of me. I'd prefer to save that for when it's needed."

"Will this do?" asks a duplicate image of Loki from behind Sergeant Marquez's shoulder. She visibly jumps and then stares wide-eyed at the impossible.

"Thank you, Loki," Captain America says before going into logistics. The next morning they'll travel together until they are north of Asadabad. Loki as an ibex will then start exploring the mountain ranges south and west of Chitral, Pakistan. Once he finds the location, he'll return to their camp, and they will move into Phase Two.

"That's just silly," Loki says.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"I'm suggesting an alternate tactic." The god proposes that he go to the mountains now and begin the search while the others are traveling. There will be less waiting around for the troops that way. He remembers what warriors are like when they're bored, and it would be best for everyone, including the mission, to limit that as much as possible.

The super soldier admits it's a good idea and gives Loki permission to go whenever he wishes. The god asks as innocently as he can where he would sleep if he decides to leave in the morning. The Captain informs him that he would be placed in a secure facility under guard. There is a slight hint of disappointment in Steve's eyes that only Loki catches. The god decides to leave immediately, and the Captain suggests he transforms before he goes.

Loki nods and squats down, placing his hands on the ground in front of him. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and…Shimmers? Radiates? Steve would never be able to put what he's seeing into words. It's strange and beautiful and grotesque and mesmerizing. And then there is an ibex where Loki had been.

"Huh," Steve utters. The ibex cocks its head. "Your eyes are brown," the man explains.

The ibex blinks its eyes slowly. They are green now and looking directly at Steve, who smiles warmly. The god blinks again, and his eyes are back to brown. The long-horned creature dips its head and then disappears.

"Did…Did that…? Did he really…?" Sergeant Marquez stutters.

"Yes, he did," Steve answers with a smile then immediately goes back into soldier mode.

xxxxxxxxxx

Loki wanders the mountains with his images for 11 days before he finds the cave. During that time, only one person tries to hunt the false herd of ibex, and he is a bad aim. The god notes the location then wanders quietly away. He stays an extra day, enjoying his freedom, and discovers a second cave with even more weapon stockpiles. Once he's satisfied that there are no other caves in the area, he moves out of sight to eliminate the duplicates and transport to Steve's side.

Captain America is listening to a young soldier named Mike Torrence, who is not even old enough to drink alcohol legally, talk about his grandfather. According to the stories he grew up hearing, then Lieutenant Torrence had proudly been on a few missions with Captain America back in World War II and would tell anyone and everyone who would listen about his brush with greatness. The war hero is so focused on the baby-faced soldier that he doesn't notice the horned ibex when it appears.

"Where'd that come from?" Torrence wonders aloud.

Captain America turns immediately and asks, "Loki?" The ibex nuzzles its head against the super soldier's hand. Steve smiles and begins stroking its snout.

"You know this thing?"

"You could say that," he says, his eyes never leaving the ibex. "Would you prefer to transform somewhere private?"

The god pushes against Steve's hand again.

"Excuse me, Torrence, but this goat has some valuable intel. But I hope we can talk more about your family later."

Steve leads Loki to an empty tent and is once again transfixed as the ibex transforms back into a man. The Trickster in his leather and helmet immediately stretches his back and arms.

"Well that wasn't nearly as fun as my time as a mare. At least I got to keep my horns." For a moment the two men just stare at each other. "What? No kiss hello? No welcome back?"

"Did you get the location?"

Loki keeps looking at the soldier trying to decide whether he should take a kiss or not. He frowns and rolls his eyes. "Take me to a map."

They find Sergeant Marquez and a map of the area. Loki informs them of the second stockpile and points to the locations of both caves. They are in Pakistan. The Sergeant shakes her head and says the mission is over. If they go into Pakistan, it could cause a major political incident.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. You won't have to. They're still watching us, correct? We'll move out, engage them about three klicks from here, get them into Afghanistan."

"That won't eliminate the caves, Captain."

"Someone else will be taking care of that. I've just got to make a call."

"Do I want to know? Never mind, I know I don't." She looks over the two men in front of her. "I hope you two are planning to change into fatigues, because the pair of you stick out like sour thumbs in those get-ups."

Captain America informs her that Loki will be changing.

"Will I?"

"Yes, you will." It was not up for discussion. "I, on the other hand, will be remaining in my uniform."

"But, Sir."

"No arguments, Sergeant. This uniform is a symbol. Also, it'll get their attention. If they're aiming at me, they won't be aiming at your soldiers."

xxxxxxxx

Steve insists that Loki change out of his leather before they move out. A band of light climbs up the Trickster's body replacing Asgardian armor with Midgardian desert fatigues. The god finds the new garb horribly dull.

Captain America and Loki ride in the Humvee at the front of the line. The young soldiers around them try to pump themselves up with loud, bass-driven, lyrics-screaming noise. Steve is trying his best to ignore it, but Loki can see how uncomfortable the music is making him. With a small movement of a slim, pale finger, the Humvee goes silent.

A collective "awww" is heard while someone tries to get the music working again.

Loki catches Steve's eye, gives him a smile, and begins to recite from Henry V, giving the words the intensity of war:

Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more;

Or close the wall up with our English dead.

In peace there's nothing so becomes a man

As modest stillness and humility:

But when the blast of war blows in our ears,

Then imitate the action of the tiger;

Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood,

Disguise fair nature with hard-favour'd rage;

Then lend the eye a terrible aspect;

Let pry through the portage of the head

Like the brass cannon; let the brow o'erwhelm it

As fearfully as doth a galled rock

O'erhang and jutty his confounded base,

Swill'd with the wild and wasteful ocean.

Now set the teeth and stretch the nostril wide,

Hold hard the breath and bend up every spirit

To his full height. On, on, you noblest English.

The silence that follows is charged.

Captain America gives the God of Mischief a nod as a determined fire flickers within his blue eyes. Loki, also feeling that rush of nervousness and adrenaline that comes before battle, is tempted to claim the super soldier's mouth with his own. But there are others here, and he knows they are probably not as open-minded as the Asgardians. Still, their eyes do not leave each other until the vehicle stops.

The hero takes the lead, climbing up to higher ground and yelling for the insurgents to get him. Shots are heard before any enemy is seen. Captain America easily deflects the bullets with his shield and begins firing at the enemy with his pistol.

The other American soldiers scramble for cover then begin exchanging fire with those in the mountains they can see. Loki creates duplicate images in desert fatigues to confuse the enemy.

Suddenly several loud explosions are heard deep in the mountains.

A few minutes later the sound of approaching jet engines mingles amongst the dying sound of gunfire. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. drones fly quickly overhead. The gunfire dies out as the enemy fighters are either hit, captured, or scurry away.

The fighting is over. The soldiers head back to base. But before the caravan of armed vehicles gets very far, Sergeant Marquez is heard over the radio. S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending a Quinjet to pick up Captain America and his guest.

Loki transforms his clothes back into Asgardian armor as soon as they are on the plane. As they head back to the Atlantic Ocean, Steve lays out on one of the benches that run along either side of the interior, his head near where Loki sits but not touching the god.

Steve asks Loki to tell him the story about turning into a mare. Silvertongue begins to weave the tale from his memories. It reminds him of when life was simpler, when he thought he knew everything. He stops when he realizes that Steve is asleep. Loki reaches out his hand and gently runs his fingers through the blond man's hair a few times.

"Don't stop," mumbles Steve.

"I thought you were asleep." He continues stroking the Midgardian's blond locks.

Steve smiles then says, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"'Once more unto the breach, dear friends,'" he replies, trying to imitate Loki's accent.

"It was the least I could do. I have no idea what those children were listening to, but it should probably be outlawed." That makes Steve's smile wider. "I miss you," is all Loki says then but with such vulnerability that Steve understands all of the things left unsaid.

"When we get home," he replies and tries to sleep.


	11. The Power of Blue Eyes

**A/N: **Warning - Angst ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I make no claim to this universe. Only the situation is mine.

* * *

Captain America and Loki are taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Exhausted and covered in sand, they immediately go take showers. Looks are exchanged between the two as they let the warm water wash off all of the dirt and sweat that has accumulated over the past few days, but they are both too tired to do anything more. Plus there's the whole thing of someone potentially walking in on them.

Someone has left dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform pants and white t-shirts with the agency's emblem on the front for them to wear. Steve remembers waking up after the ice in one of those shirts and running out into Times Square. Everything was different. Everything he had known was gone. The man out of time looks at Loki to remember he has something new now, something to be grateful for.

The two men put on the provided clothes silently. They find their boots are on the floor near the clothing, so at least the footwear is their own.

Once dressed, Loki immediately transforms what he's wearing into his Asgardian leather. Steve suggests something less formal but doesn't press the matter when Loki refuses. The soldier knows the clothes are as much about self protection as they are about projection of image. At least the god isn't wearing the helmet.

Showered and changed, they are de-briefed by Director Fury. He is impressed with the god's performance but still doesn't trust him. They are told that Stark Tower is being prepared for Loki, but that they will remain here for approximately 24 hours before being flown back to Manhattan. Loki is told he must remain in the rebuilt cage during the duration of his stay. Steve begins to protest, but Loki agrees to the terms. He sees it as just another instance of government incompetence and mistrust and goes to the cage with minimal complaint.

Steve goes to an open bunk and tries to get some shut-eye. He's too tired to be angry about how Loki is being treated. He's too tired to sleep. After putting his shoes back on, he gets up and grabs the pillow and grey blanket from off his bed. Then he goes to see the prisoner.

Once there, he tells the agent standing guard to open the clear cage. She refuses. Loki, still in his leather, tells her, "Just do it. If you don't, he'll make me do it, and I'd prefer not to."

"How could you? You're locked inside."

An image of Loki appears beside her. "They obviously haven't briefed you about me," it says. "Now please be a dear and open the door." Then it disappears.

The cell is opened after several tense moments of hesitation. Steve walks in and tells the agent to close it again. He can hear the whoosh as it does.

Steve lays his blanket on the ground next to the bed and places the pillow on one end. Loki asks what he's doing. "You were more instrumental in the success of the mission than I was. It seems only fair that I should be treated with the same courtesy as you." Then he takes his shoes off and lies down.

"So you choose to sleep on the ground?"

"I choose to sleep in here with you."

Loki removes the blanket from his bed and lays it on the ground, too, making sure one edge overlaps Steve's blanket. The pillow is then placed next to the soldier's head, and the god lies down beside to him.

Steve shivers. He didn't realize it would be so cold. Loki turns and places a leather-clad arm around the soldier. They shift a bit so that Steve's arm is under Loki's neck. Moments later, both fall asleep.

Loki awakens to hard ground beneath him and the wonderful scent of the artist filling his nose. The god nuzzles his face into Steve's neck.

"Morning," Steve mumbles.

"Mmmm," Loki responds.

"Sorry to break it to you, Captain, but this is definitely not morning." Agent Anita Hill is gazing down at the two men from the control panel. This is the first time she's seen them together, and she finds it a bit disconcerting. She plans on checking for extra blue in the super soldier's eyes as soon as she can see them.

Steve lifts his head. "What time is it?"

"19:23, Sir."

The soldier rubs the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Approximately 4 hours, Sir. Director Fury thought you might want some dinner."

"Dinner would be welcome, Ma'am."

There's no extra blue. _Huh_, she thinks. _I was sure there would be._

Because Loki isn't allowed to eat in the Mess Hall, Steve eats with him in the cell. The soldier cleans his plate and a quarter of Loki's, who says he isn't particularly hungry. Afterwards, they sit shoulder to shoulder on the bed.

"You okay?" the human asks.

Loki merely looks at him for a moment with open, almost innocent eyes then asks, "May I kiss you, Captain Rogers? I've been waiting for an awfully long time to do so."

Steve's hand cups the back of Loki's head and pulls him into a light kiss. Loki closes his eyes, relishing the feel of Steve's warmth and the scent of his skin. The human pulls away, but Loki moves forward almost immediately and kisses him again. This one is not quite as light but still gentle. Steve moves forward into the kiss and opens his mouth slightly. His tongue slips between the Trickster's lips briefly. Loki pulls away this time and looks at the blue eyes and long eyelashes of the man in front of him.

He had been free out there in those mountains. The God of Mischief could have walked away, could have left and never looked back. He had thought about it, had stayed longer out there than he needed to, but the memory of those eyes brought him back. He knew they'd always bring him back. He could think of nothing else that held such power over him.

"You shall be the death of me." The words are earnest, as though Loki has already accepted this fate, almost welcomes it.

"Don't say that," Steve commands as fear manifests itself in the pit of his stomach. His hands are on either side of Loki's face. "Don't ever say that." He kisses the god again as though the force of his lips could force that horrible thought away. When it doesn't seem to work, he pulls Loki into a hug, the soldier's strong arms wanting so much to ground the god to the here and now, to convey the love he feels, to make the alien want to live.

"I'm never letting you go," Steve tells him.

It takes a few moments before Loki's arms rise to encircle the man holding him so tightly. He buries his head in Steve's neck and breathes. The breaths are soft at first, soft and deep and relaxing. The God of Mischief becomes so relaxed he does not notice that the walls he has so carefully built for protection after his fall begin to crumble in earnest. But as the soldier's arms continue their constant pressure, he notices the change. Silvertongue realizes how deep his feelings go for the human, how his heart truly isn't his own anymore. He loves. He is loved. And if that love ever stopped…

Loki tries not to think about loneliness, tries to tell himself that Steve is different from everyone else. Steve will not abandon him. Steve will not reject him. Steve will not lie to him. His breaths begin to come with a tremble and then a shudder. The show of weakness only makes the god angry and ashamed and causes him to shudder more as his hold on the Midgardian tightens. _Don't leave me,_ he thinks. _Please don't ever leave me._

Steve keeps his hold on the god, feeling Loki cling just as tightly to him, the leather-clad body shuddering as great gasping breathes escape against his skin. He's not sure what's prompted this sudden change, and it's scaring him almost as much as the words they just exchanged. All he can do is hold on. So that's what he's doing and what he'll keep doing until Silvertongue wants him to stop. "I love you," he tells the god. "I love you, and I'm never letting you go."

Loki waits until he regains some measure of control, until he knows he will be able to speak without cracking. It takes longer than he'd care to admit. "Forgive me." He pulls away, trying to wipe his eyes discretely. "I did not mean to…" He struggles to find the words. "...to cause a scene."

Steve laughs in surprise. "A scene? Do you not remember Germany? Now _that_ was a scene. This? This was you trusting me, and I will not abuse that trust. And I don't think any less of you, just the opposite in fact. I do believe I've never loved you more."

They try to sleep in the bed, but Steve falls off when he turns. Loki, still lying on it, makes the bed wider, and Steve stares at him. "Why didn't you do that before when we were on the ground?"

"Solidarity?" Loki offers. He rolls his eyes and admits, "I was too exhausted to think of it at the time."

Steve looks at Loki. "Can you maybe get rid of the leather? It's not very welcoming." The artist covers Loki up to his shoulders with one of the blankets knowing he'll be more comfortable if others don't see him out of his personal uniform. Sure enough, when Steve crawls under the covers, Loki is back in the clothes he originally put on, the same ones the soldier is wearing. It earns a smile.

They lie next to each other, arms touching.

The artist can't stop thinking about the god's words. He wishes they hadn't sounded so sincere. He wants the Liesmith to take them back. And that reminds him of something, that they could be taken back without losing pride. "What's that line?" Steve asks. "'When I said I would die a bachelor…'"

"'…I did not think I should live till I were married,'" Loki finishes.

"So when you said I'd be the death of you?"

"I meant… you'll be the death of the man I've become, the one who chooses freedom over everything but revenge, the one who makes deals he intends to break, the one who does what he wants regardless of the consequences. If that part of me dies, what's left?"

"He'll never die, not completely. He's just changing, evolving. He's getting other priorities. Is that so bad?"

Is it? Loki isn't sure, so he closes his eyes and tries to sleep while Steve waits for an answer that never comes.

* * *

**A/N:** Award yourself +15 if you know where the quote comes from. And give yourself another +5 if you know who says it. Next time, we'll be back at Stark Tower. And you remember what happened their last night there...


	12. First Night in Stark Tower

**A/N:** First I want to thank you all again for the continued support. The next 2 chapters will be a bit shorter, but there are some longer ones coming. You may have already figured it out, but I'm trying to stick to a Mon-Wed-Fri posting schedule. I've got enough chapters in various stages of editing to be able to stick to that for a few weeks without interruption. (I never thought this story would be long enough for me to say that.) Anyway, thanks again for sticking with me. And please let me know if you have any concerns or questions or comments (or quemments) or reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Loki, and Stark Towers all belong to Marvel

* * *

Loki moves into Stark Tower the next afternoon. The fact that he does so in his Asgardian leather tells Steve that he isn't particularly happy about or comfortable with the situation. Tony, Pepper, & Bruce give him a lukewarm reception, not cold but not completely welcoming either. When Natasha and Clint arrive, the atmosphere only gets colder, and Loki becomes more aloof.

Tony explains that there are cameras throughout the building, so the god shouldn't try anything while he's living there. Steve asks if there are cameras in the bedrooms, remembering how uncovered he and Loki were the one time they spent the night.

"Yes, Magic Hands," he says suggestively, "there are. Only the bathrooms are camera-free."

"Tony is a bit paranoid," Bruce mentions.

"And did you enjoy watching us pleasure each other?" Loki's voice is smooth, almost as though he's asking Tony if he'd like to join them next time.

Tony is flustered for all of three seconds. "I fast forwarded through most of it. Still no penetration, Virgin Atlantic?"

Steve's blush only increases when Loki replies, "My mouth was quite full, as I recall. You should be so lucky, Ms. Potts."

"Now that I have those horrific images in my head," Bruce begins, "maybe we can be a little more civil to each other. Loki, do you have anything you'd like to put in your room?"

"No," the god replies.

There's an awkward silence. Steve tries to break the tension and help change the team's mind about the Trickster. "You know, Loki discovered that the Taliban had two caves with weapons stockpiled. We wouldn't have found either of them without his help."

Loki is unused to such praise and feels rather uncomfortable. The others nod in acknowledgement but say very little. The soldier is disappointed. He doesn't realize that Tony hates talking about Afghani caves. And if Tony or Thor, who isn't there, doesn't take the lead, conversations have a way of fizzling out.

After an awkward silence, Loki suddenly says, "I've changed my mind. There is something I'd like to put in my room." He verifies that it is the same one he and Captain Rogers stayed in last time. Then he asks if he needs an escort to access it. He does, but no one offers to take him.

Steve glares at them, trying to guilt them into helping, knowing Loki won't ask for it. "I'll take you," he finally says.

"No. I'll go," Bruce offers. "I need to check on something in the lab anyway."

They don't look at each other on the elevator ride down to their floor. Loki walks out alone and turns left. He goes through his room and into the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed and locked, he vanishes.

Back in Tony's penthouse, Steve is lecturing. "He risked his own life to get us that intel. And he's saved many soldiers' lives with it. The least you can do is be nice to him."

"Forgive the interruption," comes the familiar voice of JARVIS, "but security sensors indicate the prisoner Loki is no longer in Stark Tower."

"Are you sure?" the super soldier asks.

"Yes, Sir," the AI responds.

"Damn it," Steve spits just before running to the elevator.

"How did he leave?" demands Tony.

"Sensors indicate that he was in his bathroom, and then he was not," answers the machine in a very nonchalant voice.

When Steve gets to the bathroom, he finds the door locked. He pounds on it even though he knows the god isn't in there. "Damn it, Loki! You promised you'd try. I know it's hard, but you promised."

"He was always going to leave you, Captain. Deep down, you knew that," Natasha says softly from behind. Clint is beside her.

The bathroom door opens, and Loki is surprised to find so many people in his room. Steve immediately pulls him into a hug. "Where did you go?" Steve demands.

Loki replies slowly as though it were obvious, "Bathroom."

Steve pulls away. "JARVIS knows you left the tower. Where did you go?" he demands.

The god flares his nostrils. "Am I to be treated like a prisoner for the rest of my life? Very well. I went to retrieve these books." He shows the books he's holding to Steve.

"Fury will hear about this," Clint promises.

"By all means, go tell Daddy. Now get out of my room before I do something Steve will regret. You, too, Rogers. I wish to be alone."

Steve leaves reluctantly but comes back a couple of hours later to ask if he'd like to join the team for dinner. Loki knows they don't want him there, and he is in no mood to put up with their scrutiny. Though the walls have changed, he is still a prisoner. And prisoners do not eat with their guards.

"I'm not your guard," Steve explains when he returns later with two plates of lasagna and salad. When they are seated at the table, the human tries to engage the alien. "Baseball season starts soon. And I figure you probably haven't seen much of New York. So I thought maybe, when we're not busy with work, I could show you the city." He gets an unbelieving look. "I know they may not let you out and about soon, but when they do, we can go out…paint the town."

Loki puts down his utensils. "It has not been a good couple of days for me, and I apologize. I don't like being told what to do. And after the freedom of being out in the mountains, I'm finding it especially difficult to accept these restrictions."

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

"You're the only one whose opinion matters to me."

Steve convinces the god to come with him back upstairs to finish eating and to apologize to the group. The apology is short and unfelt, but it is a start. Loki promises not to vanish from the tower again unless given express permission. Most of the Avengers don't believe him.

Clint asks why Loki didn't escape during the mission. Loki responds that it is the same reason he allowed himself to be taken into custody in the first place, the same reason he continues to remain. That reason is Steve Rogers. And Steve Rogers is the only reason. The artist gives Loki's knee a quick squeeze under the table.

They talk of Afghanistan in very cursory terms. All of the people gathered around the table have been there with the exception of Pepper. But all of their experiences are different, especially Bruce and Loki's. They get Bruce talking about the people and the culture with lots of interjections from Tony, who doesn't mind talking about Afghanistan as long as they never mention the caves.

As it gets later, Bruce decides to go back to the lab to do a little more work before bed. Natasha and Clint leave, and Steve escorts Loki to his room. The soldier had been told by Fury in no uncertain terms that he is not allowed to stay the night. Still, he lingers over their good-night kisses.

Loki tells the Captain that he should leave. "I know," Steve replies but makes no move to go. It has been so long since they've been like this, and he isn't ready to leave yet. Instead, he covers Silvertongue's mouth with his own to prevent more talking. His hands start tugging at the leather covering the other man's body. "Off," he commands between kisses.

It takes the two of them, but finally Loki's torso is bare. Steve removes his own jacket and shirt and presses his body against the god. Both men respond to the touch. Loki tries to remind the artist that there are cameras. Steve responds by pushing Loki, who falls backwards onto the bed. Gazing down hungrily at the man lying in front of him, the artist's husky voice says simply, "Let them watch." He removes Loki's shoes and then starts unfastening the leather pants.

Loki swallows. He's finding it difficult to breathe, what with all the blood flow moving down his body. Finally, the pants are off, and Loki lies naked and wanting across the bed. Steve lowers himself on top of the god, pressing a hand between Loki's legs and running it up his flesh before capturing his mouth once again.

The kisses move slowly down Silvertongue's body – chin, jawline, neck, shoulder. There is nothing except those warm, wet kisses, the tongue that flits across the skin, the tiny puffs of air that follows. They continue down – across the chest, down to the stomach, abdomen, hip.

Loki closes his eyes then opens them to try to locate the camera but immediately stops caring. He licks then bites his lower lip as all thoughts and sensations return to Steve and that glorious mouth. The god separates his legs, silently inviting the human between them. Suddenly he feels bites and licks moving down his inner thigh. A soft moan escapes his lips. The strain in his cock is almost unbearable. He angles his hips up, another invitation.

Someone must be taken; Silvertongue doesn't care whom.

Then what should feel like relief, the warmth and wetness of Steve's mouth around his erection, brings only more need, more desire. The god's back arches as the human sucks and hums and moves slowly up and down his shaft. "O Captain, my Captain." He can't help himself. Steve moves faster. "O Captain, my Captain," he moans again. And still his Captain continues unrelentingly, each movement making the god feel as though he's about to explode. And he is so close, so very close to release when the warmth is gone.

Loki looks down to see Steve staring up at him, a devilish twinkle in his eye. The artist licks up the underside of the god's dick, causing him to shiver. He does it again then quickly re-takes the whole thing in his mouth. Loki shudders with pleasure. Steve hums once more, and Loki comes blindingly, loudly calling out his lover's name. He feels his seed streaming in bursts into the human's mouth. He had forgotten. Silvertongue had forgotten what it could feel like, but he doesn't remember it ever feeling quite like this.

There's a movement, and Steve's tongue is in his mouth. He tastes the result of the human's efforts, and it is intoxicating.

"Was that ok?"

Loki's brain hasn't started working yet, and so he answers by pulling Steve into a deep kiss. When he can speak again, the god finally replies, "It was beyond amazing." There's relief in the blue eyes, relief and love.

And suddenly Loki's future seems full of wondrous possibilities.


	13. The Same Goal

**A/N: **Another short chapter, but the people in it are a bit nicer to each other. So that's a plus. And it begins to establish a key friendship. Thank you for reading and for the continued feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the universe this is set in. Joss Whedon owns the universe of the tv series mentioned prominently near the end.

* * *

Loki wakes up alone. He finds he does not like that anymore, especially after sharing the bed a few short hours ago. Without Steve, there is no reason to remain in bed. Light is streaming in from the windows. Surely the Doctor is back in his lab by now. Assuming it is safe to wander about the floor, the god goes to the kitchen and makes tea. He's taking out the peanut butter and jelly from the refrigerator when the elevator door dings.

Bruce walks in, his hair looking as though he just got out of bed even though he's actually been in the lab all night.

"Coffee?"

A stunned Loki replies, "I'm drinking tea." This is the second time they've been alone, the first time they've spoken without anyone else present. Memories of lying bruised and broken in a depression of the floor flit through the god's mind.

Bruce makes himself a cup of instant coffee. They eye each other warily. "So Steve said it was your idea to stay here. I can't help but wonder why."

"Seemed better than being held in a cage. At least there is some semblance of normalcy here. And Steve can visit," he adds softly, playing with the jar of peanut butter in his hands.

"You and Steve. That still seems really weird. But you do genuinely seem to care for him. Honestly, I didn't think you were capable."

"That is what astounds you? That I am capable of loving him? I have loved, Dr. Banner. And Steve Rogers is…" How can he possibly explain? How could one _not_ love him? "Me loving Steve is not the astonishing part. What I cannot fathom, what I am unable to explain is how he can love me."

Bruce furrows his brow. "Thor loves you, and you treat him like crap."

"Thor loves the memory he has of me. It is a false one. Besides, Thor is his father's son, a true Asgardian. And all true Asgardian's hate me and my kind.

"Sounds like you have some daddy issues." Bruce plucks the jar from the god's hands and opens it.

"Doesn't everyone?" Loki lets the words hang in the air as Bruce uses his index finger to scoop out some peanut butter and put it in his mouth. "I will do my best to stay out of your way, Dr. Banner. We have the same goal in mind, after all. You wish to avoid turning into the Hulk, and I wish to avoid being thrown around like a rag doll."

"You made him very angry," Bruce notes, his voice sticky.

"I'll try not to make the same mistake again."

The elevator dings, and Steve steps onto the floor. A smile brightens his face as soon as he sees Loki and Bruce standing in the kitchen together. _This_, he thinks, _is progress._ "Good morning," he says a bit too brightly.

Loki and Bruce share a look then immediately stop when they realize it. "Actually," Bruce replies, "I'm off to bed. Late night in the lab," he explains as he puts the lid back on the jar he's holding.

"Well, are you hungry? I brought breakfast tacos," Steve says hopefully. The breakfast taco was a revelation when Clint introduced him to it. They are one of the few things Steve unconditionally likes about this new era. "There's plenty. I bought a dozen."

"Ya got bacon, egg, and cheese in there?" Bruce asks. He decides to stay when Steve says he does.

JARVIS must have told Tony about the tacos, because he arrives not too long afterwards expecting to get at least one with chorizo and egg.

They make real coffee for the Avengers, while Loki steeps himself some more tea. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," Tony says in a British voice. Bruce is the only one who understands the reference. "Man, we've really got to get you two up on your pop culture," Tony complains. The men eat in relative silence, happily adding salsa and letting the juice slip down their hands.

Steve mentally notes how much less tension there is without Clint and Natasha. Even Tony's numerous and inexplicable cultural references don't seem to upset the soldier as much without the other two. And then he suddenly feels guilty about being glad they aren't there. That's when he looks at Loki.

"Is there something wrong?" Loki asks when he notices the expression on the artist's face.

"No. It's just…I think this is the first time I've seen you this relaxed with other people around."

Tony swallows. "I find a shared meal always relaxes people. Plus, he's never actually taken over any of our minds. He tried to take over mine," he almost gloats, "but, well, performance issues. Anyway, not having been his slave, that tends to cut down on the tension."

"Not sleeping in a cage helps," Loki offers.

"And tea," Bruce mentions. "Hot tea is supposed to be very relaxing."

"Says the man drinking coffee who's been up all night," Tony chastises.

"How did you…? Right, cameras."

"Speaking of cameras," Loki begins slowly. Everyone turns to him, and Steve begins to blush slightly. "There is footage from last night that you definitely do not want to see."

Tony makes a big show of putting a hand over his chest and gasping. "Did you make a man out of our Captain?"

"He's always been a man, Mr. Stark. It's a pity you cannot see that. No. We had a private moment of intimacy. I would prefer that it remain private. Although I do recall Steve saying something along the lines of 'Let them watch'."

Bruce almost chokes mid swallow, a small portion of the coffee landing back in the cup. Tony slaps his back a couple of times.

Steve decides to immediately change the subject by suggesting Loki join him in the gym Tony had built for the Avengers. The super soldier has been wanting to try it out, to test his theory that the punching bags will last longer. They can have lunch afterwards.

Bruce is happy for the change in topic. Loki is willing to allow it, though he does love when something makes Steve blush. Tony's not sure he wants the topic to change. Making Cap squirm has always been amusing. "At what time exactly was this moment of intimacy? I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna want to take a look. You know, for research."

"I'm going to bed," Bruce declares. "You guys have fun. And Tony? At least try to behave."

"Oh, Dad. You're no fun."

The scientist calls over his shoulder as he walks away, "You heard me, Junior. Go do your homework!"

Tony rolls his eyes and declares he'll be in his lab. He doesn't help Steve and Loki clean up but instead heads straight for the elevator.

xxxxxxxxx

After the workout and lunch, Steve and Loki are back on the floor the alien now shares with Bruce. By this time, Dr. Banner is back in the lab.

Steve creates yet another sketch of the God of Mischief, who fiddles with the television. He switches from channel to channel until he finds a show about a group of odd people on a spaceship.

There is a captain and a silly pilot. There is a very talented and sweet engineer, a large mercenary, a less large but equally dangerous second-in-command. There is a prostitute and a priest. But what holds his interest is the doctor and his sister. It is the image of her lying naked in a crate that initially grabs his attention.

"She is broken, and yet he sacrifices everything for her," the god notes as he watches the brother climb onto the unlit pyre the girl has been tied to.

"What?" Steve asks. He hasn't been paying attention to the television.

The siblings are speaking once again, so Loki doesn't answer. And then they are rescued by the 'big, damn heroes' in the spaceship. And the Liesmith realizes that the girl had been talking about the captain when she said their father was coming. He realizes that sometimes there is a bond stronger than blood, and he wonders if he could have that with Thor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asks when he sees Loki rubbing his eyes. He immediately goes to sit at the god's side and rubs the back of the other man's neck.

"Yes," he says. There is a sadness in his green eyes. "I was just thinking about my…about Thor."

"Are we wanting to see him or not wanting to see him?"

"Both." Loki shifts to rest his head on Steve's shoulder and feels a comforting arm wrap around him.

When Bruce returns, the soldier and the god are nestled on the couch still watching Firefly. Loki is singing along during the opening credits of each new episode. Steve just laughs and joins in as they belt out the last 'But you can't take the sky from me'.

Steve and Bruce make dinner, and all three of them eat on the couch in front of the TV. By the end, even Bruce is singing along.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Bruce wakes up the next morning, he is greeted by the warm, familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee. He follows his nose to the kitchen and pours himself a cup.

"You?" he asks, pointing to the mug.

Loki gives a small smile and sets down his tea. "I watched you make it yesterday. Is it acceptable?"

Dr. Banner takes a critical sip and swallows. He nods thoughtfully and says, "Perfect. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do after forcing you to live with me."

"Damn straight," Bruce replies with a warm smile before taking a seat next to the god. "Is Steve bringing breakfast again? 'Cause I could really get used to that."

Loki smiles. "I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see. But generally speaking, he doesn't disappoint."

When Steve arrives with kolaches, he finds Bruce and Loki sitting at the table discussing Yggdrasil and the nine worlds.


	14. WellPracticed Technique

**A/N: **Natasha fans, this one's for you. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** This universe belongs to Marvel.

* * *

Loki has been living in Stark Tower for just over a week when he and Steve are summoned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. regional New York headquarters. They have a new assignment.

Agent Natasha Romanoff waits for them in a room with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and a ballet bar that runs along the perimeter. A man and a woman in black tights wait with her. The sight immediately puts Steve on edge.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has a dance studio?" His voice is unusually high.

"Obviously," Natasha says. "Our assignment requires one of you to dance with me. Who that is and who gets to ride in the van is what we're here to determine."

"I can't dance," Steve says immediately. "I'll stay in the van." Natasha stares at him blankly. Then she blinks and looks at Loki.

"Have you ever danced before?"

"A bit here and there," he admits.

"Do you know any Earth dances?"

"Not really. Perhaps if you show me. I assume that is why these people are here." He gestures to the unknown couple.

Agent Romanoff nods. The couple moves to the center of the room. The woman announces, "At minimum, you'll need to know three basic dances: The Waltz, the Tango, and the Foxtrot." She has dark, curly hair and milk-chocolate skin. Her partner is tall, olive-skinned, and silent. "This is the Waltz," she announces. They demonstrate as she counts, "ONE-two-three, ONE-two-three. Now you."

Loki and Natasha walk to where the couple is. The god takes the agent in his arms, and they begin to mimic the moves from the demonstration as the woman counts her one-two-three's. "Chin up!" she cries every so often. "Butt in! Good!" She scrutinizes them some more. "Shoulders down. Back straight."

Round and round in three-four time they go. Steve stares at the natural grace Natasha and Loki seem to share, and he feels a pang of regret.

"Excellent. You may stop," the dance instructor says.

"Not bad," Natasha admits.

"I'm a fast study."

They learn the Foxtrot next. The couple shows them the basics. It has a four-four time signature with the steps done at one - three - four and. The instructors call out, "Step, step, side close," as they demonstrate.

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki says impatiently. "Just perform it. I will learn as you go."

As the couple dances, the female's chant changes between "One - three – four and" and "Step - step - side close."

When it is their turn, it is Natasha who messes up first. They start again. Both begin having trouble. They start and stop several times before Loki suggests they try it with music. It's difficult to dance to numbers.

The silent man puts on Fred Astair singing "They Way You Look Tonight." Loki and Natasha get into position and begin to dance. It is easier with the music, to hear and feel the beat as they take their steps. Soon they've regained their grace. Once it is clear that they have, they are ordered to move closer to each other. Natasha closes the distance between them. It takes a moment for them to adjust to the nearness, but soon they are once again in synch.

Loki looks to Steve, hoping to see a little jealousy in the blue eyes but instead finds barely contained grief. He immediately lets go of Natasha and leaves her behind. "Steve?" His voice is filled with concern.

"Let's take five," Natasha tells their instructors.

"Steve, my sweet, what's wrong?" Loki asks, carefully approaching.

"Please turn it off," he whispers.

"Agent Romanoff?" His eyes never leave the soldier.

The music stops. Loki lets the silence remain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" The god pulls him into a hug. "She was supposed to teach me."

"Peggy?" Loki asks. He feels Steve nod against his shoulder. "She was to teach you to dance." Again he feels the nod.

Realization comes to Natasha. "The song."

Loki pulls away from Steve. He keeps his voice steady, conversational. "You know, it must be awfully boring standing here watching us learn these dances. Why don't you go to the gym? Or better yet, look over the mission. Make sure whatever it is we're trying to do can actually be done and that this is the best way. Use that beautiful brain of yours to verify their plan," he proposes while giving the blond hair a soft stroke.

Steve is torn between wanting to take the excuse to leave and wanting to remain to support Loki. "You sure?"

"Completely. Your talents are wasted here. And it will make me feel much better knowing you've looked everything over."

Steve nods and looks at Natasha.

"Ninth floor. Agent Dawson."

There's purpose once again in Steve's eyes. He squeezes Loki's shoulder and takes his leave.

"Music can often trigger strong memories," Natasha says, though she doesn't know why.

"He still loves her."

She's surprised by the sadness in his voice. "Come on. We need more practice." Natasha turns the music back on and walks to the middle of the room.

"Just one question." He says as he moves to join her. "Does your boyfriend plan on watching us the entire time?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrects. "And yes, he'll probably be up there until we're done."

They move into position and begin. When the instructors return, they find the pair dancing fluidly around the floor.

The woman stops them and proclaims that next they will start the tango. It is equal parts technique and attitude. And Natasha and Loki have an excess of attitude.

xxxxxxxx

Steve, Natasha, and Loki are in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Their mission is to upload a virus into the Latverian Embassy's computer network. What the virus will do is above Agent Romanoff's pay grade, and she really doesn't want to know anyway. Loki is curious but doesn't press it. Instead he'll casually and accidently let slip that a computer virus was involved when he next sees Tony Stark. Steve is thinking of doing something very similar.

Loki is looking exceedingly handsome in a tailored black tuxedo and a scarf in a green and grey houndstooth pattern. Agent Romanoff is stunning in a form-fitting crushed-velvet burgundy gown. Steve and every other person can't help but notice her curves as she walks. They look like a power couple, and the soldier suddenly feels like the third wheel. It's a good thing he'll be helping to monitor things in the van.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been working frantically trying to secure the addition of Anthony and Rachel Hutchins to the embassy party's guest list. It was Steve's idea for Loki to quickly add their names with magic once they got up to the door. The invitation was forged. Loki would cover up any mistakes that might have been made. In short, with Steve's ideas and Loki's magic, it was very easy for the couple to get into the Latverian Embassy.

Their initial target is Ambassador Dostrovsky. His security access will get them into his office and ultimately onto the embassy's computer network. Natasha and Loki walk in arm-in-arm and immediately scan the crowd looking for him.

"No sign of the target," Natasha says conversationally in an upper-class British accent as she smiles admiringly at her fake husband.

Steve's voice comes over their earpieces. "We've got three heat signatures in his office. Odds are he's not at the party yet."

"We'll just have to find something to occupy our time," Loki responds. "Shall we dance, Mrs. Hutchins?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Hutchins."

Steve rolls his eyes but resists huffing into the microphone.

"So do you wish I was Steve right now?" the soldier hears Natasha say, still in character.

"Steve doesn't dance, and he wouldn't look nearly as good in that dress."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you should have him try it on."

That's quite enough. "You do know that I can hear you, right? That we can _all_ hear you?" In the party-filled silence that follows, the three yellow-ish blobs on one of the screens move. "Heads up, you two. Looks like the Ambassador is about to join the party."

It takes a few minutes before Natasha finally spots the man whose access they need. He's at one of the buffet tables. "I'm suddenly feeling a bit peckish," she declares and leads her partner away from the dance floor.

They casually place themselves next to their target. Loki bumps into him. "Oh, I'm so very sorry." He does a double-take. "Pardon me, but aren't you Ambassador Dostrovsky?"

"Do I know you?" the slightly chubby man asks in heavily accented English.

"Not yet. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Anthony Hutchins, and this is my wife Rachel."

"A real pleasure, Ambassador," Natasha chimes in with a smile and the affected accent. "Do you know, I've always wanted to visit Latveria? Ever since I was a little girl. My grandmother used to tell me wonderful stories about it," she confides, taking the Ambassador's arm in her own.

"Yes," Loki plays along. "She absolutely insisted that I acquire tickets to your soiree as soon as she heard about it."

"Did she?" The Ambassador is suspicious.

Natasha puts on her best I've-been-caught-doing-a-mildly-bad-thing look. "I'm afraid so. I was absolutely impossible to live with until he did. Wasn't I, Ant?"

"Absolutely impossible," Loki agrees playfully.

They chit-chat some more. Natasha lightly flirts with their target until she can secure the keycard, pass it to Loki, get it back, and return it to its original place inside the Ambassador's jacket. It goes very smoothly, and that makes the spy nervous. So they linger at the buffet for a moment after the Ambassador takes his leave.

Loki ensures that no one is looking when they slip away from the party. Steve helps them avoid any security personnel, and they get into Dostrovsky's office without trouble. The duplicate keycard that the Trickster magically imprinted works perfectly.

The god stands quietly near the door, listening for anyone approaching.

As expected, the Ambassador's laptop is sitting on top of his desk. Agent Romanoff pulls out the drive hidden inside a tube of lipstick in her clutch purse and inserts it into the USB port. She easily unlocks the computer and downloads the contents onto the last network folder he accessed, making sure it wasn't a temporary drive. It takes less than two minutes. The spy ejects her drive and logs out of the computer.

The agent stands and gives Loki a slight nod. The virus is uploaded. It's time to go. She asks the van if they are clear. She gets an affirmative, and they slip out the door.

They are almost back to the main room when Steve's voice comes over their earpieces. "Someone's heading your way. Coming from the party."

Agent Romanoff backs into a wall, dragging Loki with her. "Remember we're married," she says before pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck. He responds by grabbing her waist and kissing back forcefully, pinning her against the wall with his body.

"Що ви тут робите?"

Loki pulls away from Natasha, his face flushed. "What did you say?"

The security person repeats in broken English. "Why you are here? No one allowed."

Agent Romanoff's face shows embarrassment tinged with just a little guilt. "I'm so sorry," she breathes.

"Yes, we're very sorry."

"Why you are here?" he demands.

Loki gives a not-so-guilty smirk. "My wife was feeling…adventurous. I mean, how many people can say they've had sex in an embassy? You know how it is. We were just looking for a private spot."

"Go. Back to party. No one allowed."

"Yes, of course," the spy says with wide, frightened eyes. "Again, we're so sorry." She grabs Loki's arm, and they return to the main room. The guard follows them then goes to whisper in Ambassador Dostrovsky's ear.

"Looks like we're going to have to stick around for a while," Natasha tells the van and Loki, whose scarf she is running her hands over in a gesture she knows will appear intimate.

"What happened?" Steve asks, trying to assess the situation.

"We had to improvise," the spy replies vaguely, still using Rachel Hutchins' voice. "And now the Ambassador knows we were in a restricted area. If we leave now, it will look suspicious."

As if on cue, the Ambassador looks their way and checks to make sure he still has his security badge.

The small band begins to play a tango. "Another dance, Ant?"

"Why not?"

They go to the dance floor and immediately get into position. Loki leads, holding Natasha close in the strong, straight stance he was taught. They look just past each other, his chin almost touching her temple, as the god leads his partner. Her leg kicks and flits around and between his whenever they pause. The spy knows the Ambassador is watching them. If this dance can convince him that they were simply wanting to have sex, then they'll be able to get out of here without any trouble.

Natasha caresses the back of the god's neck and gives him a slight nod. He dips her, making her bend tantalizingly back, and raises her back up. She can feel his breath on her forehead.

Is the Ambassador buying it? Does he believe that due to not being able to have sex in one of the rooms they instead try to simulate it out here? Does he see what she wants him to see? Or does he see the truth - that she doesn't want to be at this party, that she may respect the man in her arms but would rather be with someone else?

"He's looking at you now, not us," the god observes quietly.

It's true. The suspicion that had been in his eyes has been replaced with lust. It is a look Natasha knows well, one she's used to her own advantage on more than one occasion.

"Kiss me," she orders. Loki pauses for a moment before he complies. The kiss is good, not too short and just deep enough to convey sexual desire without being pornographic. The spy is impressed with the god's technique. When she looks at the Ambassador again, his focus is elsewhere. She allows herself a genuine smile.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks now hating the van. "Loki?"

"Fantastic," the god responds, but Steve's not sure if that was meant as an answer.

The tango ends, and the agent suggests they have a drink before leaving. Loki is agreeable, and they find two glasses of champagne. "So," Natasha begins, deliberately forming her lips into a tantalizing pucker. "How do you like the evening so far?"

"Honestly? As interesting as it has been, and even with the definite highlights," he says as his eyes wander over Natasha's body, "I'll be glad when it's over."

"Really? Seemed to me like you were rather enjoying yourself. You've certainly followed my instructions with eagerness."

The Trickster's smile does not reach his eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that our kisses meant as much to me as they did to you." She does. He downs the rest of the liquid in his glass, as does she. They leave as they came in, arm in arm.

Loki and Natasha climb into a cab and are driven to the Emperador Hotel as planned. The van follows them, looking to see if anyone else is tailing the couple. They are clear.

After entering the lobby, they ride the elevator to the top floor then take the service elevator down. The van is waiting for them out back, and they climb in.

"Any problems?" Steve asks.

Natasha, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., replies, "Nothing we couldn't handle."

The soldier looks at Loki for any sign of…well, he's not sure of what, just a sign. But Loki's face is passive and reveals nothing. "Let's go," the Captain instructs the driver, and they're taken to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Buenos Aires headquarters. Loki wonders if S.H.I.E.L.D. has a headquarters in every city.

The prisoner cells in this location are small rooms with one tiny window and a large, solid door. It is an unspoken rule that Steve and Loki do not show much if any affection while others are around, but the god is still disappointed when Steve doesn't even try to find a way to kiss him before departing. All he gets is a nod and a very professional "Good-night," and then the cell door is closed.

Loki would like to pay a quick visit to the artist later, but not knowing exactly where he is makes an unsanctioned visit just a bit too risky.

Steve and Natasha make their way to their rooms together. There is a silence between them, awkward only on the soldier's side. "So, a couple of close calls, huh?" he finally says.

"Not really."

"No? 'Cause I couldn't think of any other reason you'd want Loki to kiss you." He tries not to sound accusatory.

"We needed to sell the story. Sometimes a quick visual is all it takes." Steve nods, and they keep walking. "Still," Natasha continues after a few steps, "he is an excellent kisser. I can understand how a few kisses from him might make you lose perspective, especially if you aren't very experienced."

Steve feels his chest tighten. No, he isn't very experienced, and he wonders just how many people Natasha is comparing Loki to. And that leads to him wondering how many others Loki has kissed. And considering how many that probably is, how could he, the skinny kid from Brooklyn, ever hope to keep the god interested?

Agent Romanoff sees the doubt in the soldier's eyes. She almost feels bad about putting it there. But she wants Steve to be careful, to not trust the Trickster completely in case he leaves. There's a reason the god is called Liesmith. And in her world, trust must be earned. Yes, Loki did his job and did it well. Yes, she believes he could become part of the team. Yes, she wouldn't mind working with him again. But that doesn't mean she trusts him, not completely. But then again, she can count the number of people she completely trusts on one hand and still have fingers left over.

xxxxxxxxxx

Natasha acts as co-pilot on the way back to New York. Steve and Loki are in the back. The soldier has been quiet all morning, a look of mild concern in his blue eyes. Finally, about half way through the flight, Loki looks directly at him and asks what is wrong.

Steve says that it's nothing, but the god doesn't believe him. "Is it something I did?"

"No. Not…No." The soldier's brow furrows and relaxes a few times. "It's just…you really seemed to be enjoying yourself last night."

"Was I not supposed to?"

Steve looks at the floor of the Quinjet and shrugs. "Dancing with Natasha. Kissing her. I can see why you'd enjoy it."

Loki raises an eyebrow. He can't decide if it is jealousy or lack of confidence on display. Either way, it will not do. And yet… "She is a very good kisser. Excellent technique." Blue eyes shoot up to the god's face. Loki continues, "I've no doubt she is very well practiced. But what she has in skill she lacks in passion. It was, I would imagine, what kissing Nurse Ratched might be like. All mechanics. No genuine feeling."

"It was enough feeling to fool the security guard and the Ambassador," Steve points out.

Loki smiles. "Portraying passion and feeling it are two distinctly different things. Last night, it wasn't her mouth I wanted to taste. It was yours. And if we were alone right now, you'd know just how much I still want it."

Steve licks his lips automatically.

"Tease," Loki growls, his eyes intensified by passion.

Steve stands up, walks to the front of the plane, and stares out the window. New York can't come fast enough.

xxxxxxxxx

As soon as they disembark from the plane from Argentina, they are de-briefed in Director Fury's office. Fury is pleased, although it is a bit hard to tell. The lack of yelling is the only real clue. Also, the Director informs them that they've already received some intelligence from the implanted computer virus. He gives everyone a "nice job". Then he turns to Loki.

"I suppose you're expecting some sort of reward for completing this mission?"

"It would be nice," Loki admits. But he doesn't expect anything.

"Well, I've decided to let you choose. Behind Door #1 – Captain Rogers is allowed to stay the night in Stark Tower whenever he wants. And behind Door #2 – You are allowed to leave Stark Tower but must return there by 11pm every night. Your choice."

Without hesitation, Loki chooses Door #2. If he is free, he can visit Steve's place once again where there are no cameras in the rooms. They can go see that baseball game. Steve can show him his world.

"Good choice," Steve says, making Loki smile.

They take the motorcycle back to the soldier's apartment. The god's arms feel warm and strong around Steve's waist, a reminder that they still haven't kissed since before they left.

The artist is impatient and has trouble unlocking the door when they finally do arrive. Loki, feeling equally impatient, opens the door with magic and drags Steve inside. They are kissing as soon as the door closes.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," Loki says as soon as they break apart enough to speak.

"And I love you, Loki Silvertongue."

The kissing continues for a while until they've finally tasted each other enough to feel whole again. They are sitting on the couch now, the fingers of their right hands brushing against each other. Steve rests his head in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki's left hand is in Steve's hair. "There are no cameras here," Loki notes.

"Mmm-hmm." The artist's eyes are closed as he relishes the feeling of the god next to him.

"I know you were apprehensive about going further with the cameras watching." He feels Steve tense slightly at his words. "And I've realized something. Whenever it happens…and please don't think I'm pressuring you at all…I simply want you to know that…for your first time…I want you inside of me. I want to receive you. And if you'd prefer that I be a woman for that, I'm willing to change for you."

Steve is slightly overwhelmed by the gesture. A part of him is afraid to speak, so he responds first by kissing the god. Then he looks Silvertongue in the eyes and says, "I don't want you to change. You're the person I fell in love with. And if you looked like a dame, it…it just wouldn't feel right. I want to be sure it's you."

Loki nods and lets go of the breath he had been holding. "I'll pick up supplies next time I come. Then, whenever it happens, whenever you're ready, we'll be prepared."

Steve settles back into his original position. "I thought for sure you'd want to be in me."

"I do, my sweet, but I'm willing to wait. You are very much worth the wait."


	15. Of Fathers and Sons

**A/N:** So here is another angst-filled chapter. This one was a difficult one for me to write. I had a hard time determining how much Thor knew about what was going on between Loki & Odin. And once I decided, well, it was still difficult. I took a few liberties with some of the Norse myths. Hopefully it isn't too distracting, and you will forgive me for the changes. _(Although Loki says this is my story and I can do whatever the hell I want. He can be such a bad influence, but I still love him.)_ Thank you again for your continued support.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, Marvel still owns this universe.

* * *

The Avengers and Loki are summoned to a meeting early one afternoon. Steve and Loki had been having lunch with Tony and Bruce when the call came in. They do that sometimes when Pepper is out of town to ensure that the scientists stop to eat. Tony insists they ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. together in his limousine. If they have to go, they might as well go in style.

The four of them are talking casually about their favorite modes of transportation as they walk into the conference room. Loki stops and tenses as soon as he sees the God of Thunder standing against the opposite wall.

Thor is not sure he can believe his eyes. "Brother?" Is it really him, this man in Midgardian clothes who came in so comfortably amongst Midgardian heroes?

"Thor." The word, like the speaker's eyes, is cold. Steve places his hand on Loki's back to ground him, remind him that he's not alone. Tony and Bruce take a seat around the conference table. Natasha, Clint, and Director Fury are already there.

"I see no shackles around your wrists or ankles. How can this be?"

Steve answers. "He's been working with us. He was an invaluable member of the team on two of our missions."

"Is this true?"

"Do you find it so unbelievable?"

"It is what I have longed for ever since your trickery led you astray."

"My trickery? Do not forget, Thor, my trickery helped make you worthy of that hammer in your hands."

"No, Loki. The Midgardians showed me the error of my ways. And it was Father's wisdom that brought me to them."

"Father's wisdom?!" he nearly shouts. "Father would have made you king when you were still an arrogant bastard concerned only with your own glory. It was only I who saw you for what you were. And it was I who ensured that Asgard did not suffer from your rule."

Thor shakes his head, evident pain in his blue eyes. "And we have both suffered for our actions. But now I see that you are trying, and it gladdens my heart."

"I care not for your heart," Loki cuts.

"And yet I still care for yours. Your actions give me hope, Brother. Father will be glad to hear of this, I'm sure. And someday he will welcome you back home to Asgard."

Loki's voice is quiet, and his body trembles slightly against Steve's hand. "_Earth_ is my home now. Steve is my family. I want nothing from you or Odin."

The god's blue eyes hold such sadness. "We were brothers once. I wish for us to be brothers again."

"We were never brothers, Thor. Odin only ever had one son." Loki turns to Director Fury. "Is this why we were summoned, because the great Thor chose to grace us with his presence?"

"Thor is here to give a report on what's been going on in Asgard and the other worlds. He is also part of this team," Fury explains. "You want us to trust you? You need to gain his trust as well."

Tony breaks the silence. "You really expect Cain to play nice with Abel?"

"I expect them to put personal issues aside and work together for the protection of Earth."

Steve quietly suggests to Loki that they sit down. The black-haired god complies silently, his arms crossing at his chest defensively. When they sit, the soldier breaks his own rule by placing a hand on Loki's leg.

"Thor," Director Fury prompts, "you may proceed."

The God of Thunder actually has nothing to report. Asgard had been concerned that there was no word of Loki, but now that mystery has been explained. Otherwise all is fairly quiet. Finally, he asks Stark and Banner if they have come up with a communications device that he might take with him back to Asgard.

Bruce has some prototypes ready for test back at the lab in Stark Tower. He'd like Thor to take them all back to Asgard whenever he returns. "We'll include some test plans and instructions to see if any of them actually work."

Tony is drumming his fingers against the table. "Is that it? 'Cause if that's it, Hammerhead can ride with us back to Stark Tower, and I can get back to something that's actually important."

Fury dismisses them with a scowl.

"Thor is to ride with us?" Loki asks Steve in a voice that is quiet but angry.

"Seems that way." When he sees the Trickster pause, Steve simply says, "Don't. I don't want you to be alone right now. So unless you can take me with you, don't."

Loki nods, and they follow Tony, Bruce, and Thor to the limousine.

The ride is quiet. Tony drinks and fiddles with the windows and some other nobs. Bruce studies Loki and Thor as though they were a science experiment he's observing, the fair-haired god looking heartbroken at his brother, the dark-haired god staring moodily out the window. Steve sits between the Asgardians, his hand again resting on Loki's leg.

"Have you seen Jane?" Steve asks just to break the tense silence.

"No. Not yet. I prefer to do my duty first and then visit her after. I am hoping that whatever science magic Banner and Stark create will also allow me to communicate with her. It is difficult to woo her properly when we get to see each other so rarely."

Steve realizes the only time Thor ever seems sad is when he talks about Jane or Loki, the two people the god cares most about. Bruce notices it, too. Tony is busy clinking the ice around in his glass, his mind back at his lab. And it is to the lab they all go when they arrive, much to the annoyance of Loki.

"Why must we be here?" he demands of Steve, his anger still bubbling within him. The soldier shakes his head and shrugs.

"Because," Tony steps between them and wraps one arm around each, "someone needs to explain how this stuff works to Thorsten, and I don't have the patience or the time. Just listen to Bruce and translate anything MC Hammer doesn't understand." Then he gives them both a pat on the ass and walks away.

Bruce is typing up some instructions on how to use the devices while Thor is looking around. After Tony chastises the god for touching something, he goes to stand near Loki and Steve. He appears so out of place among the technology and the chaotic sterility of the room.

"Are you here much, Brother?" Thor asks.

Loki answers only after a sharp look from Steve. "I share a floor with Bruce."

Thor's eyebrows rise in surprise. "So it is Bruce now. You have forged relationships. This is good. Father will be pleased."

"Speak not to me of _your_ father."

"He is your father, too, Loki. He raised us both, brought us up as brothers."

The God of Mischief grimaces and turns away. Steve explains quietly, "Odin is kind of a sore subject."

"I do not understand." Thor steps towards this brother. "The All-Father is wise and kind." That last word makes Loki huff. "He was always trying to teach us."

"Ha!"

"Always trying to teach us," he reiterates. "Even his punishments were lessons."

"Punishments?!" Loki snarls and turns to face Thor. "What know you of punishments? What punishment did he ever give you besides extra fighting lessons?"

"Loki," Thor starts.

"What punishments!? Tell me!" The Trickster is suddenly seething with fury. "Tell me how many times he sewed your lips shut! How many times he bade you lie naked on the floor while his guards whipped your back and thighs bloody! How many times he bound you to a slab while snake venom dripped on your face burning your flesh."

No one has ever seen Loki like this, shaking and wild-eyed. It scares Steve who is reeling from the shock of Loki's words and can't decide whether to intervene or not when all he really wants to do is take the pain away.

"I will tell you how many times since you will not answer. None," he snarls as tears escape his eyes. His voice becomes quieter but is still fuming, almost guttural in its intensity. "None because you are his son. You are gold and silver and sunshine, while I am midnight and forest and shadow. None because you are his flesh, and I am nothing but a war relic." He takes a breath. "Never speak to me of punishment again."

Thor is speechless, confused. He sees the pain and anger in his brother but never knew how much Odin's discipline affected the younger god.

Loki has stopped shaking, and the seeming calm is almost more frightening. "And do you want to know what the truly sick thing is? Every time he did it, I thought perhaps this time I would prove my worth. This time I would learn to please him. This time he would love me as he loved you." The tears continue to fall. "Which one of us do you think was the more disturbed?"

They stand there in absolute silence until Bruce walks up and puts an arm around Loki. "Let's get some air," he mutters and guides the broken god to the elevator.

"Holy shit," Tony says when they're gone. "Did you know?" The question is for Steve.

He slowly shakes his head. "I knew it was bad, but no, he never told me."

"I cannot believe it," Thor tells Steve helplessly, tears in his eyes. "Loki never expressed such anger before. I thought he understood what Father was trying to teach him."

"You knew?" Steve and Tony ask together disbelieving.

"Of course. They would work for a while, but then Loki would forget the lesson and revert to his old ways." The god notices the shock with which the two men stare at him. "You saw his face. His body is the same. There are no lasting scars."

"No lasting…" Steve can't finish the phrase. Instead he turns away, covering his mouth with his palm.

Tony throws the screwdriver in his hand onto the workbench and walks in small circles, his hands on his hips. His breathing is coming in huffs as his memories uncontrollably turn to his own father, the lack of support, the impossible expectations. He stops and faces Thor. "You may not be able to see the scars, but I guarantee you they're there."

"I know it must seem cruel to you," Thor tries to explain. "But Asgardians are more resilient than humans. All parents discipline their children harshly. It is our way."

"Except there's one thing you're forgetting," Steve points out. "Loki isn't Asgardian, and your father knew that."

The truth of those words gives Thor pause. "I cannot believe that my father would hurt Loki like that if he knew my brother couldn't bear it."

"Of course not," Tony says somewhat sarcastically. "And I'm sure Cap here believes the same thing about my dad. Doesn't change the fact that he was a neglectful son of a bitch to me growing up." Steve looks away guiltily and then at the elevator. "Leave them be, Steve. Bruce knows a thing or two about this. Loki will ask for you when he's ready." And that is the last he plans on saying anything about it. Tony walks to where Bruce had been working and says, "Now let's see how far Banner got with those instructions."

xxxxxxxxxx

Bruce keeps his arm draped over Loki as they ride the elevator to Tony's floor. He leads the god out onto the balcony before finally letting go. "How often did it happen?" he asks quietly as they both look out over the New York City skyline.

"Only when I was bad."

"Bullshit," Bruce says softly. "My dad used to blame my mom and me, too. But it wasn't us, just like it wasn't you."

"Your father?" Loki asks, his eyes still looking out into the city.

"Yep. He was a mean alcoholic and an overall piece of shit. Used to blame my mom and me for hitting us then swore he'd never do it again. But he always did. He didn't stop until he killed her."

Loki cannot fathom what that must have been like for Bruce. "Did you love him?"

"He was my dad. I loved him. I hated him. I wanted to kill him. Mainly, I just didn't want to be like him."

"Thor is so like Odin. And I know how much he admires and wants to be like his father. And even though I know he was obeying the All-Father's commands, I can't help blaming him for doing nothing."

"So he knew?" There is a nod from Loki. "And your mother?"

"She protested. She even tried to help a few times, loosening the threads, tending to my wounds, holding a bowl to catch the venom. But she could never stop it completely. I'm not sure I wanted her to." The tears come with the memories. And a new fear comes. "How can I face Steve after this?"

"I don't think you have to worry about Steve. In fact, I bet it's taking every ounce of willpower for him not to be here right now."

"He deserves better than a broken monster."

"Well, hey now," Bruce protests finally looking at the god. "You just described me."

Loki turns and looks at Bruce with sad eyes. "I suppose I have. I'm sorry." Then his mind suddenly makes a connection. He almost doesn't ask, but curiosity gets the better of him. "Does it feel like you're turning into your father when you become the Hulk?"

It is the first time anyone has asked Bruce that question other than himself. "At first, yeah. Losing control like that…it was…difficult. But Tony and the other Avengers are actually helping me understand that the Other Guy can be a force for good and not just destruction. We aren't our fathers, Loki. They try to make us like them; they try to beat us into submission. But you know what?" Loki shakes his head. Bruce points up and quotes, "'They can't take the sky from me.'"

That produces the first smile from Loki since seeing Thor at S.H.I.E.L.D. "Thank you, Bruce. I'd like to stay out here for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course. What do you want me to tell Steve?"

"Tell him…tell him where I am." He wipes the tears from his face.

Bruce leaves. Loki quietly sings the theme song to Firefly in his head gaining some strength from the words then looks out over the city. He wonders how many people are out there, how many are being bullied or beaten, how many are killing themselves trying to please their fathers.

"Hey, want some company?" Steve asks tentatively.

"Only if it's yours," Loki replies.

Steve walks over and wraps his arms around the god's waist from behind and rests his head on the shoulder in front of him. "You really had me worried." When Loki tries to apologize, he makes it clear that there is nothing to be sorry about. "It wasn't your fault. No one deserves what happened to you."

Loki leans back into the artist's chest. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," he complies and kisses Loki's shoulder.

"Tell me you still want to make love to me."

"More than ever."

Loki takes a deep breath. "Tell me I never have to go back to Asgard ever again."

"Not if you don't want to."

"Tell me I never have to see Thor."

Silence. There is the warmth of another kiss placed on Loki's shoulder, but the silence remains unbroken.

"Lie to me," Silvertongue requests.

There is a pause before Steve's voice responds, "You never have to see Thor ever again."

xxxxxxxx

Thor is finding it difficult to concentrate on the information Banner and Stark are telling him. Loki's words, his pain, his anger are too immense for anything else to fit in the God of Thunder's brain. He knows he is trying the scientists' patience when he asks them to repeat what they are saying multiple times.

It's pretty obvious Thor wants to talk about what has happened, but Tony doesn't really do feelings. That leaves Bruce, and he can't exactly discuss the topic objectively. So they continue to go over the instructions and the tests to be run on the communication devices. Each one is clearly labeled and has instructions that are also labeled. Each set of instructions also includes a picture of the device they go with. They run through each set of instructions, first showing the god what to do, then talking Thor through them a few times.

When Bruce is fairly confident that Thor can follow the directions on his own, he packs everything up in a padded case.

Thor takes the case and stares at the floor. "Loki told me he lives here with you."

Tony goes back to his super suit. Bruce takes his glasses off and cleans them with his shirt. "Yeah. It's a condition of his trial period."

"He and Steve seem quite close."

"They are," Bruce assures the god. "Steve's been a really good influence. They're together almost every day. His faith in Loki is pretty amazing actually. And I don't think Loki wants to let him down."

"I questioned whether Steve could help Loki when I could not," he admits. "It would appear that I do not know my brother at all. I have been wrong about so many things." Neither scientist responds. Thor takes this as permission to continue. "We looked up to the All-Father. Both of us wished to please him, to be worthy of him." The God of Thunder smiles at a memory. "I used to regale Father with tales of how I would destroy our enemies in battle. Loki, on the other hand, would listen quietly to him and then ask questions. His mind was always working. He preferred learning to sparring. It is not unheard of in Asgard, but it is certainly unusual."

"Did he always keep to himself?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, although…I always thought he opened up to me. I believed myself to be his best friend."

"You were," Loki's voice comes from behind the blond god. He had decided to return after a long internal debate. The simple act of shouting at Thor had helped to calm him enough to try some sort of reconciliation. But Steve's quiet presence, love, and compassion are what truly give him the strength to face Thor again. And Steve is by his side when he does. "You were my brother and my best friend, perhaps my only friend. But I knew you would continue to take Father's side. So I said nothing, preferring you to think that the punishment was fair, that it was nothing I couldn't handle." Then he adds, "And you were arrogant. I knew you believed that you could endure my punishments better than I."

Thor looks down in shame. "That is true."

"I need your help now, Brother," Loki confesses. "Director Fury says I must earn your trust."

Thor will not look at him. So much has happened that is not easily forgotten. "I remember how easily and prettily you lie, Brother. How you can paint a picture with your words that make those around you dance to your own tune. I have not forgotten how you had me believing I could never go home."

"I was angry then. I had just learned what I really was. I blamed Father. I blamed you."

Thor meets his eyes. "And you tossed me away so easily."

"I felt I was protecting Asgard."

"You were protecting your own power. You told me Father was dead. You told me Mother wished me exiled."

"Yes. I had my reasons. But I was _not_ lying when I said I never wanted the throne. I still don't. I only wanted to prove myself worthy. And when that proved to be impossible, I only wanted revenge…and oblivion." Loki looks at Thor and remembers the boys they were. "Can you forgive me, Brother?"

The God of Thunder pulls Loki into a great bear hug, pinning the Trickster's arms to his sides. Loki closes his eyes, barely able to endure the sensation.

"Thor? Would you mind not crushing my boyfriend to death?" Steve asks.

Thor loosens his grip as Loki slowly opens his eyes.

The soldier wants a definite answer. "So is that a yes, Thor? You'll give him another chance?"

The hammer-wielding god pauses, thinking through their past and wanting so much to believe. "I will," he confirms. "I pray I do not regret it."

Loki's mind is on something else. He turns to the artist. "Did you call me your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I did," Steve confirms with just a hint of firmness.

"Fantastic," Tony says too happily. "Now if the family melodrama is over, get out." He points to himself with both hands and proclaims, "Genius at work. Now go."


	16. Team Building the Avengers Way

**A/N:** Here's a lighter chapter after the last one's angst. It isn't my favorite, but it gets the job done...which is clearly stated in the chapter title because I've suddenly turned to Captain Obvious. Special thanks to **Jester's Pet Oriole **for requesting the uniform change.

**Disclaimer:** It is all Marvel's.

* * *

Thor talks Natasha and Clint into going with him to Stark Tower. He is meeting Loki and Steve in the sparring room they were shown the last time the Asgardian was there. Unfortunately, it requires enticing Clint with the possibility of hitting Loki during the session.

Seeing the three of them brings a smile to Steve's face. But now he has to figure out the best combination. Is it more important that Thor and Loki be on the same team or that Clint and Natasha be broken up? He suggests they first warm up in the gym however they like.

As they go, Thor comments on Loki's new uniform. It is still black and green leather with gold metal, but it no longer looks Asgardian. The basic shape is the same, but the effect is cleaner. The gold accents are more subtle though still pronounced as buttons on wide lapels. The look reminds Natasha of an 18th century British Naval uniform, something out of a Jane Austen film or Horatio Hornblower. Only instead of a tri-cornered hat, Loki still has his gold horned helmet. It's a good look, but Thor doesn't approve. Loki tells him that it reflects his new home and more importantly Steve likes it, and that's all that matters. Besides, it is far more comfortable.

In the gym, Steve starts with the hanging bag. Everyone else goes to the long-range targets. They each have different weapons: guns, bow and arrow, hammer, and knives. It isn't long before it turns into a contest. Thor is not allowed to be part of it, though, and it is the sound of Loki placating his brother that gets Steve's attention.

"The Earth targets are too feeble for your hammer, Thor. We cannot determine the point of impact in the rubble. How will we know you've won? Perhaps you should spar with Steve instead."

"You are not afraid I will hurt him?" Thor asks pointedly.

"Between your hammer and his shield, I'd say you're fairly evenly matched. Believe me, I've battled you both."

"And if we did not use weapons?" he persists.

Should he lie and boost Thor's ego or actually tell the truth? Loki decides on the truth, though given with some semblance of humility. Shrugging, he says, "I've always valued strategy over brute force, which would give _him_ the advantage. But I could be wrong."

"Are we doing this or not?" Clint calls.

They pull the targets closer to the firing line for an official starting point, planning to push them back with each round. Natasha goes first, then Clint, then Loki. The spy is at a distinct disadvantage, though, with pistols rather than a long-range rifle. She isn't too disappointed. She has no illusions about beating Clint. There's a reason he's called Hawkeye. Still, her performance is nothing to be ashamed of. All three contestants hit the center target for the first five rounds. Natasha falters at the sixth. Thor and Steve congratulate her before moving the targets back and removing the arrow and blade from the center of two of them. They return the items to their owners.

Clint and Loki continue their duel. Both hit center target after center target. They are focused, but Hawkeye is more relaxed than the god. In the end, Loki misses the center by an inch.

"Did you let me win?" Clint demands.

Loki raises an eyebrow. He is rather offended at the implication. "Of course not. I may be trying to improve our…relationship, but I'm not willing to let you win to do so."

Clint looks him up and down then raises his bow and shoots another arrow. It hits the center of Loki's target. "Good."

"That was a good effort," Steve tells the Trickster as he hands over the losing knife handle-first. Their hands touch as Loki takes the blade. Then their eyes meet for a moment, and they exchange small smiles.

Natasha notes the interaction. She waits for Steve to walk away before quietly asking the dark-haired god if he really did try to win. He assures her that he did. "I still have my pride, Agent Romanoff.

"Good." Then just before she moves away, she tells him, "Nice uniform."

Steve decides on a new exercise but tells them they need to go to the sparring room. Once there, he tells them that they'll be breaking into two teams. Steve and Clint will take on Natasha and Thor. Loki will be providing obstacles.

"Obstacles?" Clint asks suspiciously.

"Distractions," Steve corrects himself. "Loki will try to distract us while we spar. It'll help us with our concentration."

"Do we fight all together or two at a time?" Natasha asks.

"Lady's choice," Steve says.

"All together." She smiles confidently. "Thor and I are so gonna kick your asses."

Loki lets them fight for a while without intervening. He starts small, making clones of himself appear amongst them. Clint tries to hit one and loses his balance when his fist doesn't make contact. Natasha immediately takes advantage.

Next Loki creates an image of Jane Foster that allows Steve to make contact with Thor's jaw. Then the Trickster makes it appear as though the roof is falling on Agent Romanoff. It fools both her and Clint. They duck and roll instinctively out of the way. But how to distract Steve? A smile spreads across the god's face as a completely naked clone of himself appears behind Thor and waves.

Thor doesn't question why the soldier suddenly stops and stares past him, his eyes wide in surprise. The fair-haired god simply strikes the human's jaw with a glorious right hook.

"Loki!" Steve yells. "That's…Not that! Nobody else gets to see that!"

Loki feels suddenly guilty. "Sorry!" he calls to his Captain. And then he begins to get more creative.

Clint's hair turns bright pink. Natasha's skin is suddenly covered in hair. Thor is wearing red lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow. Steve's face appears to be melting. A swarm of rats runs across the floor. The smell of apple pie fills the air. Butterflies appear then transform into faeries. A white Chihuahua in a pink tutu yaps at them.

Hulk's roar echoes through the room.

Everyone stops and looks around tensely. Steve's the first to realize the truth, and he uses the advantage to punch Thor in the gut.

Loki smiles appreciatively.

The others go back to fighting as the Trickster provides more distractions. A Chitauri warrior appears and then the Warriors Three. An elephant charges through. Paper airplanes fly around them. A couple of ibex appear. The entire time, the Avengers continue fighting each other. They only stop again, ibex still amongst them, when they hear Director Fury's voice.

"What the Hell is going on here?" he asks as he walks towards them. The ibex disappear. "Are these really Earth's mightiest heroes? Because you look more like children fighting in a schoolyard."

"Director Fury," Steve begins, "we were just sparring."

Fury looks coldly at the super soldier. "Do I look like I care about your reasons? You should be learning to work as a team, not trying to kill each other." He looks around. "Stark?"

"In his lab, Sir."

"Are you telling me that Stark is not part of this free-for-all? Tony Stark is now the adult of this group?"

Everyone looks around sheepishly. Clint, Natasha, and Steve mutter, "Sorry, Sir."

"You should be. Never have I seen a sorrier group of soldiers. I am disgusted right now. So disgusted, in fact, that I am seriously considering abandoning the Avengers Initiative."

There is a shocked look on everyone's face.

Fury continues, "Either that or replace you all with Girl Scouts. Of course, we'll have to kill you first. You pose too great a threat." There is a brief pause. "We may even have to bring out the comfy chair."

There is a shared look of bewilderment on the Avengers' faces. "Did you say comfy chair?" Clint asks.

"Comfy chair," Fury says threateningly. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to be tortured by soft pillows…pink ones with little birds and flowers embroidered on them." The Avengers look confusedly at him, and then they hear Loki laugh as Director Fury disappears.

There is a moment of stunned silence before Steve breaks out into laughter. It isn't long before everyone else begins laughing, too.

"Oh, man," Clint exclaims between chuckles. "You've so got to do that to Tony and Bruce."

Everyone stops and looks at each other. Evil grins and nods are exchanged. Steve walks to Loki and puts an arm around him conspiratorially. They walk back to the others, and together they all begin formulating a plan.

xxxxxxxxx

Tony and Bruce are busy looking at schematics for the next Iron Man suit when Director Fury walks off the elevator, his hands behind his back.

"Dr. Banner. Mr. Stark. Your country needs you," he says.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Must be pretty big if you came to us instead of calling us to you."

"It is," he assures them. "I need you to stop whatever you're working on and help S.H.I.E.L.D. with a new weapon."

"I'm not in the weapons business anymore, Nicholas. Or have you forgotten?"

The Director looks at them confidently. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. But I think what we're trying to do will intrigue you enough to change your mind."

"What is it?" Bruce asks, taking off his glasses.

Fury shifts his gaze from one man to the other and back again. "Understand, the information I'm about to give you is highly classified. Nothing I say leaves this room. Can I trust you with that?"

Tony just grins. "You really wanna trust me with top secret classified information?"

"It's for the good of the planet."

Bruce knows if it's really that important Tony will keep quiet. "What is it?" he prompts.

"We have discovered a sure-fire way to deliver explosives into any enemy territory…_deep_ inside enemy territory. We need your help to determine how to ensure the weapons go off when they're supposed to."

Tony is intrigued and asks what the delivery system is. Director Fury moves his hands from behind his back and reveals the device he's been holding. A tiny orange kitten is trying to squirm out of Nick's grip. It mews when it's unsuccessful.

"You're kidding, right?" Bruce asks, not quite believing his eyes.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" He really didn't. "Everyone loves kittens. That's true for aliens and humans alike. They won't be able to help picking them up and taking them into their lairs. I mean, just look at the tiny little paws and the cute ears. It's so fluffy. Could _you_ resist?"

Tony and Bruce just stare open-mouthed and shrug their shoulders.

"What we need from you is a way to plant the explosives inside them. Then, when they are deep inside enemy territory, BOOM! We blow them up."

A look of horror crosses both of the scientists' faces. "You want to turn a kitten into a bomb?" Bruce asks.

"Isn't that what I've just been saying, Dr. Banner?"

"You can't…That's…" Tony stammers. He can't get the words out. "You can't do that."

"Why not? I know they're cute and all, but that's the beauty of the plan." The scientists still can't speak. "We did have another idea," Fury confesses.

"What?" Bruce and Tony ask, willing to grasp at anything that might end this craziness.

"We thought of putting bombs inside dildos but weren't sure aliens would know what they were."

Bruce and Tony stare in utter shock. But then there is a strange noise coming from the elevator whose doors are mysteriously still open. Clint appears from inside of it, clutching his stomach, which hurts from trying so hard not to make any noise. "You should see your faces!" He finally allows himself to laugh.

Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Loki all follow in varying fits of laughter as Director Fury and the kitten disappear.

"That was a trick?!" Tony's eyes are huge. He's not sure whether to be mad or relieved or impressed. Bruce looks at him in bewilderment before realization hits. Although both try to fight it, the laughter from the others makes them smile. Soon, they're laughing, too.

"Who? How?" Tony eventually asks.

Steve clasps this boyfriend's shoulder. "The how is Loki. The who…well, let's just say we all had a hand in it."

Natasha has JARVIS replay the entire scene several times. It's the presentation of the kitten that always gets the biggest laugh. The looks on Bruce and Tony's faces are priceless. And hearing Director Fury talking about the cuteness of the kitten is, in the billionaire's words, the best thing ever.

As everyone begins to calm down, an evil gleam comes into Tony's eyes. "You know who needs to see this?" he asks, looking at each Avenger in turn.

"No," Steve warns, knowing exactly where Tony's mind is headed.

Bruce shakes his head. "No. He will kill you."

"Us," Tony corrects. "We're a team, remember? He will kill us." Then he pauses and looks at the Trickster. "Or maybe just Loki."

xxxxxx

An email with the subject "CLASSIFIED: Proposed New Weapons Delivery System" is sent from a S.H.I.E.L.D. address and waits in the inbox of Director Fury and a few select agents. It contains a message stating this is regarding the proposed Key International Terrorist Threat Infiltration & Explosive System project.

The attached video file is titled with the project's acronym: K.I.T.T.I.E.S.

* * *

**A/N:** So was Coulson one of those agents? I'll leave that up to you. :)


	17. All Hail the Jumbotron

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the Chapter 16 love! I was convinced that no one would think it was funny, so reading all of your reviews was absolutely fantastic. And at least one of you caught the Monty Python reference. (Yea! "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!") In case you were wondering, Fury did not kill anyone because of the email. And now on to the next chapter...

**Disclaimer:** It's a Marvel Universe after all

* * *

It's spring, and Steve and Loki are finally going to go to that baseball game they've been talking about off and on for weeks. The tickets to the afternoon game are in Steve's pocket, a mitt under his arm, and a paper bag in his hand when he arrives at Stark Tower.

Steve is wearing a royal blue shirt that has "Dodgers Baseball" on the front and "LA" on the sleeve and a white cap that has "Dodgers" in big blue lettering and "Los Angeles" in smaller grey. The cap also has "LA" on the side. Loki has seen the shirt before, noting how well it brings out the artist's eyes. Blue jeans and white sneakers complete the look.

When Steve gets to Bruce's floor, he throws the paper bag at Loki. "I got you something." Inside are an off-white t-shirt that has a red outline of a baseball and "Dodgers " written across the chest. The baseball has red lines coming out of the bottom as though it is traveling up. There's also a blue baseball cap that has a "B" on the front.

Loki tries on the hat immediately and looks to Steve. The brim is too overpowering, and the god's hair curls all around the edges. The soldier gives him a grimace. "Not the hat. That was a mistake. Sorry. Put on the shirt."

The hat is removed. "Wait," Steve says, taking another look at Loki. "Is something different?"

The Trickster gives a sheepish grin. "The hair," he admits. "I decided to try something new."

The artist walks over and touches the black locks. There is a definite curl to them that Steve had never noticed before. "Is it naturally like this?"

"Yes. Thor's hair is so straight. And when I was young, I used to be teased about my curls. Some of his friends used to say it meant I was adopted. They ended up being correct, of course, but, well, I really wanted to be more like my brother. So I forced my hair straight. Silly, isn't it."

"Nope. Not silly at all. I think it's sweet. And I have to say I really like the new look." He gives Loki a quick kiss. "Now put on the shirt."

The god removes the black t-shirt he's wearing, leaving him only in his faded jeans and black Converse shoes. Just before putting on the new one, he notices some tags. Steve eyes the naked torso appreciatively as Loki inspects the shirt and removes any tags he finds. "You know, you really don't have to put that on."

Loki cocks his head not quite understanding. "You prefer I wear the black one?"

"I prefer you not wear one at all."

Smiling, Loki replies, "I don't think that will go over too well in public."

"Then they're blind," he says and pulls the god into another kiss, his fingers wrapping themselves in the dark curls.

xxxxxxxx

The new shirt is on Loki when the couple rides the subway to Citi Field to see the Dodgers play the Mets. It's easy to spot anyone else going to the game, although most are wearing New York Mets gear. Steve and Loki get some unpleasant looks because of their shirts, but nothing too worrisome.

After going through security, something Steve never had to do back in the 30s and 40s, they immediately get in line for hot dogs and beer. The soldier assures Loki that those are required whenever attending a baseball game.

They find their seats in the stands near first base.

Loki has eaten hot dogs before. And these don't seem particularly different or better. But Steve is eating his as though it were the most delicious thing in the universe. The god could watch him eat all afternoon and be entertained.

The announcer's voice comes over the loudspeaker welcoming everyone to the game. He asks that everyone stand for the National Anthem. To Loki's surprise, everyone does. He stands up, too. The god also notices that those with caps remove them and that every person puts their right hand over their heart. Steve looks over at the god and nods. Loki dutifully places his hand over his heart, too.

A young woman is at a podium on the field. She begins to sing, "Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light…"

Loki looks at Steve who is quietly singing along. Soon tears come into the soldier's eyes as he remembers his fallen friends and thinks about the many others who have fought or are currently fighting to defend their country.

"…for the land of the free and the home of the brave."

It's a rather lovely song, all in all. But then the announcer proclaims, "PLAY BALL!" and the atmosphere changes completely. Caps go back on heads, and everyone claps. The first pitch is thrown. It's all very ritualistic.

Loki is intrigued by Mr. Met, a man with a baseball for a head. Steve tries to explain about mascots. When the god asks about the Dodgers' mascot, Steve tells him they don't have one. "Back in my day, they had the Brooklyn Bum. But he wasn't an official one."

Then the game starts, and Steve is like a kid. He talks Loki through what is happening, what the batter should try to do next, why it's sometimes better to walk someone then risk allowing them to get a hit.

The first foul ball that heads into the stands is a surprise for Loki. Even though he's read about it, seeing the ball come into the stands is quite different. And hearing the various people around him, including Steve, yelling at the umpires and the players is also not something he was prepared for. But he finds it rather entertaining.

At the end of the third inning, the jumbotron brings up the Kiss Cam. No explanation is necessary. A couple appears on the screen, and they feel compelled to kiss. Loki asks Steve if it is magic. The soldier laughs and says no. "How do they know the people they point to really are a couple?"

"I don't think they do. Not for sure. Maybe they watch them for a bit beforehand."

"Why do they only choose heterosexual couples?"

Steve has never really thought about that. He thinks for a moment. "A lot of people just aren't comfortable with same sex relationships. I don't think the park owners want to risk upsetting anyone," he guesses. "I'm going to go get another hot dog. You want one?"

Loki declines and watches Steve leave. He almost hates to admit it, but the jumbotron fascinates the Trickster. It plays videos, shows people in the stands, and gives instructions, to clap for instance. He finds its power over the spectators odd. A fair portion do whatever it tells them to do. The Kiss Cam is just one example.

Steve returns with his hot dog and drops a bag of Cracker Jacks on Loki's lap. When the god asks about them, he says, "Just try it. Trust me." He smiles at the Trickster's expression after the first taste. "See? What'd I tell you." Loki just keeps eating.

During the fifth inning, a player for the Mets hits a foul ball into the first base stands. Steve catches it easily then hands it to a little girl wearing a small pink mitt who is sitting in the row below. "What do you say?" her parents prompt.

"Thank you," she says shyly.

"You're very welcome," Steve replies with a smile. She continues to look at him, her brown eyes big and tinged with nervousness. "Is everything okay?" he asks her.

"You're Captain America, aren't you?" Several heads turn to look at them.

Steve looks at her parents then back to the little girl. He asks her name. She tells him it's Madison. "That's right," he admits. "But I'd like to keep it our little secret, okay, Madison? It's my day off."

She hands him her ball. "Will you sign it?" When he tells her he doesn't have a pen, her father immediately gives him a Sharpie. Steve takes it, signs the ball "Captain America", and hands both of them back. Loki observes it all, feeling rather proud for some reason.

"We're big fans, Captain," the girl's father says. "I don't care what anyone else says, you're a hero."

"I appreciate that." Then he goes back to watching the game, drinking his beer, and taking Cracker Jacks from Loki's almost empty bag. He's quieter, though, and keeps adjusting his hat to cover his eyes. It doesn't do any good, however. About 15 minutes later, Steve's face appears on the jumbotron with the caption "Captain America at America's Favorite Past Time."

Loki can tell Steve is embarrassed. Part of him wants to help the Captain hide, but instead he takes the cap of the soldier's head so the world can get a better look. Steve glares at Loki for a moment then looks out and gives a shy grin. He waves hello, and the crowd starts cheering.

A groan escapes from the crowd as the caption on the jumbotron changes to "A Dodgers fan? Say it ain't so, Cap!"

Loki uses his magic to remove the "LA" from Steve's sleeve and add "Brooklyn" to the front of the shirt. The crowd cheers enthusiastically. The Captain is confused until the curly-haired man next to him whispers in his ear. He looks at the jumbotron then down at his shirt and smiles. He gives another wave and points to the field.

Steve thanks Loki as soon as his face is no longer being projected and immediately puts on his cap.

At the top of the sixth inning with two outs and two runners on base, a man comes up to invite Captain America and his guest to the owner's box. The Captain politely declines, saying he prefers to stay in the stands. That's how he used to watch the games as a kid. But he asks the man to thank the owners for their generosity. Luckily, the whole incident is over before the Dodger at bat hits a home run, putting the visiting team ahead by two runs.

Soon there is another ritual called the 7th Inning Stretch. Everyone stands and sings a song called "Take Me Out to the Ball Game". The words appear on the jumbotron, and Loki finds the tune simple enough. He and Steve sing along as they twist and turn to stretch out their backs. Soon it is over, and they sit back down.

The same man who came earlier appears once again to invite Captain America and his guest to meet the players after the game. Loki nods his encouragement. Steve thinks about it for a moment before agreeing only if Madison and her parents can go, too. The man readily agrees. The Captain tells Madison and her parents that they're invited to go with him to meet the team. After Steve says it, he realizes he doesn't know which team they're going to meet. But it doesn't matter. The little girl is so excited that she bites into her pink mitt.

As the eighth inning progresses, Steve gets quieter and less interested in the game. When Loki asks if he's okay, he says he didn't bring his uniform. The players want to meet Captain America not Steve Rogers. The god tells him that's nonsense. But if Steve really wants to be in uniform, he can use magic to change the clothes and retrieve the famous shield if need be.

When the ninth inning starts, the man appears again and escorts Steve, Loki, Madison, and Madison's parents down to the players area. When they pass a bathroom, Steve and Loki excuse themselves for a moment and enter. Captain America in full uniform and his guest emerge a few moments later. Madison squeals with delight while the adults stare openly. Then they continue on.

When they get to where they will be meeting the players, they are introduced to Fred Wilpon, owner of the Mets, and Mark Walter, owner of the Dodgers. Steve is not surprised to learn that both men know Tony Stark. They talk for a moment and get pictures. Madison gets both men to sign her baseball. Then the players come. Both teams end up here to meet Captain America.

Loki watches from a corner of the room as pictures are taken and autographs are signed. This is the Captain America he used to fight. But now he can see Steve Rogers underneath, especially in the eyes. He waits and waits as the Captain gives of himself. But Steve always makes sure Madison is getting attention and the autographs for her ball. Soon, there isn't any room left on it. He also looks for his Silvertongue every so often, giving him a small smile of thanks for waiting patiently.

When it finally ends, Captain America and his guest go into the nearest bathroom so that Loki can return the shield and put Steve back in normal clothes.

"I'm sorry," Steve says once they're back on the subway. "I didn't want that."

"I know. And you don't have to apologize. I had a lovely time. Although I must admit, I don't like sharing you."

"Well there's no more sharing today. I'm all yours."

For a moment, the sincerity in Steve's eyes makes Silvertongue speechless. But he finally manages to say, "So your place then?"

Steve smiles and agrees. "My place."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be all about what happens at Steve's place. :D


	18. Show and Tell

**A/N:** I probably could have put this with the last chapter, but I was too fond of how the last one ended. Anyway, here's what happens directly after the baseball game. Hope you enjoy it. Also special thanks to **Psycho Poptart** for inspiring the "show" portion.

**Disclaimer**:Marvel owns the universe...Well, not really. But they do own this universe.

* * *

"Hungry?" Steve asks as he and Loki enter his apartment.

"Not really. Between the hot dog and the Cracker Jacks, I'm still a bit full actually."

Steve grabs the front of Loki's shirt and pulls him close. "Hungry for something that isn't food?"

"Maybe," the god replies with a smile. "Did you have something particular in mind?"

Steve takes off the Dodgers cap he's wearing and tosses it onto the coffee table. The hat reminds him of the unwanted attention he received at the game. "Thank you," he says, the mood suddenly changing. "Thank you for waiting and for getting my shield and for changing me into my uniform. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have greeted them in these clothes, and they would have been quite impressed. And you still would have given too much of yourself. And you still would have made sure little Madison got her autographs."

"Maybe, but it helped knowing you were there. I'm sorry if you felt left out or anything."

"Nonsense. Had I wanted to be involved, I would have been. You should know that about me by now. Truth is, I rather enjoyed watching you, although I was concerned it was making you tired."

"I'm all right," Steve assures him.

Loki notices the sketchpad on the coffee table. He walks to it and picks it up. "I haven't seen this in a long time." He starts flipping through the pages, admiring the care and attention of each drawing. A blue sketch catches his eye. It takes a moment before he recognizes himself. "I didn't know you had done this."

The artist walks over and takes the sketchpad. "It isn't the only one," he admits. "Even blue you're beautiful."

"That's as sweet as it is untrue, but I appreciate the effort."

"Why would I lie about that? How is it any different than you wanting me when I looked like a weakling?" Steve holds Loki's gaze. "Show me again. Show me what you look like underneath."

"You only saw a glimpse. I've never allowed my Jotun form to manifest completely."

"Please?" He uses that puppy-dog look that Loki finds hard to resist.

The god sighs then sits on the couch and removes his shoes and socks. He takes off his Dodgers shirt then stands up and removes his pants. "I don't know exactly how it will manifest," he explains. "I've seen Frost Giants before, but I'm not sure how much I'll look like them." Loki Laufeyson closes his eyes and suppresses the magic that has become his norm.

Steve first notices the blue at Loki's fingertips then at his feet. Soon the god is completely blue. The features of his face become more angular, and what look like decorative scars appear over his face and down his chin. A darker coloring appears on his shoulders and legs. His cheekbones become more pronounced. Ice forms around his hands. When Loki finally opens his eyes, they are bright red with dark pupils and absolutely no white showing.

The two men stare at each other. One is apprehensive, exposed, defiant. The other is taking it in, allowing his eyes to carefully note every inch of the dramatic change. Steve steps closer and reaches out.

"Don't touch me," Loki warns. "My skin might burn you."

The artist hesitates for a moment then caresses the alien's cheek. It burns with cold, but it isn't anything he can't handle. He kisses Loki briefly, feeling the same cold burn on his lips. It doesn't take long for the super soldier to heal from it. And afterwards a cream handprint is visible on Loki's cheek. Steve smiles. "You're gorgeous. Thank you."

Laufeyson nods and closes his eyes once again. Slowly, starting from the artist's handprint, the blue is replaced with cream, and the ice disappears. When he opens his eyes again, they are the familiar green.

Steve pulls him into a deep kiss. Then he takes Loki's hand and leads him into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he removes his own shoes and socks. Loki then helps him take off the shirt and pants. Steve kisses him again, running his hands down the god's spine until they reach the waistband of the boxer shorts. One tug down, and Loki is naked. It isn't long before the artist is equally bare.

Steve removes the cover and top sheet from the bed, a simple task made difficult by Loki's wandering hands. Finally, the soldier grabs him and throws him on the mattress. "Stay."

Loki arches an eyebrow and is about to retort when he sees Steve opening one of the nightstand drawers. The condoms and lubricant are taken out. The sealed box is opened and a condom removed. The soldier then opens the container of lube.

"You'll have to tell me what to do," Steve says as he stares intently at the condom wrapper he's trying to open. He feels Loki's chest against his back, the god's lips on his shoulder. He's turned around and into another kiss. The god presses their bodies close, arousing both of them.

Loki bites Steve's bottom lip then kisses him again. Together they free the condom from its wrapper. "Do you know how that goes on?"

Steve nods then furrows his brow. "They have condoms on Asgard?"

"Yes, though they are made of animal intestines. I believe humans used similar methods at one time."

Loki gets back on the bed and lies on his back while Steve puts the condom on. As instructed, the soldier slathers some lubricant over the rubber and climbs on top of the god. Loki spreads his legs as they kiss. Then he guides Steve through preparing him. An index finger goes in first, slowly, allowing the god's body to acclimate to the new sensation. Then a middle finger joins the first, and as instructed the movement between them is controlled, purposeful.

"Another," Loki breathes. Steve adds his ring finger, moving and spreading them they way the god tells him to. He pulls out all three. Silvertongue is disappointed even though it was at his request. But soon, Steve's dick is pressed against him then moving into him. Their eyes never leave each other.

Then there is only stillness, and it's beginning to drive Loki mad. "Are you all the way in?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your body will tell you how to do the rest. Just listen."

Steve tries, but he's afraid, unsure. And the stillness persists.

"Steve, you must move. If you don't, we will be changing positions, and I won't be so gentle." His voice is quiet but hard.

Steve moves, but the thrusts are shallow, hesitant. Loki shifts beneath him, but it freezes him again. Finally, the god grabs the artist's hips and pushes him away then pulls him in. "Like that." He does it again, and that's all it takes. Steve begins to move on his own, gaining confidence and force with each thrust. Their breathing deepens. Loki begins to shift, trying to get the artist into the perfect position.

And there it is, shooting a sensation of absolute pleasure through Loki's body. A moan escapes his lips. But it's too much for Steve, who comes as soon as he hears his lover's voice.

"I'm sorry," he pants as the condom catches the last of his semen. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," comforts Silvertongue. "It's fine. It happens. Just pull out, and throw the condom away." The god puts his hands over his face, partly to cover any disappointment that might show.

"I wanted it to be good for you. I'm sorry." The condom goes into the trash. When he speaks again, his voice sounds so innocent. "What did I touch? What made you moan like that?"

"Don't worry, Captain. When I take you, you'll know exactly what that feels like. And you, too, will moan in ecstasy." Steve is surprised by how aroused the words make him feel. And, oh, how he wants to hear the Trickster make that sound again.

Loki continues to lie with his hands hiding his face. He is in danger of losing his erection but isn't sure whether to allow that or not. After a few moments, he feels Steve's lips on his chest then the weight of his body. A hand rubs his cock slowly, ensuring the hardness remains with the palm's achingly slow motion. It will have to do for now, but he needs more. Loki uncovers his face to see the artist looking at him so earnestly it almost hurts. The Trickster pulls him into a kiss just so he doesn't have to look into those blue eyes anymore.

Steve removes his hand and grinds his hips against Loki. The god gasps as he feels the soldier stiffen against him. He decides to return the motion, their cocks rubbing against each other. They both groan from the friction. Steve reaches up to get another condom. But his hands are still slick from the lubricant, and he can't get it out of the wrapper. Loki takes it from his hands and rips it open. Licking his lips, he puts the condom on Steve.

Green eyes stare into blue. "In. Now."

Steve complies and begins thrusting immediately. He grabs hold of Loki's cock and strokes it in time to his movement. But his rhythm turns chaotic, coming in bursts of three or four thrusts then stillness. He hits Loki's prostate on the third of those bursts. The god tries to hold in his moans but finds it impossible. It doesn't matter, though. The sound only intensifies the soldier's movements. Steve continues, relentlessly pounding into Loki with a force to match an Asgardian.

Wave after wave of pleasure wash over the god punctuated by the moments of stillness that leave him wanting more. Loki's hands move over the artist's back and down to his ass as their mouths join and separate and find earlobes and necks and join again between moans and breaths and groans.

Loki throws his head back in ecstasy. "O Captain, My Captain," he gasps as his seed spills over their skin.

The god's spasms make Steve come a moment later. "Oh, God! Oh, Silvertongue!" he cries before collapsing onto his lover, their mouths open and bodies tingling. After a moment, Steve again pulls out, and a second condom joins the one already in the trash.

They lie on their backs, waiting for their breaths to return to normal.

"Well done, Captain," Loki smiles, his eyes half-closed. "Well done." He lazily waves his hand and cleans the semen from their bodies.

After a moment of silence, Loki asks, "Are you all right, Steve?"

"Yes. I'm…" He breathes, unable to put into words how he feels. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." The god rolls onto his side and wraps himself around the artist. "It was a rough start but round two was spectacular. I might even let you do that again."

"Good. 'Cause I _definitely_ plan on repeating that."

Loki lifts up his head to look at the artist. "I said might." They gaze at each other for a moment. Loki smiles. "Well, we'll see."


	19. A Day at the Museum

**A/N: **Bruce fans, this one's for you.

**Disclaimer:** "It's a great, big universe, and we're all really puny. We're just tiny, little specs about the size of Mickey Rooney. It's big and black and inky, and we are small and dinky. It's a big universe, and its..." Marvel's.

* * *

Loki and Bruce meet Steve at the Museum of Natural History. The scientist has agreed to show them around the Planetarium and astrophysics areas. Steve is waiting for them in the foyer. The museum has only been open 15 minutes and it's a weekday, so there aren't many people around. They immediately buy tickets to Journey to the Stars. Opting for the 11am showing, they have about 30 minutes until they have to be at 'Space Station Boarding'.

They spend the time at the Hall of Planet Earth, looking first at the Banded Iron Formation. As they move through the various exhibits, Bruce points out specific details and explains why the item is important and what it tells us about the planet. He waives his hands around animatedly as he talks, and soon there's a gleam in his eye that the other men don't often see.

Steve checks his watch every so often, not wanting to be late to the show. When it's time, although he hates to interrupt, he let's Bruce know they need to head to the theater.

They ride the elevator to the Hayden Big Bang Theater and take their seats, Loki between Steve and Bruce. While they wait, Bruce explains a little about what they are about to see. Loki can't help but wonder how the little space show will compare to traveling the Bifrost Bridge.

The production is pretty amazing actually. Steve feels like he really is amongst the stars, and it makes him feel tiny but in a good way. Loki enjoys the ability to gaze upon the stars rather than seeing them in a blur as he's forced past them. Bruce remembers falling in love with science so many years ago.

After the show, they go back to the first floor and make their way to the Café on One for some lunch. Steve eats a Reuben and ends up getting his light-blue shirt dirty. Loki passes his palm over the spot, making it disappear. Bruce coughs when he sees that, the bite of his basil chicken Panini almost going down the wrong pipe. "Is the spot still there, and you just masked it? Or did you really remove the grease particles from it? And if you did, where did they go?"

Loki smiles. No one ever asks _how_ in such a detailed manner. Usually an answer of _It's magic_ is enough, but he knows that won't do for the scientist. "As you know, matter cannot be created nor destroyed. But it can be transformed. That is what I've done. I've transformed the particles that made up the stain into something else, something that can be integrated into the cloth."

"Wait," Steve says. "So afterwards when you clean up our," he stops before saying semen then blushes slightly and presses his lips together.

"I integrate it back into our bodies as sweat or into the sheets."

Bruce is torn between fascination and not wanting to know that little piece of detail. He presses Loki for more information anyway. How does the Trickster change the chemical structure? Can he use the same principles to create energy?

A laugh escapes the god's lips. "I've always been less concerned about the theory and more concerned about being able to do it."

"Still, you'd have to know the theory in order to put it into practice."

Loki explains that only the basics are needed. But yes, he can create energy through the transformation of matter.

They finish their meal. Bruce pays with a Stark Enterprises credit card. "Thank you, Tony," he murmurs as he signs the receipt.

They head back to the Hall of Planet Earth. Bruce resumes his tour guide role and begins to attract some of the other visitors. Soon a small group of people are following him around. It makes him nervous at first, but when he sees the look of wonder in some of the kids' eyes, he begins to enjoy it. The scientist finds himself explaining the exhibits to the children rather than the men he came with. Steve and Loki don't mind, though. They've never seen Bruce this excited and, well, happy. Besides, Steve rather likes the anonymity of being in the crowd. He even dares to brush his hand against Loki's several times.

Once they've covered the Hall of Planet Earth, they head down to the Lower Level to the Hall of the Universe. About half of the tourists continue to follow along. Bruce's knowledge is just as insightful here as in the prior one.

It's funny; he usually only talks science with Tony, who understands the most cutting-edge and obtuse concepts and terminology. And Bruce likes that, being able to talk freely with someone who completely understands what he's saying without having to explain everything…or anything for that matter. But he is really enjoying explaining basic theory using simpler language and metaphors to the kids and seeing the spark of curiosity his words bring to their eyes.

They are at the Galaxy Zone when a woman stops Dr. Banner. She introduces herself as Dr. Beverly Rhodes. Bruce shakes her hand and introduces himself. She recognizes the name immediately and knows his work on Gamma radiation well. Dr. Rhodes works with NASA and is here visiting a colleague. They chat for a bit before she looks at her watch and declares that she has to go. Once she's gone, he resumes his unofficial tour.

No one notices the phone call she makes immediately after leaving them.

It's just after 4pm when they finally exit the museum the same way they came in. And they are so engrossed in talk that they don't notice the large tanks parked at either end of the street or the military presence in front of them.

"Dr. Banner," a voice familiar to Bruce calls.

The scientist freezes. "General Ross. In case you hadn't heard, I'm one of the good guys now."

"Bullshit," General Ross replies.

"Watch your language, General," Steve warns.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Steve Rogers, Sir. I work with Dr. Banner, and I can vouch for him."

"Is that so? I've heard of you, Captain Rogers - the first super soldier. But instead of fighting for your country, you run around dressed in red, white, and blue tights."

Steve tenses. "I fight for my country when I'm called upon to do so, Sir. The uniform is a symbol, a symbol of the America I believe in. And in that America, we only fight the enemy. And I can assure you, Dr. Banner is not the enemy."

"Pretty words from a pretty boy," the General sneers.

"What do you want, Ross?" Bruce calls out. He can feel the anger and fear starting to boil higher than normal within him.

"What I want is a battalion of super soldiers I can control. Barring that, I want you dead. Now maybe it doesn't have to come to that. Maybe with you and pretty boy to analyze, they might actually get it right this time."

"We're not going with you," the scientist declares.

"No?"

"No," Loki confirms, a smile playing at his lips. "There are three of us. You only have two tanks, three jeeps, and, what, forty men? You are hopelessly outmatched. I suggest you scurry back to whatever dark corner you normally inhabit."

"Who the hell are you?"

Loki considers his options. "I am Loki, God of Mischief. And you would do well to heed my advice." He uses his magic to change Steve's khakis and blue shirt into the Captain America uniform and his own slacks and dress shirt into his new black and green leather uniform with the gold buttons and horned helmet. "You should leave…now."

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a freak show."

Wicked and maniacal are the best words to describe the grin that spreads across the God of Mischief's mouth. He has missed this.

"Loki," Captain America warns, "there are civilians out here."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll be gentle." Then he speaks again to the General. "You've been warned. Leave or try to take them. The decision is yours, as will be the consequences."

General Ross nods to two servicemen. They walk towards the three men nervously, guns drawn. They know about Captain America and Dr. Banner, but this third guy is an unknown. Silently they decide to approach Captain America first. Each man grabs one of the Captain's arms and tries to pull him away. He doesn't budge.

"Sorry, guys, you'll have to do better than that," Steve says looking from one to the other.

They strain to move him for a couple of minutes, but there's no change. "He won't budge, Sir," one of them finally concedes.

"Then get Banner!"

Captain America grabs the two men by the front of their shirts and pushes them away. They stumble back a good five steps before landing on their asses. "I don't think we're getting through to you. You aren't taking Dr. Banner."

"Too bad," the General says then makes a two-finger hand gesture. Almost immediately, a gunshot rings out.

Bruce falls to the ground, only it isn't completely him anymore. Green muscles rip out of his white shirt just as he hits the cement. The Hulk slowly stands up and bellows a deafening roar.

"Loki…"

Before anyone else can react, the Trickster makes a grand, fluid movement, extending his arms to either side. The tanks dissolve into ice cream. The left is chocolate; the right is vanilla.

Hulk jumps in front of Loki and Captain America just as the soldiers in front of them begin firing.

"I need my shield!" Steve yells. Loki immediately disappears and returns with Captain America's favorite weapon.

Hulk begins surging forward as Captain America moves out of his protective shadow, bullets clanking against his shield.

Loki disappears and reappears behind the soldiers. He turns the jeep into strawberry ice cream as Hulk's roar is heard again. Clone images of himself are sent out to lessen the number of bullets aimed at the two super heroes as his true form physically takes out whoever is in reach. The images don't work for very long. So the Trickster instead turns the guns into bananas, very large bananas from the very large guns.

Hulk picks up General Ross.

"Please put him down, Hulk," Captain America requests, concern in his voice. "You're better than that."

The Other Guy just looks at the super soldier, a hint of joy in his eyes at what he's about to do.

"Hulk!" Loki is near the huge mound of vanilla ice cream. "Remember me?" The green guy cocks his head as though trying to remember something. Loki yells, "Puny god!" and disappears. He reappears on the other side of the former truck.

Hulk roars and drops General Ross. He takes off after the Trickster. Captain America immediately follows.

Loki runs into Central Park and heads to the Great Lawn nearby. He shouts for people to clear out before stopping and turning around. Hulk is running straight towards him. He swallows, the blood draining from his face. Loki puts his hands up in surrender. Hulk slows, stops three feet in front of him, and roars.

"Bruce? Hulk? I'm not your enemy, not anymore." He wills his clothes to return to the dark slacks and pale green shirt he had been wearing. "You must calm down. No one here wants to hurt Bruce. He's fine. He's safe."

The green guy looks confused.

"Loki?" Captain America asks as he finally catches up.

"It's fine," Loki responds. "We're fine, aren't we Hulk." The god takes a tentative step forward, his hands still in the air. "Bruce once told me that we are not our fathers. I believe that. Please believe that he no longer needs your protection. The threat has been neutralized. You did well, but it's time for Bruce to return."

Hulk breathes heavily for a moment and then collapses to his hands and knees as he begins to shrink. When he looks up, it's with Bruce's eyes.

Captain America runs to where Loki is leaning over the human form. The god immediately repairs Bruce's pants. He then grabs an abandoned blanket and transforms it into a shirt for the scientist to wear.

They help Bruce up and walk him to the nearest street. The super solder hails a cab. One stops immediately. Loki rides in the front, letting the Captain take care of the scientist in back. "Stark Tower," the soldier instructs. "Loki, do you mind?" The god changes the uniform back to the khakis and blue shirt Steve had on earlier. "Thanks." The shield rests on the floor against his legs.

Bruce is quiet on the short trip to Stark Tower. Steve pays the cabbie, and helps get Bruce inside and into the elevator. Once on his floor, the scientist walks to the couch and sits down with a sigh. Loki immediately sits on his left. Steve sits on his right, placing the shield against the side of the sofa.

"Thanks," Bruce says without looking at them. "You guys had my back, and I appreciate it."

"Hulk not trying to kill me is thanks enough," Loki replies.

"You're family," Steve tells the scientist. "That's what family does."

Bruce looks at the soldier, a jumble of thoughts going through his head. He turns on the television and sees the three of them. Several people had managed to record most of what happened on their phones or whatever. There are some post-showdown shots of people eating the ice cream.

"You forgot the toppings and the whipped cream," Steve observes. The two men to his left give him a questioning look. "To make banana splits." That makes Bruce smile.

"That was really clever. And you made sure no one got hurt, well, except for the people shooting at us."

"I'd say this calls for a Firefly marathon," Loki suggests.

"I'm not really in the mood for Firefly," Bruce admits. "But I have a bunch of Mythbusters saved to the DVR. How about that?"

"I'll make popcorn," Loki tells them as he gets up.

Bruce is starting the first episode, and Loki is pouring the microwaved popcorn into a bowl when Tony steps off the elevator. He is clearly upset. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Bruce assures him. "See? We're watching Mythbusters."

Tony tells them that S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to get an earful about this and asks again if they are all right as he goes to sit in the open spot next to Bruce. They assure him that they are indeed fine. Loki hands Dr. Banner the bowl of popcorn and sits on the floor in front of the couch, Steve's and Bruce's legs on either side of him.

It's pretty obvious that Bruce doesn't want to talk about it, so Tony keeps quiet. Except Tony Stark has a hard time keeping quiet. So he finds something else to talk about. The billionaire scientist starts predicting whether the myths being tested will be busted or not. Bruce soon joins him, discussing the various scientific principles at play. They are correct almost every single time. Loki leans his head against Steve's leg and listens quietly.

Natasha and Clint arrive about halfway through the third episode. After assuring them that Bruce is fine and no civilians got hurt, Loki gets up to make more popcorn. Two bags are microwaved this time and poured into two bowls. Steve, Bruce, and Tony on the couch get one, and Loki, Natasha, and Clint on the floor in front of them get the other. Tony and Bruce start predicting the outcomes again. But there is a moment as Tony is skipping the commercials that Bruce looks around and realizes that Steve is right. This is his family. He doesn't know how or when it happened, but it did. The only ones missing are Thor and Pepper. But, yeah, this is his family.

A few hours later, JARVIS' voice informs Tony that Pepper is waiting for him on their floor. The billionaire excuses himself. As he rises from the couch, he gives Bruce's shoulder a little squeeze. Clint and Natasha get up, too. They need to report back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and had not intended to stay that long. All three say good-bye and get on the elevator.

"Anyone hungry?" Steve asks. When Bruce and Loki say yes, he goes to the kitchen and makes pancakes. The idea of eating breakfast for dinner is very odd to Loki. Bruce and Steve don't even try to explain and leave it at, "Just try it."

As they eat, Steve suggests they go back to the museum another day, making it plain that 'they' includes the scientist.

"Haven't you seen enough of that place?"

"We didn't even get through half of it. And you're a heck of a tour guide."

"Steve's correct. And you can't tell us you didn't enjoy it. The only other times we've seen you that excited has been in your lab."

"Tony could go, too, if you want, or someone else. Whatever you'd prefer."

Bruce tells them he'll think about it. That's enough to appease them for now.

Steve leaves soon after, giving Loki a quick good-night kiss when he thinks the scientist isn't looking.

Bruce and Loki tidy up and make sure everything is turned off before saying good-night. The god is just about to go to his room when he hears Bruce's voice. "Loki?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Thanks…for what you did today…leading me into the park, fixing my pants, standing up for me…the ice cream."

"Don't mention it."

Loki turns and begins heading to his room.

"Loki?"

He turns back to look at the Doctor. "Yes, Bruce?"

"I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you and Steve. You're really good for each other."

Loki smiles, the gratitude evident even in the darkness. He nods. "Thank you."

They walk to their rooms on the opposite ends of the building smiling softly.

Loki gets ready for bed thinking about the day he just had. He climbs under the covers and asks Jarvis to turn out the lights. But before he closes his eyes, he decides to do one last thing. "JARVIS, please alert me if Bruce has any nightmares tonight."

"Will do, Sir. Good-night."

"Good-night."


	20. Fireworks

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! This was a fun chapter to write. Lots and lots of pop culture references in this one, and everyone gets all dressed up. Hope you enjoy! (Comments and questions are most welcome.)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of it. Marvel owns most of it. And everyone else owns whatever it is they own.

* * *

Meeting the Avengers is the main attraction at Stark Industries' fundraiser for the Howard Stark Memorial Science Foundation called 'The Black Tie and Microscope Ball'. This year it is being held on the Flight Deck of the _Intrepid_ Sea-Air-Space Museum, the 1943 aircraft carrier turned historic landmark. Pepper thought the symmetry of the World War II aircraft carrier, a World War II hero, a team of heroes to fight future threats, and funding of future science and technology research was too good to pass up. (Tony stopped paying attention after "World War II hero" and just let her do whatever she wanted.)

Luckily for the fundraiser, one of the communication devices that Thor took with him to Asgard actually works. Pepper was able to make plans with the God of Thunder so that he and Jane could attend, too. So all of the Avengers are present, making the event's ticket sales very successful.

Although Loki is not an official member of the Avengers, he is there, too. He is even granted special permission to be out after curfew.

Two hours after his arrival, which was early since he rode with Tony, Pepper, and Bruce, Loki finally spots Steve. The super soldier is looking very handsome in a black tuxedo with the traditional bow tie. Loki is wearing the tuxedo and dark green and gold scarf that he wore in Germany the night he first met Captain America. He knows Steve won't notice as he had already changed to his Asgardian clothes by the time they actually met each other.

Right now, Steve is surrounded by women. They smile and touch his arm and tuck their hair behind their ears. And the soldier is smiling back at them, a little nervously perhaps, but still smiling. Loki feels a pang of jealousy, especially as one of the women dares to kiss his lover's cheek. There is no time to waste. The god inserts himself among the throng of women and tells Captain Rogers that his presence is needed elsewhere.

Steve's smile relaxes when he sees Silvertongue. He excuses himself and follows the god into the interior of the ship. They pass up several corridors and doors before Loki finally opens one on the left, turning on the light as they enter.

It appears to be a supply closet of all things. But before he can get more than an initial impression, Steve is pushed up against the door and being kissed hungrily by Loki. When the god finally relinquishes the soldier's mouth to kiss along his jaw line, Steve asks him to slow down. "I know it's been a few days, but this really isn't the time or place."

Loki pulls back. "It's been five days, five days we haven't even seen each other. Forgive me if I'm a little…over-enthusiastic. And this tuxedo you're wearing isn't helping matters, either."

"Do you like it? I feel kind of stiff." That just earns a wicked smile from Loki. Steve pretends not to notice. "Tony's tailor made it for me. He made the tuxedos for all of us."

"That's nice. Are we done talking now?" He doesn't wait for an answer but instead immediately starts kissing Steve's neck and running his hands over Steve's chest.

The soldier grabs the wandering hands and pushes them away. "Not tonight, Loki. This is an important function for the Avengers. This could help us convince more people that we're a good idea. And if we can get Namor to sign the treaty we've been working on, well, it would be a huge step towards peace."

"Which is why I haven't complained about not seeing you this week," the god explains. There is a moment of silence. "So, what, I'm supposed to look on silently as others paw at you while you smile?"

"No, it…I…" Steve shakes his head. "We agreed to keep our relationship private. Heck, it was your idea. But if you want, I will drag you onto that stage and kiss you in front of God and everyone so they know I'm off limits. Is that what you want?" His blue eyes hold no threat, only a sincere question.

"No." The Trickster rubs his forehead. "I realize you are here as Captain America, and Captain America is a symbol. You're trying to win people to your cause, and having a boyfriend will not help you with so-called Christian conservatives." Steve frowns. "I know they don't reflect your Christina beliefs, but that is what they are called," Loki points out before continuing. "Part of being a Trickster is knowing how to set up the pieces as you play. It isn't time yet, and the reveal will work best if done gradually." He takes a deep breath. "Fine. Just as long as _you_ know and remember that you are off limits to anyone else."

The artist cups Loki's cheek and smiles. "I do. I promise once this is all over and Namor has signed the treaty, we'll spend all day together, just the two of us, doing whatever you want."

Loki gives him a chaste kiss and lets him leave.

When the god emerges from the interior of the ship, he doesn't see Steve anywhere nearby. That's probably a good thing. He can hear is brother's booming voice, though, laughing loudly and asking for more beer. The sound makes Loki smile, which rather surprises him. But he isn't in the mood for Thor's boisterousness. He turns and goes instead to "vulture's row", the part of the aircraft carrier that juts up above the Flight Deck.

Once there, the view is spectacular. He can see the entire party below as he leans against the railing. There's Tony and Steve surrounded by admirers, mostly women. The billionaire has his arm around the soldier as though they are best friends. There's Natasha dancing with someone who doesn't have half the natural grace that she does. Pepper is talking to a small group of couples, probably key donors. And there are Thor and Jane. Thor is talking excitedly with his hands as Jane looks up at him, a huge open-mouthed smile on her face.

Clint is suddenly beside the god, leaning on the rail with a glass in his hand. "Look at them, all having the time of their lives." He sounds more sad than bitter, as though he wishes he could be down there, too. "Steve appears to be really popular," the archer notes.

"Yes," Loki agrees sourly.

"So why aren't you down there with him?"

Silvertongue shrugs. "I'd rather be with him elsewhere."

"Where's that?"

"Alone in his bedroom. And where would you rather be, Agent Barton?"

"Alone with Tasha in her's," he admits and takes a drink.

"So you and she…?"

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always."

"God, I hate these things." The archer tugs at his collar. "Between the monkey suits and the small talk, I'd rather be…" And here he holds his arms as though aiming an arrow into the crowd.

"Hunting?" Loki suggests.

"Or screwing," he admits. He holds up the glass. "At least they've got alcohol."

"Hunting or screwing. Well, it appears we've found some small bit of common ground. Isn't that lovely." His tone holds no enthusiasm.

A familiar voice comes from behind them. "So is this the 'I'd rather be somewhere else' section?" Bruce asks.

"That it would be," Clint confirms. "Pull up a piece of railing."

Bruce takes a place on the other side of Loki. The god looks him over. "You're looking especially dapper, Dr. Banner. Why aren't you out there wooing the damsels?"

"Well, I was. And it was working pretty well until I opened my mouth. You'd be amazed at how few women find particle physics fascinating."

"Their loss," Clint says.

"I see Tony has Steve with him. I can't tell if Steve is having fun or trying not to show fear."

Loki looks at the men then quickly looks away as a woman with platinum-blond hair in a slinky pink dress presses her body against the soldier for a picture.

Bruce looks at the god through the corner of his eye. "That's definitely fear," the scientist declares.

"I wouldn't mind that kind of fear," Clint comments and then looks to where Natasha is still dancing. "This is boring," he continues. "We need to liven things up. Hey, did either of you ever see The Lord of the Rings movies?" Neither of them have. Clint describes to them a scene in the first film where a huge rocket gets lit. When it goes off, it looks like a dragon that flies around and scares everyone at the party they're having. But then it explodes with huge fireworks, and everyone is really impressed. "I wonder if Stark is planning fireworks."

"He is," Bruce confirms, "but nothing as spectacular as that."

"Loki could do it," Clint points out.

"And Loki would probably get into serious trouble," the god retorts.

"Aw, it'd be cool. And no one would get hurt. It'd just be an illusion."

Bruce, ever the sensible one, points out that people might panic which could lead to them getting hurt.

But a gleam has come into Loki's eyes as he pictures it in his head. "But it would be unique and memorable."

"People would be talking about it for years," Clint confirms with a sly smile.

The Trickster holds out his hand, and a tiny green dragon appears to hover over his palm. "Like this?"

"Red," Clint corrects and then watches as the little dragon turns scarlet. The archer describes other changes that immediately manifest over Loki's hand. The end result is red with yellow wings, a long tail with yellow spikes coming out of it, a long neck, powerful hind legs and long forelegs, yellow fire showing between its scales, a pointed snout, and yellow eyes. It blows fire when it roars, which sounds like a little cry from the small creature.

When the archer is satisfied, the Trickster lets the dragon fly up, growing in size the higher it goes. A few people in the crowd notice it and start pointing. But it isn't until the now-large creature lets out its first roar that everyone takes notice.

Bruce thinks it sounds a lot like Godzilla in the old Japanese movies.

The dragon circles the aircraft carrier. Several screams can be heard in the silence. It flies out towards the water, then makes a wide turn and flies back. As it gets nearer, fire bursting from its mouth, people in eveningwear begin to panic.

"Loki…" Bruce warns.

Just as the dragon reaches the edge of the ship, it explodes in a mass of red and yellow fireworks.

As the booms die out, the crowd begins to clap and whistle and talk excitedly about what just happened.

"Nice," Clint says.

"Very impressive," Bruce adds.

"Now what do you want to do?" Loki asks, looking from the scientist to the soldier and back again.

xxxxxxxxx

Tony and Steve lock eyes after the dragon explodes. "Loki," the billionaire says.

The super soldier blinks. He knows Tony is right and is a little panicked about it. But then he hears the reaction. "The crowd loves it. Listen."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know? I've been here with you the whole time." Then he suggests, "Thor."

They run to find the God of Thunder, but he doesn't know where his brother is, either. But then something catches Steve's eye. He looks up to "vulture's row" and sees movement. "The tower," he tells them. As Tony leaves, a look of determination in his eyes, the artist points out once again, "The crowd loved it, Tony!"

xxxxxxxxx

Tony sees three forms leaning on the railing overlooking the party. "Hey, Daenerys. Nice dragon."

Clint, Loki, and Bruce all turn around.

"Hey there, Stark," the archer offers. "Did ya like the light show? We may have upgraded it a bit."

"So that _was_ you," Tony says as he walks up to Loki.

"We thought the party could use more drama," the Trickster replies.

The billionaire looks over the three men. "Well, after what I just saw and the reaction it produced," he begins and then pauses for dramatic effect, "I'd have to agree. What else ya got?"

Loki wants to be sure he understands. "You…want…more?"

"Yes. I want more. You, Daenerys, are now the fireworks display. Katniss and Phineas," he points to Clint and Bruce, "will help you with ideas. But no more displays until after the presentation of the Avengers and of the check. You'll know when that is, because these two will have left and then returned to you by then. Capeesh?"

Loki nods slowly, trying to suppress a smile. "Yes, I understand."

"You two," Tony points again to Clint and Bruce, "be at the stage at 9:45. Got it?"

They nod. "Got it," Bruce responds first, followed quickly by Clint.

When Tony leaves, Clint laughs with relief. "Holy shit. I thought we were in trouble. All righty. Time to come up with some ideas."

Natasha joins them as Clint and Bruce are helping Loki perfect the image of a flying monkey. She extends two fingers at the archer and the god. "I knew you two were behind that little display. But you, Dr. Banner? I'm a little disappointed."

"I tried to talk them out of it," Bruce admits.

"What are you doing here, Tasha?" Clint asks as he is again stunned by the slinky, one shoulder sapphire blue gown with the slit that goes halfway up her thigh.

"I got bored. Thought I'd ask Loki for a dance."

The god raises his eyebrows. "You found no partner worthy of your skill, eh? Just let us finish this."

It doesn't take long, although Clint is dragging it out a bit with the attention to detail he suddenly has and the continual looks at Tasha. But then even he can't find fault with the little winged monkey hovering over Loki's palm. The god thanks the gentlemen for their help then walks to Natasha.

"I like the dress you wore in Argentina better," he tells her as they start to waltz.

"That was a fall gown. I needed something more spring like. I haven't gotten any complaints yet." Her hair is twisted up, and jeweled clips sparkle in her hair.

"I daresay you haven't. Agent Barton certainly seems captivated by you."

"Shut up and dance."

They finish the waltz then dance a foxtrot.

Clint takes the next dance. It's a slow song. They don't say much, just dance. Loki tries to get Bruce to dance with him, but the scientist only allows himself to be lead through a half-dozen steps before bowing out. Then they watch the spy and the soldier dance for a bit before going back to planning the fireworks.

Natasha doesn't look quite as graceful in the archer's arms, and he has to look down every so often to make sure he doesn't step on her feet. But they do make a nice couple.

The next dance is a waltz. Bruce dances with Natasha, and she is pleasantly surprised by how relaxed and fluid his lead is. "You've been holding out on us, Doctor."

"Nah. Honestly, this is probably the only dance I know," he says humbly.

Loki asks Clint to dance. To his surprise, the archer agrees. The god assumes that as the one who asked he gets to lead, but Clint wants to lead, too. After a brief power struggle, they give up on the dance. The Trickster fills Clint in on the additional plans for the final display he discussed with Bruce, and they think up some more ideas.

Natasha dances with Loki again during the next number, a faster foxtrot. They're both smiling and slightly out of breath afterwards. Then the band begins to play a tango. Loki immediately straightens his back and pulls Natasha closer, their bodies almost touching.

Bruce is the only one that notices Clint flinch at the change.

They begin to dance, the god leading purposefully; the spy following and flicking her leg through his. The air around them seems to intensify as if charged with electricity. Bruce can't take his eyes off of them, and he wonders at the strangeness of it.

Natasha twists in the Trickster's arms. He dips her backwards, low, her chest pointing just past Clint before he lifts her back up. They breathe to the music, lust and want playing out in their movements. It just happens that the ones they want are not each other. No, it's Steve that Loki is thinking of when he forces Natasha against him. And he knows she's thinking of someone else as she bends her knees deeply, her head lowering to his waist, her leg sliding along the floor between his before she rises back up and breathes on his neck.

He dips her again slowly, bending over her before bringing them both to their original stance.

Clint's hands are closing into fists and opening again, over and over. Bruce continues to watch them, feeling almost as though he's intruding.

The song ends.

Loki lets go of Natasha and walks back to the railing, searching the crowd for the super solder. Clint and Natasha stare at each other, some unheard conversation occurring between them. The scientist watches it all.

"Was that about Steve?" Bruce asks Loki, breaking the strained silence that has descended on them.

"Isn't everything?" He turns to look at Clint. "It's a dance of unfulfilled passion. I have been feeling particularly unfulfilled of late." He walks to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, I apologize if my dancing was too…intense."

"I could have pulled away," she notes. "Perhaps I'm feeling a bit unfulfilled myself." Her eyes dart quickly to Clint then back again. She glances at her watch. "Thank you for the dance, Loki. The rest of us should be heading to the stage."

Loki is once again left alone.

xxxxxxx

There is a flourish of music before Pepper Potts appears on stage in her white Grecian-style gown. She thanks everyone for coming and raising money for the Howard Stark Memorial Science Foundation, a foundation that promotes scientific education, research, and policy. Pepper then goes into a very brief history of the foundation before thanking special donors and well-known attendees. Next she introduces the Avengers.

Tony walks out first, waving both his arms high, being the born showman that he is. Next comes Steve, walking with determination and a strong wave. It reminds him a bit of the Bond-selling tours he used to go on, and that makes him realize he'd feel much more comfortable in his uniform than in this tuxedo.

Natasha walks out next, deadly elegance in every movement. She does not wave, opting instead to nod her head and smile. Clint walks out after her. His walk and wave are quite relaxed, as though he's more amused by it all than anything. Bruce comes after him. He is the most reserved, giving only a shy smile and a few half-hearted waves. And then comes Thor. He, similar to Tony, waves with his arm high over his head. He smiles warmly at the crowd, winning them over instantly. It has always been that way with the God of Thunder.

Tony takes the microphone and presents a large check to the foundation's Board of Directors. The Avengers walk off stage while a member of the board thanks everyone for their generosity and commitment to scientific funding.

Clint and Bruce are back with the God of Mischief long before the speech ends.

"Ready?" the archer asks as Pepper thanks everyone one last time for coming. Loki smiles.

They hear Tony's voice over the speakers. "And now, if you thought that dragon was spectacular, wait till you see what we have planned. Take it away, boys!"

There is a long moment where nothing happens. It makes Tony very nervous. But then a voice in the audience cries, "Oh my God!"

The billionaire looks up at the illusion Loki has conjured and tells the crowd, "Looks like we're gonna to need a bigger boat."

A massive great white shark is swimming through the skies above them, circling and circling the aircraft carrier. The tuba player in the orchestra immediately begins playing the opening to the Jaws theme. Suddenly the shark dives down and explodes in white and red firework bursts. The audience goes nuts.

Next come two Viking ships, one on either end of the Flight Deck. "Thor, I think this one's for you, buddy," Tony says into the microphone. The ships sail towards each other majestically. Then, just as their paths cross, they, too, explode in colors of gold, silver, red, and orange.

Suddenly the skies are full of blue flying monkeys with little blue, white, and red outfits. The sight makes Steve smile, and Tony, still on stage, announces, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The monkeys' fate is the same as the others. They explode in small blue bursts.

The void left by the flying monkeys is filled by seven Iron Man suits. "Hey!" Tony calls in mock concern. "Who's driving those things!?" They fly over the Flight Deck making patterns in the sky. Then they burst into red and yellow fireworks.

Silver lights appear in the sky. They begin to move towards each other in an odd pattern. But then it becomes clear as "AVENGERS" is spelled across the sky. Underneath that in gold appear the words "HOWARD STARK MEMORIAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION".

There's a low rumble that gets louder and louder until a space shuttle comes roaring straight through the letters, and everything explodes into multiple bursts of colorful circles that fill the sky.

The applause goes on for 5 minutes straight. It's the most popular display they've ever done.

Steve runs to "vulture's row" hoping to catch Loki before he leaves. He's breathing heavily from the exertion when he finally reaches the three men.

"Loki?" The god turns around. "That was…that was amazing." The soldier walks closer but then stops. He looks around and spots a dark corner. Then he grabs Loki's wrist and pulls him into it. "Guys, you might want to turn away," Steve warns Clint and Bruce just before pushing Loki against the wall and kissing him.

Bruce and Clint look out over the party, trying to ignore any sounds coming from behind them. The scientist softly notes, "Guess you don't have to worry about Loki and Natasha." The archer shoots him a look but says nothing.

"I thought you said this wasn't the time or place," Loki's voice says.

"It isn't, but I couldn't help myself." There's silence. "We're only scheduled to use half the day for negotiations tomorrow. Come by my apartment around 1600 hours. I'll make it all up to you." Another silence follows broken by tiny wet sounds that Clint and Bruce continue to ignore. "Okay. You can turn back around now. Sorry about that."

"Oh, no," Bruce says as he faces them. "No need to be sorry. I'm just glad you two will get some time together."

"And away from us," Clint adds. Bruce hits his arm lightly and scowls. "So…can we leave the party now?"

xxxxxxxx

At exactly 4pm, Steve hears two knocks on his apartment door. He smiles the whole way to it.

Loki is outside in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that says _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_. Steve laughs when he reads it. "Where'd you get that?"

"Tony. The back says _Mischief Managed_. It's from a series of books he's got me reading. They're quite good, actually."

They go inside and manage to be very casual for about two minutes. But once they reach for each other, there are only lips and hands and tongues and very few words. The words that come are of the "I love you", "I missed you", and "You feel so good" variety.

Their shoes and socks come off first while they are still on the couch. Loki gets up, pulling the artist with him and guiding him to the bedroom. Once there, the shirts come off, first Steve's then Loki's. They take a moment to appreciate the other's physique before beginning to kiss again. This time the kisses are more languid, giving them time to re-acquaint themselves with the other's mouth.

Silvertongue moves to kiss down the side of Steve's neck. He bites playfully then begins to suck on the skin. The artist's head drops to the side, giving the god as much access as he can. He pulls Loki's chest flush against his own, feeling both their hearts beating. The god pulls away slightly, relinquishing his hold on Steve's neck. He gets down on his knees and unfastens the soldier's trousers. They drop to the floor followed quickly by his underwear.

Steve puts his hands on Loki's shoulders as he feels the god's tongue begin to tease his cock. He's completely hard by the time Silvertongue rises. It's only then that the god realizes the bed is already prepared, the coverlet and top sheet folded neatly back towards the foot of the bed. They share a look, and Steve uses his eyes to point to the condoms and open lubricant sitting on the nightstand. Loki smiles, love and lust mingled in his eyes.

Steve unfastens the god's jeans and pushes them and the boxers beneath off him with one swift motion. Loki steps out of them then presses the artist's body against his, their erections rubbing against each other. The soldier softly bites his lover's lower lip, pulling it towards him gently before letting go. He feels the slickness between their dicks, wondering if it's only from him or if Loki is producing some, too.

"On the bed now, my sweet," Loki softly commands. Steve lies on his back, nervous and unsure and wondering if he could or should insist on entering the god again. That thought disappears, though, as he watches Silvertongue put on the condom and use the lubricant.

"Why?" Steve asks. He had meant to ask before now, before he had even taken Loki.

"Only a precaution. You don't know where I've been or how your physiology might react." Steve nods his understanding just before Loki climbs on top of him, straddling his midsection. "Don't worry," Silvertongue coos, "I'll take good care of you." He kisses the solder, using his mouth to relax some of the tension. Once he feels the human's kiss is soft and deep enough, he begins kissing down his neck, finding a place just behind the earlobe that gets a lovely reaction.

"Turn over," Loki whispers in his ear. Steve hesitates. "Do you want this gentle or rough?" Silvertongue asks as he runs a hand over the soldier's arm. Steve turns, his back now exposed. Loki runs his hands over the new flesh and kisses each vertebrae running from the neck to the small of his back. Then the god uses a finger to lightly trace the skin that runs between the soldier's gorgeous ass.

Steve tenses, and the finger is suddenly gone. A hand nudges him to turn back around. He does. Loki is above him. And then there is more kissing, but it goes away too soon.

The god leaves the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my sweet, we just need to readjust. Open your legs and bring your knees up."

Steve gulps but complies silently. He can feel the strain of his erection. Suddenly, he wishes he hadn't tensed up before. But that thought disappears as Loki crawls on top of him. There are more deep, languid kisses.

"This is going to feel strange," Silvertongue tells him, "but I promise, you will soon derive pleasure from it. We'll take it slow."

Steve feels a light touch just circling his anus. It's not what he was expecting, and he begins to enjoy it as the touch gets firmer. He is kissed just before he's entered. A small yelp escapes his lips and into Loki's awaiting mouth.

"Relax," Silvertongue sighs as he gently pushes in farther. Steve's brow furrows from the discomfort. Then another kiss. Then Steve begins to get used to the sensation. He looks into the green eyes above him and nods.

This happens twice more, Loki's fingers making Steve tense and uncomfortable; Loki's mouth helping him relax. Suddenly, there is a new feeling, one of want as the digits abandon him.

Silvertongue sits up, his hands spreading Steve out before him. He looks his lover in the eyes, waiting for the signal to begin. There is a nod, and Loki starts to push in. It takes every ounce of control he has to go in slowly. Steve feels gloriously tight around him, and he's waited for what seems so long. The groans and little movements coming from the human only make it harder. Finally, finally, he is completely engulfed. Then he bends over Steve and waits.

The soldier is confused. "Wha…Should…Shouldn't you move?" He asks between strained breaths.

"Yes," Loki replies. "I should. Consider this payback." He kisses Steve and then pulls out almost completely.

He starts slowly, gently, letting the artist get used to the sensation, letting himself get used to the tightness. He increases the force first, going in deeper, harder. Steve's hands are grasping on to his upper arms, and he can feel the soldier shifting slightly beneath him. He takes this as a sign to increase the speed. He feels Steve's legs wrap around him, trying to pull him closer. They kiss, the kisses far more gentle than one might expect.

Loki takes the soldier's cock and begins stroking it in time to his thrusts, whispering an "I love you" in the Captain's ear.

Steve's mouth opens in a strained moan, his hands suddenly gripping Silvertongue's arms. No doubt there will be bruises. "Oh, God," he finally gets out. "Oh, God. That's…That's…"

"That's the spot," Loki whispers in his ear as he concentrates his attention there. He slows down, making Steve whimper slightly. That sound almost makes the god come right then. He picks up the pace again so he doesn't have to hear it. He can feel Steve moving to meet his thrusts. And the sounds still come. So he kisses his Captain, hoping to stifle them as they work together. But now he can feel them as well as hear them.

Suddenly it isn't his choice anymore as Steve begins sucking at his neck right over the skin that covers his carotid artery, the moans mingling with his pulse.

"O Captain, my Captain." Loki closes his eyes, letting each sensation fill him and undo him until all that remains is the glory that is Steve Rogers and the primal desire to thrust and fill. And he does so again and again until Steve is moaning and jerking beneath him as semen coats their bodies. Half a dozen more quick, hard thrusts into the soldier and Silvertongue comes at last gasping and shuddering and spent, finally collapsing on top of his lover.

They lie there, breathing through open mouths, relishing the feel of their bodies pressed so close together. Loki moves first, slowly peeling himself away from the artist. He throws the condom away. He considers magically ridding their bodies of Steve's semen but doesn't actually do it. Instead, he looks at Steve and asks how he feels.

The artist opens and closes his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out.

Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair and kisses him. He looks at the serum-enhanced body and bends so he is looking down over the six-pack abs. Automatically, his mouth begins to lick up the semen coating that glorious flesh. He feels the soldier's fingers in his hair.

"Did you know my birthday is on the 4th of July?"

"Nnn-nnn," he replies, his mouth too busy to form proper words.

"Fireworks," Steve says. "You asked me how I feel. I feel like spent fireworks." There's a pause as he relishes the feel of the god's tongue. "But don't think this means you'll always be entering me." He can feel Loki pause. "I'm going to want my turn."

Silvertongue lifts his head and looks at the soldier. "How quaint. You think you get a turn."

Steve grabs the god's shoulders and flips him on his back, their faces inches apart. "I don't need to _get_ a turn. I'll just take it."

Loki smiles. "This should prove most interesting."

His eyes close as Steve begins sucking at his neck again. "Fireworks," the god breathes as a tiny blue dragon circles the air above them.


	21. A Comforting Anger

**A/N: **And now, dear readers, here is another chapter dealing with Asgardian family drama. It wasn't particularly fun to write, but Loki and I feel strangely empowered by it. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** This particular universe belongs to Marvel...and partly to the Norse

* * *

The Sunday after the Fundraiser, Thor visits his brother to tell him that Odin and Frigga would like to see him. They are aware of the progress Loki has made and wish for him to return briefly to Asgard so that they may see with their own eyes. They would also very much like to meet Captain Rogers, the one who has made this transformation possible.

Loki refuses to go or even discuss it. There is nothing for him in Asgard. And though he would like to show Steve some of the places that were special to him growing up, he does not want to subject the soldier to the people there.

Thor conveys the news to his parents. Odin does not seem very effected by the response. Frigga, on the other hand, wants to see her son and is willing to go to Midgard to do so. Thor isn't sure that is such a good idea, but his mother is insistent. And so a few days later they travel together via the Bifrost Bridge and arrive in New Mexico.

The God of Thunder immediately picks his mother up and carries her as he flies to Stark Tower in New York City. They land on Tony's balcony and enter the building.

"Welcome back, Thor," JARVIS says as they step inside. "Mr. Stark was not expecting you. I have informed him of your arrival."

"Thank you, JARVIS, but we have come to visit Loki." Thor replies. He explains to his mother about the virtual butler.

"Loki left with Captain Rogers several hours ago. I believe they were planning on visiting the Guggenheim Museum. Shall I call Captain Rogers?"

"Do you know when they will return?" Frigga asks.

"No, madam, I do not." Bruce steps out of the elevator just then. "Dr. Banner," the A.I. continues, "I was just enquiring whether I should alert Captain Rogers to Thor's presence."

"No, JARVIS. I'll take care of it." Bruce walks to the visitors. "Hello, Thor."

"Dr. Banner. May I present my mother Frigga."

"Ma'am," he says bowing his head a little.

"Mother, this is the one who turns into the big, green creature. He is very strong in that state and very clever in this one."

"A pleasure," she says.

Bruce takes them down to the floor he shares with Loki, asking them if his floor-mate was expecting them. Frigga explains that it's a surprise and asks to please not tell him, which makes the scientist a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Loki…Loki has a lot of mixed feelings about Asgard. I think it would be better to let him know you're here."

"Loki always loved surprises," Frigga recalls.

Bruce purses his lips. "I'm sure that was true once upon a time. It's completely up to you, but I would advise against it."

"Thor?"

The God of Thunder thinks. Loki and their mother have always gotten along. So why is he concerned that Loki would not return if he knew she were here? "Must he still return by a certain hour?"

"Yes, he has to be here by 11 every night."

Thor looks at the ground. He recalls the argument about their father. "He should be told we are here," he decides.

Bruce calls Steve and asks him where they are.

They are indeed at the Guggenheim. "We've seen the Small Rotunda and are about…three-quarters of the way through the Great Rotunda, give or take. But that's all we've seen. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything's okay." He pauses. "Thor and his mother are here. They want to see Loki." The scientist can hear Steve relay the information to the god and the god's surprised reaction.

Steve's voice comes back on the line. "Loki says he doesn't want to see her."

"I don't think they're going to leave until he does." Again, the message is relayed. Steve must be covering the speaker, because he can't make out any words, just the back and forth sounds of an upset voice and a patient one.

"Loki wants to finish the Great Rotunda. We'll head back after that."

"Okay. See you then." He hangs up the phone and let's the two visitors know the situation. He offers them something to drink and goes to get a beer for Thor and a glass of wine for Frigga.

When he returns, the scientist begins to ask questions about Loki's upbringing. It starts out pleasant. She tells him of a curious and thoughtful boy who preferred using cunning over strength. She tells him of how she'd read to them, Loki always wanting to be nestled at her side and reading with her while Thor preferred to act out the stories. Bruce allows her to continue for a while before bringing up Loki's punishments as delicately as he can.

"Yes, Thor mentioned that they may have affected Loki in ways we had not intended."

"Yes. And I understand you did try to help him as best you could. I know he appreciates that, although he's still pretty angry about it, as you can probably imagine."

"But it was so long ago," she says sadly.

xxxxxxxx

Loki and Steve step off the elevator onto the floor the god shares with the scientist. The super soldier has to push his boyfriend forward with a firm hand at his back.

Frigga stands as soon as she sees Loki but doesn't dare move towards him. Thor and Bruce stand, too, out of courtesy to Frigga. Loki stops halfway between the elevator and the living room. Steve looks from the mother to the son, then walks to the woman standing next to Thor. He introduces himself, offering his hand.

"Oh, yes, you're the gentleman Thor has told us so much about. I'm Frigga, Loki's mother. We are all so grateful to you. I'm so glad you and he found each other." She smiles warmly but shakes his hand awkwardly.

"What do you want, Frigga?" Loki asks from where he stands.

"I wanted to see my son."

"He's standing right next to you, and he is on Asgard more than he is on Earth. Why did you come _here_?"

"My answer is the same. You are and always will be my son." She walks to him and strokes his cheek. "My precious little boy, how I've missed you. And how you've changed. How curly your hair appears. I always loved your curls."

The sight of her, the touch of her hand brings tears to Loki's eyes. He can't help himself. He was her little boy so very long ago. And the memories bring tears. But the tears do not fall. He will not let them fall.

Bruce excuses himself quietly and begins to leave, not wanting to intrude on the family. "No," Loki exclaims, his eyes never quite leaving the woman in front of him. "You are _my_ family, Bruce. I would like you to stay…unless you are needed elsewhere," he adds, giving the scientist a way out if he truly needs one.

"I can stay," he says and walks back to where Steve is.

Loki stands stiffly with her hand still on his cheek, allowing the silence to lengthen, allowing her time to break it. She doesn't. So he does. "You have seen me, Frigga. What more is left?"

She drops her hand. "Mother. I am your mother, Loki. I raised you as my own. You are my son in all but blood. And I love you still."

Loki closes his eyes. A tear escapes. It angers him, especially when she tries to wipe it away. He automatically jerks his head away from her hand.

"Thor tells me that you and he have repaired your bond. Can we not do the same?"

"We are attempting to repair it," he corrects. He looks upon her face. "Thor did not know of my true…parentage. You did and kept it from me, all the while watching Odin punish me for my tricks and lies." The memories come flooding back, threatening to drown him. Anger, even the dull anger he is feeling now, is his only defense. "Hypocrisy at its finest. And yet you claim to love me."

"I tried, Loki. I tried. I tried to help you as best I could." She looks to Dr. Banner seeking support. All he has to offer are sad eyes. Frigga returns her gaze to Loki and continues. "Your father and I have been so hopeful upon hearing Thor's reports. We hoped you had turned a corner, and we could be a family again."

The dark-haired god smiles softly and gently takes the woman's hand in both of his. "I know, Mother, but you lied to me. And so I will tell you what I told Thor. My family is here on Earth now. This is my home. This is my world. Asgard can burn for all I care…and you and Odin with it." His eyes are cold with anger, but the soft smile still plays upon his lips.

"Loki." The concerned voice is Steve's.

The Trickster looks at his lover, his old anger warm and comforting within his chest. "You were right. You can't kill that part of me after all." He turns back to Frigga, her hand still in his. His voice is quiet, controlled. "I will consider forgiving you and Odin…only after Odin comes here, to Earth, and begs for mine. I want him to kneel before me and grovel at my feet."

Frigga's eyes widen. He does not appear to have changed at all, and the calmness of his demeanor frightens her.

Loki continues, "I want him to cry and plead for my forgiveness. And then I want his lips sewn shut and vultures to tear at his flesh. Then and only then will I consider forgiving him." Then he remembers one of the All-Father's old stories and smiles wider. "Or we can make this simple. He was willing to hang for nine days to gain wisdom; he can hang for nine more to win my forgiveness."

"Brother," Thor pleads in a voice so soft it sounds nothing like him.

Loki turns to the God of Thunder and lets go of Frigga's hand. "What, Thor? Is this not the happy reunion you pictured? Did you really think it would be so easy, that I would see her and fall weeping into her arms ready to forgive and forget?" He walks to Thor, cradles the blond's face in his hands, and presses their foreheads together. "I will never be the brother you wish me to be. I will always be dark. I will always be untrustworthy. My only loyalty now is to Steve and Bruce and Tony. You are my brother. Our bond is strong. But do not make the mistake of thinking it unbreakable."

He kisses Thor's forehead then looks into his brother's blue eyes. "It was a mistake to bring her here. You should have respected my wishes. You should have at least given me more warning. You made a mistake, Brother. Learn from it."

The God of Mischief looks to Steve and Bruce and sees the concern in their faces. He knows they may not understand completely but that they understand enough. He turns back to the woman standing where he left her. His tears are gone. Hers are beginning to stream quietly down her face. Loki feels a pang of regret, but it is small and easily ignored.

He walks back to her. "I apologize for your tears, Frigga. It was not my intention to make you cry. But you must understand, I am not the child you knew. I am the man you created, the one Steve is helping me outgrow. But I cannot look at you and not be him, not yet. Who's fault is that, I wonder." He takes her hand gently and kisses it before saying good-bye and turning to leave.

As he takes his fifth step, Frigga begins to sing. It's a haunting little melody, a song about a child who gets lost exploring the roots of Yggdrasil.

Loki stops, listens, remembers. It is the song she would sing to him whenever he was frightened or upset. And now it is weaving its way into him, conjuring up memories of warmth and comfort and understanding.

His mother, still singing the lullaby, walks to him. "Come back to me. Come back to me," she sings, "Let Mother's voice guide your way." She puts her hand on her son's back. He flinches at her touch. Frigga continues, "Through the cold of Jotenheim. Through Midgard home of humankind. Though the elves wish to take you to Alfheim. Come back to the love of your mother."

Then there is silence, a long silence that gives Frigga hope.

Loki can't look at her. He just stands there remembering the comfort she used to bring him. "I wish I could be more forgiving, but that was a lesson I was never taught. Go home, Mother. Tell your husband my conditions. Return with his answer, though I expect I already know what it will be. We will speak then." He walks away. And as he does, he realizes just how much and how little he has changed.

Thor gives his mother a hug after Loki leaves the room.

Steve hands her a handkerchief. "Ma'am, I know that was difficult…for both of you. But this is actually an improvement." Frigga looks at the soldier in surprise. He continues, "You should have heard him with Thor."

"It is true, Mother. This was better."

The soldier continues, "You have to realize that what Odin did to him…It was torture. That's a heck of a thing to ask him to forgive. I don't think he ever will. And truthfully, I don't think I can, either."

Bruce picks up the conversation. "Like I said before, I realize you tried to help, and I know he does recognize and appreciates that. But if you want any kind of relationship with your son, you have to know that you'll never be the family you were. To ask him for that belittles everything he's been through."

"If you'll excuse me," Steve begins, "I'm going to go check on him. It'd probably be best if you were gone before he comes back out here."

"Of course," Thor replies.

xxxxxxx

When Steve arrives at the god's room, the door is shut. He knocks twice then cracks open the door. "Loki?"

There's no response.

Steve opens the door wider and finds Loki standing with his back straight, hands clasped behind him, staring out the window. "Loki?" he asks again.

"Do you hate me?" comes a strained voice.

"Of course not."

"You should. I am unworthy of you."

"Baloney. I know that was difficult, and I'm proud of how well you handled it." There's no response. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

Steve moves to stand beside the god and places a hand on Loki's shoulder. His other hand is stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. They stare out the window together until three swift, soft knocks break the silence.

"They left," Bruce says.

Loki responds. "Thank you, Bruce. And thank you for staying."

The scientist hesitates for a moment before saying, "We're family."

Steve looks at Bruce and smiles. "Yes, we are."

Bruce points his thumb behind him. "I'm gonna go back to the lab. Tony's gonna want to know what happened. Although knowing him, he probably watched the whole thing from the lab."

"Bruce?" Loki asks, his gaze still fixated out the window. "What do you think of her?"

"I think she cares about you very much. And I think if you let her, she could be your Mom again. Believe me when I say that I would give anything for a chance like that."

Loki nods, and Bruce leaves.

"Do you want me to go, too?" Steve asks.

Silvertongue turns to look at him. "What I want," he begins, "is for you to kiss me and to draw me a picture."

Their lips meet softly, lovingly.

When Steve finally asks what the picture should be of, Loki replies, "Draw a picture of Thor and my mother so that I might learn to look upon them again."

Loki places the sketch in a drawer in his room. It comforts him to put them in darkness while the tiny ember of anger still glows in his chest.


	22. Aftermath

**A/N:** So after that angst-filled chapter, we head straight into a disaster. A certain web-slinger makes a cameo in this chapter. I went with the Andrew Garfield incarnation. But if you really want to imagine Tobey Maguire in the suit, I can't stop you.

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine. If they were, there would so be a make-out scene between Cap & Loki at some point during Phase 2.

* * *

It is a clear morning in early June. Rush hour traffic is at a near standstill when three large explosions rip through the two towers holding up the Brooklyn Bridge. Most of the damage is on the Brooklyn-side tower to the east. The Manhattan-side tower on the west isn't as badly damaged. And though the bridge doesn't collapse, it is almost certain that it will.

The call goes out. Avengers: Suit up and assemble on the roof of Stark Tower.

Iron Man, Captain America, Dr. Banner, and Loki are waiting when Hawkeye and Black Widow arrive in the helicopter. Three of the men climb in. Iron Man chooses to fly along beside them. All are quickly briefed on what S.H.I.E.L.D. knows of the situation.

At 8:47am, at least one bomb exploded on each tower of the Brooklyn Bridge. The resulting damage has left multiple people wounded and the bridge in danger of collapse. The Avengers must help clear the bridge and prevent any additional casualties. They are also to look for any suspects who may return to complete the destruction. As of now, there are no leads on who is behind it. However, it appears to be an act of terrorism by "normal" humans.

Captain America's heart sinks when he hears that. How can people do this to each other? How can people carry around that much hate?

Hawkeye banks the helicopter to get a view of the damage. "What do you think, Cap?" he asks

"Our main priority is to get people off the bridge safely. Dr. Banner, Black Widow, take the Manhattan end. Get people quickly and safely out of their cars and off the bridge. Clear a path if you have to. I'll take the Brooklyn end. Iron Man, you work from the center. Try to direct people to the Manhattan side."

Stark immediately flies down to his assigned area.

"Loki, I need you to try to keep the bridge up. Work on the Brooklyn-side tower first. Repair what you can."

Loki nods and disappears. He reappears on the bridge at the tower. Grabbing on to the edge, he closes his eyes and concentrates on binding the stone back together.

"Hawkeye, you're our eyes and ears up here. Let us know if you spot anyone who needs immediate attention, and keep us posted on where the First Responders are. Also, let us know if you see any bad guys."

"Aye, aye, Cap," the pilot says as he brings the helicopter lower near the Brooklyn end. Captain America jumps out and starts directing people to safety.

Hawkeye then flies Natasha and Bruce to the Manhattan side. As soon as they are on the ground, they, too, work to help people out of their cars and safely onto land.

Sometimes they find someone who is trapped in their car and can't get out. In that situation, Iron Man uses his palm repulsor rays, Captain America uses his shield, Black Widow uses a gun, and Dr. Banner uses a rock or other object to free them.

They aren't at this for very long when the bridge rumbles and shakes beneath them. "Loki?" the Captain calls.

Loki is straining to get the bridge to stay still. Steve can hear the effort in the god's voice as he snaps, "Patience! I must concentrate!"

Suddenly the sky darkens and lightening flits across the sky. There is a gust of wind, and Thor lands in front of Steve. "How can I help?"

"Thor! It's good to see you. Help Iron Man move people from the center of the bridge to safety. Fly them to the end if need be."

"Will do, Captain."

As Iron Man tries to lighten the burden on the bridge by removing empty cars from it, his sensors detect an anomaly near one of the towers. It's another bomb, and it's on a timer. "Uh, Hawkeye, how close are the First Responders?"

"About 5 or 6 minutes out. Why?"

"Damn. We have a problem." Then louder, "Cap, we have a problem."

Captain America pries open a car door with his shield then pauses. "What's wrong?" he asks as the newly-freed man thanks him and runs away.

"I've got three…no four more bombs, two on each tower. Set to go off in just over 14 minutes."

"They're targeting First Responders," Black Widow tells them.

"That would be my guess," Iron Man says, flying to get a closer look at one of the bombs on the eastern tower. His screens begin showing him schematics and technical information about the bomb.

"Can you disarm them?" she asks.

"Not all four. Not enough time."

Hawkeye's voice comes over the comm. "Can you dislodge them? Get them off the bridge?"

Iron Man starts analyzing the area around the bomb. "Yeah. That's doable."

"Good. Toss 'em in the water," instructs Captain America.

"No," Loki cuts in. "You've just signed a treaty with Namor. If they explode in the water, he'll see it as an act of war."

"Dang it! Loki's right."

Bruce suggests, "What if we detonate them before they hit the water?"

Cap sighs. "Namor won't like it. Not as bad but something we should avoid, especially since we're already dumping cars."

"Oops," Iron Man responds.

"Also," Captain America continues, "the shock waves could cause more damage to the bridge."

Black Widow asks, "Loki, can you disarm them from where you are?"

The Trickster looks to see where Iron Man is. "I wouldn't advise it," Iron Man says. "One false move and the whole bridge collapses. I suggest we dislodge them and toss them out. Loki can disarm them or whatever when they're in the air. Or I can detonate them. Whatever's better."

"Loki?" Cap asks.

There's a brief silence. The Trickster isn't certain he's done enough to ensure the bridge will hold in its current state, but they don't really have a choice. "Do it." He responds. "I'll get them."

"Here comes the first one."

They see a small package sail out over the East River. It transforms into water and drops as Iron Man moves to the next one.

Suddenly the bridge shudders. Screams pierce the air as people begin running to get off it.

"Bruce, Black Widow, Thor, we need to get people off the bridge _now_ in case Iron Man can't get them all."

Agent Romanoff acknowledges the order and turns to look at Dr. Banner. He takes a deep breath, turns into the Hulk, and starts shoving empty cars out of the way, making a larger path for the streams of people to go through.

The First Responders arrive and join the Avengers in helping the wounded. Captain America advises them of the situation. Black Widow does the same on her end. The emergency workers spread the word and continue to move onto the bridge to help people.

"Here's number two," Iron Man proclaims before tossing it and flying to the western tower. Bomb number two also disintegrates into water.

The bridge rumbles again. Loki quickly tries to repair the fissure that is growing down the Brooklyn-side tower.

Hawkeye's voice comes over the earpiece. "Cap, we've got a red-suited bogey heading your way. He's not walking, but he's not exactly flying, either. Looks kinda like he's swinging?"

"I see him," Captain America acknowledges. He runs to intercept the new arrival. Hawkeye was right; this kid is tossing up string or something and using it to swing over the traffic and pedestrians. When the stranger finally arrives, the soldier prevents him from going any farther. The guy looks like a luchador with a red mask and large silver eyes. The rest of the suit is red on top, blue on bottom with black piping that looks like a web and a black spider on his chest. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Captain America asks.

"I'm Spider-Man. I heard what happened, and I wanted to help."

"Spider-Man, huh? I've heard of you."

"And I've heard of you, Captain America, Sir. Honestly, I thought you'd be more muscle-y."

"You're a bit of a vigilante. Some even call you a criminal."

"They're wrong…about the criminal part. The vigilante part is true, though. Thought you all might need the help, even if it is from someone like me." Spider-Man finds it a bit odd to be having this conversation as people run past them, but this is the life he's come to have.

"Need any help over there?" Hawkeye asks.

"Negative. Stay where you are Hawkeye." Captain America looks the kid up and down. "What were you using to get here?"

"It's a webbing, Sir. I'm a spider. That's my web. Shoots from my wrist. It's pretty cool, if I say so myself."

"How strong is it?"

"How strong do you need it?"

"Strong enough to hold a bridge together."

"Oh. Okay. Is the bridge going to collapse?"

"Not if we can help it." Captain America pauses as the bridge rumbles again. "It's worth a try. I should probably warn you that the bridge could explode in a few minutes." He waits for a reaction but only gets a shrug. The soldier gives a small smile. "Get to the far tower. The near tower is being taken care of. Go to the far tower. Try to repair any damage you see. Keep this bridge from falling. Got it?"

Spider-Man gives a quick nod. "Got it." Then he immediately uses his web shooters to swing over the crowd and towards his target.

"Everyone? Spider-Man's joined us. He'll be working on the tower near Hulk and Black Widow. He is not an enemy. Repeat. He is not an enemy."

Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye are the only Avengers to verbally acknowledge Cap's message.

A minute later, Iron Man instead shouts, "Number three away!" This one gets closer to the river before disintegrating because it is farther away from Loki.

Hawkeye, keeping an eye on the clock warns, "Guys, we're cutting this awfully close."

"Not helping," Iron Man enunciates. "By the way, Black Widow's love child has arrived. The webbing appears to be doing its job." After a moment, he says, "Got it," and the last bomb gets tossed out. It explodes before Loki can diffuse it.

The sound is replaced with screaming as the shock wave hits the bridge. It shudders menacingly.

"Damn," the Trickster says. They see a wide burst of green light that shoots over most of the debris. Water droplets rain down on the river.

"Nice work, team!" Cap praises them. "Iron Man, help Loki secure the bridge. Namor won't be happy about the cars we've tossed. Let's not add a bridge into the mix."

"Consider it done."

"Hawkeye, let us know if you see any suspicious activity. If there's nothing in the next 15 minutes, go ahead and join us on the ground."

"You got it, Cap."

After the allotted time, Hawkeye lands the helicopter near the docks on the Brooklyn side. Once things are secure enough that the Avengers are no longer needed, that's where Captain America orders them to meet up. He asks Black Widow to convince Spider-Man to come with them when she passes him on her way across the bridge.

It takes several minutes for everyone to assemble. Steve thinks it odd that Thor flew Loki to the meeting place but then notices that Loki looks very pale. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. I just need to rest."

Hulk won't fit in the helicopter, so he relinquishes control back to Dr. Banner. Loki kneels down and repairs Bruce's pants. He gets a "Thanks".

"We really need to work on stretchy pants," Iron Man observes.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Spider-Man asks.

"Magic," Loki explains then stands back up a little wobbly. It isn't a lot, but it's enough for Captain America to take his arm. As they begin to move towards the helicopter, Loki stumbles. Steve puts the god's arm over his broad shoulders and helps him into his seat.

Bruce, shirtless and shoeless, gets in after them, sitting across from the exhausted Trickster who is resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Black Widow escorts Spider-Man into the helicopter before taking the seat next to Hawkeye.

Thor and Iron Man fly behind them.

xxxxxxxxx

At S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury smiles at them warmly. They all find it a bit creepy. "Congratulations, team…and Spider-Man," he acknowledges. "That was an excellent display of team work out their today." He gives Bruce a white t-shirt with the eagle logo on the front.

Tony has his helmet retracted. "Are we sure it was terrorists?"

"Yes. I'm sad to say it's been confirmed. What's worse is these were home-grown, an anti-government group that started out as a cult and grew into something even more dangerous. The FBI are moving in on them as we speak."

"So it wasn't Doc Oc or Green Goblin or any of those guys?" Spider-Man asks.

"No, kid, it wasn't. These people had no super powers and used no other means to hide their identities other than keeping a low profile. Unlike you."

Spider-Man raises his hands. "Hey, I was just trying to help. I don't like the thought of anyone messing with my city any more than you do."

"We appreciate the help," Captain America says. His helmet and mask are off, and he looks tired. He turns to Fury. "And you're sure this was done by Americans?"

"Yes, Captain. I know you find that hard to believe. But it's true."

He nods. As much as the thought of Americans terrorizing Americans upsets the super soldier, there's something more important on his mind. Loki is sitting next to him still looking very pale and with dark circles under his eyes. And Steve thinks he can see some blue creeping into his skin. "Sir, with permission, I'd like to get Loki home. He needs some rest."

"Loki?" Spider-Man asks. "Isn't he a bad guy?"

Bruce is the one to answer. "Not anymore."

Fury looks at Loki. The god really does look terrible. "Permission granted. Just one thing before you go. Loki, I was very impressed with your performance today. Not only did you save a lot of people, you also prevented a sticky political situation with Namor. Well, stickier than it will be."

Loki just looks at him. He barely has enough energy to nod.

"Consequently, your curfew is lifted. So is yours, Captain Rogers." He turns back to the black-haired god. "I trust if we need you again, you will be available?"

"If I'm needed again," Loki says softly, "I will consider it."

xxxxxxxx

Spider-Man stays at S.H.I.E.L.D. to talk with Director Fury about his future.

The Avengers team, however, goes back to Stark Tower.

They all congregate in Bruce and Loki's living area, all except Tony who said he was picking up something to eat. Steve tries to get Loki to go to bed, but the god wants to stay. He soon falls asleep on Steve's shoulder. The super soldier picks him up and carries him to bed. Bruce and Natasha consider helping Steve, but Thor is the first one to get up and follow them out.

In the Trickster's room, the blond god unmakes the bed so that Steve can lay the man in his arms down. Thor then takes the boots off his brother's feet while the soldier begins to strip the sleeping god of his leather. The artist remembers the last time he was there trying to take off Loki's leather clothes. The Asgardian style had been much more difficult to remove, and it had taken the two of them to do it. The memory brings a little color into Steve's cheeks that he hopes Thor doesn't see. He tries instead to concentrate only on getting the jacket and shirt off Loki.

Thor helps Steve remove the shirt from his brother. The soldier drapes the covers back over Silvertongue and bends down to kiss his forehead. It's cold, really cold. Steve would be extremely worried, but he knows how cold Loki Laufeyson can get. Still, he can't help but worry a little.

"Are you sure he just needs rest?" he asks the God of Thunder as he runs his hands through Loki's dark curls.

"I am sure. He has been like this before though not quite this depleted. Sleep will restore him and his magic. I swear it. It may take a few days, but Loki will return to normal."

They re-enter the living room just as Tony comes in with five pizzas and some beer. Everyone grabs a slice and a bottle, and Clint teaches Thor how to eat pizza the New York way.

They talk about Spider-Man, what little they know about him, and what Director Fury might have planned for the kid. The scientists are really interested in the suited-guy's webbing. And everyone teases Natasha about whether she'll tolerate another spider in the club.

Tony changes the subject. "So, no more curfew," he notes looking at Steve.

"Yeah. I still can't quite believe Fury did that."

"So I guess Loki will be spending more time at your place," Bruce says. He knows he's going to miss having the god around.

Tony makes another suggestion. "Or Steve will be spending more time here." He turns to the soldier. "That apartment of yours is awfully small. It might just be better for you to move in with him."

Steve is taken aback. "You'd be willing to let me move in? Here?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, you work out here most days anyway. And it was lucky that you were here when the call came in. It just makes more sense. And then you and Sleeping Beauty won't have to have that awkward conversation every night about who's place you'll be sleeping in. In fact," he looks at the other Avengers, "you should just all move in here. I've been considering changing the name to Avengers Tower anyway. And the Avengers Tower should house the Avengers, don't you think? It's just a thought."

Bruce is a little stunned but not completely surprised. He had told Tony before about them all being family. Tony scoffed at him at first, but took it silently to heart. And Tony, despite all of the bravado, really does have a big heart. So Bruce really hopes the others take him up on the offer. At least then he won't be the only moocher.

Steve thanks the billionaire and says he'll talk it over with Loki.

Tony isn't done trying to convince him. "Your apartment is really small, Spangles. It's fine for one. But for two? You'd have a lot of room here. And if you two want your own floor, we could probably arrange that."

Steve smiles. "No, Tony, we don't need our own floor. I just don't want to make a big decision like this without Loki's input. Moving in together, that's kind of a huge step."

"No, it's okay. I understand." Then he looks at Thor. "What about you, Thunderdome?"

"I would be honored to stay here when I'm in town. I thank you, Stark."

"Great! You can have one of the rooms on Loki's side. What about you two?"

Natasha and Clint look at each other. Clint shrugs. "It's nicer than headquarters."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just one big, happy family."

"So we all share a floor except for you," the red-head observes.

"No. Not necessarily. If you two lovebirds, or love spiders, want your own floor, I can arrange that."

"Not necessary."

"So your answer is…"

"Yes," Clint says quickly. "Yes for me, anyway."

"Great! You can take a room in Bruce's side. Tasha?"

After a moment, she nods.

"Fantastic! You can…choose whichever room you want."

"This is very generous of you, Tony," Steve observes. "Thank you." Then he raises his beer. "To the Avengers."

"To the Avengers," they all say and clink bottles.


	23. Three Rules

**A/N: **Have I thanked all of y'all recently? If not, or even if I did, THANK YOU! Your reviews and follows and favorites keep me wanting to make this fic the best I can. You're the best.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, Marvel still owns this universe. No change there.

* * *

Loki is still asleep when Steve slides into bed beside him the night of the Brooklyn Bridge disaster. The soldier touches the god's forehead with the back of his hand. It is still very cold, but the sleeping form doesn't appear to be shivering. Still, Steve pulls the covers up to Loki's neck just in case.

Loki is still asleep when Steve awakens early the next morning. The god's forehead is a little warmer, which makes the soldier feel better. He doesn't go to the gym, though, opting instead to do sit-ups and push-ups on the floor beside the bed.

He leaves the room for a quick shower and some breakfast but returns immediately after.

Bruce brings him some coffee and asks about Loki's condition. Steve tells him what Thor said and about the coldness of his skin and why that isn't too worrying. The scientist listens and nods and sits for a bit. He's still there when Tony and Thor come in with Clint and Natasha.

Steve explains everything again.

"So not on death's door then," the billionaire remarks.

"No," comes a soft voice from the bed. "But if you all don't stop talking, death may be coming for someone," Loki says with a tiny smile. He opens his eyes and looks at the six people around him. They look so different from the first time he awoke to find them all staring at him. There are no weapons pointed at him this time. And Dr. Banner is here instead of Hulk. Loki is rather amazed at the situation, so similar yet so very different. Then he sees the worry on Steve's face. "Do I really look that bad?"

Steve smiles. "No, no, Tricks, not at all."

Tricks. It is a term of endearment Steve has been trying out for the past couple of weeks. Loki didn't like it at first, but finds he doesn't mind it so much now.

"How do you feel?" Natasha asks.

"Better, though still a bit tired." He holds up his right hand palm up. A tiny blue dragon appears above it. He closes his hand, and it disappears. "I should be completely fine by tomorrow, or this evening if I can get outside to a park. Sorry if my recovery disappoints anyone."

Clint speaks, but it isn't a criticism or an insult or even a jest. He simply says, "We'll let you rest."

Everyone except Steve and Thor leave the room.

"Brother, are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Yes, Thor. I am fine. Thank you."

"Good. Then I shall leave you in the Captain's capable hands." He gives Loki's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thor?" Loki begins. "How is Mother?"

"She is well and works to convince the All-Father to give in to some of your demands. Do not fear. She will visit soon," Thor says with a soft smile and leaves.

Steve looks at the Trickster for a few moments before speaking. "You said something about a park?"

"Yes. Magic flows from nature and life," he explains. "I'll be able to get my strength back faster if I can be amongst grass and trees and animals. At least, it was always so on Asgard."

The soldier helps Loki change into some jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Then they go to Central Park. As Loki leans against a tree, looking as though he is meditating in the midmorning sun, Steve tells him about Tony's proposal. The soldier tries to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to sway the god one way or the other on whether they should move in together. But the Trickster can see the hope in Steve's eyes and is silently relieved that they feel the same way.

After a little discussion to weigh the pros and cons of the various living arrangements that are available, they agree that the best and most practical would be for Steve to move in to Loki's room but only if Tony agrees to remove the cameras or at least give them the ability to turn them off.

The god then asks Steve to go get them some ice cream. The soldier obliges happily. When he returns with two cones, he's amazed at how much better Loki looks.

xxxxxxxx

Back at Stark Tower, JARVIS tells the men that Tony is in his lab with Bruce. They immediately go there. Steve tells the genius about their conditions for his moving in. To their surprise, Tony agrees without any argument. He instructs JARVIS to give complete control of the cameras in Loki's room to the god and to Steve.

When they return to their floor, Clint and Natasha have already moved in. Neither one has much stuff, so it wasn't particularly difficult. Clint offers to help Steve move his stuff. Thor agrees to help, too. Steve thanks them and decides they should eat first if they haven't already. After explaining how he and Loki take lunch to the scientists whenever Pepper isn't around or is too busy, everyone goes down to the lab.

Tony is not happy with the crowd in his sacred space. He orders everyone to immediately get back on the elevator, and the seven of them ride up to Tony's floor. They eat and talk and laugh and trade stories about previous battles. It's the most fun they've had all together in ever.

Afterwards, Bruce and Tony return to the lab, Thor, Steve, and Clint head to Steve's apartment, and Loki and Natasha go to their floor and bicker over the tv. In the end, Loki decides to continue the Harry Potter book he's reading while Tasha watches the news.

The Avengers and Spider-Man figure heavily in the coverage of yesterday's bombing. 'Mass Terror on the Brooklyn Bridge' the news channel is calling it. But the damage and the death toll is far lower than it might have been. Natasha knows Loki was a huge reason for that. She remembers the Captain asking her and Director Fury wouldn't they rather have Loki as an ally than an enemy. The Trickster proved to be an invaluable ally. Who'd have thought it was possible? She'd have to thank Steve for turning him around. But since he isn't here…

"That was good work yesterday, Loki. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff."

"It's Natasha."

"Thank you…Natasha."

xxxxxxx

By dinnertime, everyone is officially living in the soon to be re-named Avengers Tower. They eat in, ordering Thai food to share family style.

Pepper joins them after the initial shock of having heard that four more people now live in the tower. Tony had discussed the possibility of it with her, but she didn't know he intended to actually do it. Pepper can't help but wonder if this is a reaction to yesterday's incident and decides to ask him about it later when they are alone.

"So," Tony begins during a lull in the conversation. His tone is almost sing-songy. "Natasha, I see you chose a room near Clint's."

"It was spacious."

"They're all spacious, Sweetheart."

"Call me Sweetheart again, Stark, and you won't be calling anyone anything for a month." She says it with a slight smile, letting everyone know that she's only half-serious.

Steve, Loki, and Bruce clean up while Tony and Pepper return to their floor and Thor, Clint, and Natasha go to the living room. Clint immediately takes control of the remote and turns on the television.

"Predator? Really?" Natasha groans.

"It's a classic," Clint insists. Then he finds himself trying to explain the movie to Thor.

Bruce chuckles in the kitchen as he overhears their conversation. After about three minutes, he finally intervenes. "Give up, Clint. He just needs to watch it from the beginning. See if there's anything else on."

Clint sighs and turns it to a WNBA game. The New York Liberty are at the Connecticut Sun. The archer then finds himself explaining the basic rules of basketball to Thor, but at least it's a shorter conversation.

Steve, Loki, and Bruce join them for a while until the Trickster declares that he is tired and excuses himself. Steve goes with him.

Once in their room, Loki sits in one of the chairs and pulls out his book. He notices Steve standing and looking at him.

"Are you okay?" the artist asks.

"I'm fine. I was just bored by that game, decided I wanted to read instead. Feel free to return to them if you like."

"No, that's ok. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

When Steve returns, Loki's eyes immediately seek him. "You're still dressed," the god observes, eyeing the khaki pants and blue and white checked shirt.

"Yeah," the soldier says as he sits on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks. "It's still kind of early." He picks up his own book, an account of the Cuban Missile Crisis.

Loki finishes his chapter, gets up, and goes to the bathroom. When he returns, he is wearing only his jeans. Silvertongue waits for Steve to notice before joining him on the bed. After a minute of just sitting there, Loki gently takes the book away from Steve and sets it on his nightstand.

"I was reading that."

"And now you're not. JARVIS? Please turn off the cameras."

The AI's voice confirms that the cameras have been turned off.

"Are you planning on seducing me, Tricks?"

"I was considering it, Captain. Do you have any pointers as to how I might best go about it?"

Steve considers the question. "You could start by taking off your pants."

Loki gets up and removes his jeans. "What about the undergarments?" he asks. "Shall I remove them or leave them on?"

"Remove them."

The god is nude now as he climbs back into bed. "What next, my sweet?"

Steve shrugs in a non-committal way. "You're the expert, Tricks, what with seducing a stallion and all."

"Stallions don't actually require much effort." Loki leans in. "I could try this," he offers just before kissing and nibbling on the soldier's neck. Steve leans his head to the side, allowing more access to his throat. The god pulls him closer and slowly removes the shirt from his body. There's a white t-shirt underneath. Loki gently lifts it, kissing the newly revealed flesh as he pulls it up inch by inch, until it, too, comes off.

Steve presses a kiss to Loki's lips then gently nudges the god's mouth open with his tongue. The artist moans softly. He can feel Silvertongue's hands unbuckling his belt and opening the front of his trousers. It only takes a moment before Steve is completely nude and liying flat beneath the god, their lips still in contact.

Loki's mouth begins to roam. Steve's eyes close, allowing him to concentrate on the sensations the god is giving him. Then, as Loki's mouth is back on his, the soldier uses his body to turn them so that Steve is now on top. He rolls his hips down, causing friction between the beginnings of their erections. He does it again and hears the moan the action has produced within Loki.

"You're mine," Steve whispers in his ear.

Suddenly, the god disappears then reappears above him. "Not quite," Loki growls as he rubs his cock along the soldier's ass.

"Geez, Loki. That's…not fair."

"Are you saying you don't like it," he whispers in Steve's ear.

"No. But…Just…Rule 1: No using magic to get the position you want," he proclaims.

"Rule 1? Are we to have rules now?"

"Yes. It gives you too much of an advantage."

"Fine," Loki says. "Rule 1: No magic." Then he rolls his hips again, running his erection against Steve's ass.

"So you should get back down below me," Steve says, finding it hard to concentrate.

There is a moment of silence. "Fine. Rule 2: No puppy-dog eyes," Loki counters as he moves off of the soldier. "You know the look I mean. Whenever you use it, I can't say no. If I can't use magic, you can't use that look of yours."

"Agreed. Now where were we?" he asks as Loki gets back under him. They kiss, reacquainting their mouths with each other.

The god moves his lips away and begins working on that spot behind Steve's ear that always gets such a wonderful reaction. It doesn't fail him. While the soldier is preoccupied, Loki rolls to his left and manages to get on top again. He looks down at Steve with a very self-satisfied smile.

"It's my turn," the soldier protests quietly.

"Rule 3: There are no turns. We must earn our positions."

Steve grabs Loki's shoulders and in one swift motion forces the god down and to the left while moving his own body on top. Now the Trickster is face-down on the bed, the soldier's chest flush against his back. "Like that?" he purrs before nibbling on the god's earlobe.

Silvertongue tries another tactic. His tone is soothing, loving. "O Captain, my Captain, you've spent the last two days giving orders…making the decisions…taking care of complete strangers…taking care of me. All I want is to take care of you, to give you freedom from having to lead all the time. I want you to be able to lie back and enjoy yourself, my sweet, while I do all the work." And then comes the grand finale. "I want to give you fireworks."

He can feel the soldier's hesitation, senses how his words are making the artist want to succumb.

"You're still recovering," Steve counters slowly, his breath tickling Loki's ear. "You need to rest. Besides, I like taking care of you." He kisses the god's neck, moves his hips against the ass below him. "And this time you don't have to tell me what to do."

Loki closes his eyes. The artist's movements are making his determination weak. "Sweet words from a sweet mouth," he says to buy some time. "But I am better now. Our trip to the park…Oh," he gasps as Steve coaxes his legs apart.

"…Was short," he finishes for the Trickster, his fingers gently caressing the god in all the right places. "I want you, Tricks." He runs his teeth across the shoulder blade below him, uses his hips to run his cock against Loki's flesh. "I want to bury myself in you. I want to make you scream so loud the other Avengers will hear." His free hand gently wraps itself around Loki's throat, turning the head to expose more neck for him to suck.

The god feels the other hand leave him, feels the soldier's head move away and come back again, feels newly-wet fingers gently probing him. "Damn you, Steve Rogers," he breathes, his erection straining against the bed below him.

"Is that a yes?" the soldier asks as he slides a finger into his lover.

Loki furrows his brow against the intrusive yet welcome sensation. He tells himself that he is still tired, that it's okay for Steve to take the lead, that he doesn't have to be in control of everything. "Yes," he says. Then again, "Yes."

Steve doesn't move. "Are you sure?" he asks.

Silvertongue looks at the soldier out of the corner of his eye. "Put on the damn condom and get inside me before I change my mind."

The super soldier has never moved so fast in his life.

Steve's weight is once again on his back. But when he feels the fingers around his anus, the god grows impatient. "Forget the fucking fingers and enter me." A moment later, Loki moans and silently thanks the universe that the soldier is so good at following orders.

Steve concentrates on the task at hand. His rhythm is slow, steady. His initial thrusts are there to acclimate Loki to his presence and vice versa. He tries to ignore the subtle shifting happening beneath him. He tries not to lose himself completely in the sweet sensation each shift produces. But then the movements are not so subtle as the god's hips move back to meet his forward thrusts.

Steve holds on to Loki's hip with one hand and uses the other to stroke the god's cock. He lets a bit of instinct mix in with his controlled movements, allowing his thrusts to become faster, harder. He hears Silvertongue gasp and moan with each breath.

And then there's a longer groan that threatens the soldier's concentration. He blocks it out, focusing on his own movements. But when he hears the god moan, "O Captain, my Captain," to their rhythm, instinct completely takes over. There is no steady beat, only the staccato bursts of thrusting hips, driving, driving chaotically towards orgasm. Steve bites Loki's shoulder, trying and failing to stifle the sounds of his own pleasure.

Loki cries out, "Yes! Steve! Oh,fuck yes! Yes, my Captain!"

Steve moans in the middle of the god's outburst. "Oh. Oh, God! Loki! Loki!"

They cling to each other, bucking uncontrollably, riding their orgasms until they finally collapse in the aftermath, their bodies completely relaxed. "Fuck," Silvertongue breathes.

"Watch your mouth," the Captain replies automatically.

Loki smiles. "Or what?"

"Or…or…" His brain is sluggish, and he can't think of anything.

"Or you'll spank me?"

"If need be," Steve replies without thinking.

"Fuck," Loki says deliberately. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Steve lifts his head up slightly. "Do you want me to spank you?" he asks confused.

"That is rather the idea. Though perhaps we should save that for another night. I do believe you've worn me out."

The soldier slowly rolls off his lover. "Do you think they heard us?" He's genuinely concerned.

"Wasn't that what you wanted? Or are you just wanting to be sure you got me to scream loudly enough?" There's no answer. The god removes Steve's condom and throws it away. He then cleans up the evidence of his climax from himself and the bed. Finally, he kisses Steve. "It doesn't matter," he says. "What's done is done, and there's no point worrying about it. They all know we share a room. They all know what we are liable to do in here." He picks up their underwear from off the floor and puts on his own after handing the other to Steve. "Everyone except Thor is at the other end of the floor. And Thor, if he hears, will be very happy for us." They get under the covers, and the god settles back down at his lover's side. "So don't waste another moment thinking about it, my sweet." He runs a thumb along Steve's lower lip.

The artist nods and gives Loki's thumb a kiss. "JARVIS," he calls, "please turn the lights off." Steve pulls the covers up to their waists as darkness fills the room. "And you can turn the cameras back on."

"The cameras are now recording," the AI confirms.

The soldier wraps an arm around Loki's abdomen, and they lie there enjoying each other's warmth, a satisfied smile on both their lips.

Steve decides he's really going to like living here.


	24. The New Avenger

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Here is a more subdued chapter for you. Peter Parker is back (his 2nd and last appearance), and the end will help set up a future chapter. In bittersweet news, I finished the 1st draft of the last chapter. There are 29 chapters total, so the final entry will be posted next Friday. (*sob*) Thank you for reading and reviewing and inspiring me.

**Disclaimer:** Still Marvel's Universe

* * *

Captain America is making a guest appearance at the pediatric wards of the New York Methodist Hospital. He's there to visit with the kids and boost their spirits. Loki is there, too, in jeans and a dark green t-shirt performing a little magic, real magic, that is blowing the children's minds. It brings Steve joy seeing how Loki is just as popular if not more so with the kids than Captain America.

Captain America and Loki go from room to room, visiting the kids in their beds. The Captain introduces himself, asks their names, introduces Loki, tells them how impressed he is by their courage, tells them they are his hero, then asks them what their favorite animal or thing is. They tell him, and he asks Loki to create a tiny image of one. Loki does, and their eyes go wide with surprise and delight. Then they chat for a bit. He answers any questions they may have about being an Avenger or having a magician for a friend or what it's like to be friends with Iron Man. And he asks about their families, their friends, and their hobbies. And then it's on to the next sick child. Each story is more heart breaking than the last. Each child is so very brave and unique.

They spend most of the day there. And though Loki isn't completely comfortable around children, Steve can tell he loves seeing the reactions to his simple illusions. Most of the kids try to touch the little unicorns or dinosaurs or aliens or elves and gasp in surprise as their fingers go right through it. It's days like these that make Captain America feel worthwhile without the usual accompanying violence or guilt.

After they are done with their rounds, Captain America puts his shield on his back, and they walk down the long hallway to the elevator that will take them down to the lobby where he will change back into regular clothes before heading to the garage where his motorcycle is parked. Before they get there, though, Captain America and Loki are stopped by a high school student in jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.

"Excuse me. Captain America? My name is Peter Parker," the thin young man says holding out his hand. "And I just wanted to tell you what an inspiration you are." He looks at the Captain with wide, honest brown eyes.

"Thank you, Peter," he replies and takes the young man's hand. "You can call me Steve." He lets go of Peter's hand and introduces Loki as a sometimes member of the Avengers.

"Nice to meet you," Peter says, shaking the god's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Loki and Steve both notice that the young man looks at the god as though trying to figure something out.

"How come you aren't in uniform?"

The god leans in conspiratorially. "I didn't want to steal the Captain's thunder," he replies with a smirk.

"So, what are you doing here, Captain, Sir?" Peter asks after a brief pause.

Steve explains about visiting the kids and hoping to distract them from their troubles. He doesn't get very far before he asks, "I'm sorry, but have we met? You seem familiar."

Peter shakes his head slowly. "No. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered. Well, I don't want to keep you from…whatever. I just wanted to meet you and say…um…say that…you're a real hero."

"Thank you," he humbly replies. Then his eyes darken with concern. "I hope everything is okay with you and your family…?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no. I mean, yeah, everything is okay. I'm here with my girlfriend Gwen. She's visiting her cousin. I thought I'd come with her for support and…stuff."

"That's very nice of you. I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Yeah, I guess."

But Captain America still feels like he knows this kid. "Are you sure we haven't met? I just can't shake this feeling that I know you. There's something about you that's really familiar."

"There is?" Peter asks in a high-pitched voice. He tries again in a more manly octave. "There is?"

"Yes. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Nope. We've never met before."

"He's lying," Loki observes without emotion, his head tilted slightly.

Peter's eyes widen in surprise, and he panics slightly. "Wait. What? How could you possibly know that? You don't know that."

A young woman with long blond hair wearing a short skirt and a white shirt walks up to the three men. "Peter?" she asks, touching his arm.

"Gwen," he begins relieved, "this is Captain America and…um…Loki. This is my girlfriend Gwen Stacey."

They all exchange the usual pleasantries and Captain America asks after her cousin. "She's here recovering from gall bladder surgery, but she'll be fine," Gwen explains before asking, "So, Captain, what do you think of Spider-Man?" She tries to ask it innocently, conversationally.

Steve looks at Peter. He realizes that that is where he knows the kid from. So this is Spider-Man. He's younger than imagined. The soldier turns his attention back to Gwen. "Well, he was a big help during the incident at the Brooklyn Bridge. But he's young and undisciplined and without the proper training, he could get hurt." He looks at Peter. "I know S.H.I.E.L.D. is hoping to recruit him, guide him. I hope he considers it."

Loki interjects. He deduces who Peter is based on the question and everyone else's reaction. "But I hope the boy isn't so enamored by the attention and the technology that he sells his soul to join them. He's young. He needs to find his way first, discover who he is as a person."

"He needs a mentor," Steve counters. "The Avengers could be that for him."

"The right Avenger could but not S.H.I.E.L.D. Governments lie and shouldn't be trusted with shaping the mind and thus the loyalties of a super being."

"Like they shaped mine?" Steve asks, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"No," Loki begins patiently. "You have a very strong moral sense, one that would prevent you from following an unjust order. I don't know this Spider-Man. I don't know how susceptible he would be to propaganda. I just know that many men are not as strong of character as you. And those men I would not want a government agency to command."

"Wow," Gwen says. "That's kind of…deep. Do you really think the government would use him?"

Loki simply looks at her as though she already knows the answer.

Peter speaks. "Huh. Well, that's a lot to think about if Spider-Man were even considering it."

Captain America sighs. "He should at least have S.H.I.E.L.D. connect him to the Avengers."

"Or he could simply go into Avengers Tower and ask for Tony Stark or you," Loki points out.

Steve makes a gesture that indicates that the god has a good point. "We should go. It was really nice meeting you two. I hope your cousin gets better soon."

"What do you think?" Gwen asks after the two men have left.

"I don't know. I mean, it'd be so cool to work with Iron Man and Captain America. But I'm not sure that they'll take me seriously."

"You heard the Captain. He thought Spider-Man was very helpful on the bridge. That's something," she offers.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure how much."

xxxxxx

Four days later, the Avengers are called to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for a meeting. Thor is the only one not physically present, but they will be using the communication devices to call him on Asgard. So they know it must be something important but not so important as to need him here.

Tony and Clint immediately begin speculating. Are they about to be scolded? Is S.H.I.E.L.D. upset about the whole Avengers Tower thing? Maybe there's a new threat on the horizon that isn't too important yet. Or maybe this is a test, Steve offers.

Director Fury finally walks into the conference room. Trailing a few steps behind him is Spider-Man. Fury stares the Avengers into silence. "Is Thor on the line?"

"Yes, Director," answers the God of Thunder's voice. "What is this about?"

"We have a new recruit for the Avengers. I trust you all remember Spider-Man. I believe his…talents and abilities make him a prime candidate to join your ranks."

At first there is silence. Then Thor asks, "Who?"

Tony smirks. "The kid in the red and blue tights who helped out on the Brooklyn Bridge. Red mask with big silver eyes? Web shooting out of his bracelets? Black Widow's love child? Any of this ringing any bells?"

Natasha glares at the billionaire as the other Avengers try to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, of course," Thor chuckles mightily. "I had forgotten about the other spider. But can he fight?"

"Yeah, I can fight," Spider-Man retorts. "Wanna have a go?"

Thor laughs. "Perhaps when I am back on Midgard, little man."

Loki smiles. "A wise man would think twice before challenging my brother."

Clint can't help but point out, "Isn't that what you did? Like, multiple times?"

"Yes, but I knew what I was getting into."

"How old are you?" Agent Romanoff asks Spider-Man.

Director Fury answers. "He's old enough. And you cannot deny he's as extraordinary as any of you. When the next crisis comes, I'd like Earth to have every advantage we can get."

Bruce speaks up. "I understand that, Director. But I'm not sure any of us want to be responsible for his safety."

"You don't have to be," Spider-Man says. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, Charlotte." Tony continues, "But if you want to be part of the team, you have to be willing to share."

"Share what exactly?"

"Your webbing for one. Your identity for another. You know who we are. It's only fair we get to know you."

"Why?" Loki asks. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise. He looks directly at Spider-Man. "Why do you want to become an Avenger? Based on the news reports, you appear to be doing rather well on your own."

"Sure," Tony says, "handling petty crimes and street thugs. He wants to play with the big boys now. That's a whole different league."

"Is that true?" Captain America asks. "Are you tired of dealing with regular crime?"

"No. I just…When I heard about the bombs on the Brooklyn Bridge, I needed to help. I needed to be able to do something. And when that alien army came that one time…I know what it's like to feel powerless. Now that I have these powers, I want to be able to help people no matter what, whether that's stopping a mugging or battling aliens."

"You should probably know that Loki here is the one who brought the aliens," Clint tells Spider-Man. "What!?" he asks when everyone glares at him. "It's true. I just thought he should know…in the interest of full disclosure and all of that." He turns back to the masked man. "But that was before. Loki's on our side now."

Captain America continues. "Tony's right. You'll have to tell us who you are. It's a matter of both trust and logistics. We have to be able to get in touch with you if anything occurs."

Spider-Man takes a few breaths before pulling off his mask. A young face with brown eyes and brown hair sticking up at odd angles is revealed. "Hi. My name's Peter Parker."

"It's nice to see you again, Peter," Steve says with no surprise. He shakes the kid's hand. "Welcome to the team. Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

Peter sits down and tells them about his dad and Dr. Curt Connors' research and how he got his powers. He doesn't tell them about the death of Gwen's father or how he promised to stay away from her.

Given the young man's interests, Steve suggests Spider-Man be mentored primarily by the scientists. They could learn from each other. He also suggests hand-to-hand combat lessons with Tasha & Clint. And finally, if and when the new recruit comes along on missions, someone on the team should supervise him.

Everyone agrees, some more reluctantly then others.

xxxxxx

Peter puts on regular clothes and is taken to Avengers Tower that afternoon. Tony gives him the grand tour of the designated Avengers areas since he loves showing it off. They start off at the hangar with the plane then go to see the gym. Next he shows Peter the sparring area where the heroes can practice fighting each other. The young man is correctly impressed with all of it.

Finally, Tony takes Peter to his playground, the lab he now shares with Bruce. The young man's eyes widen. The billionaire swears he can see the kid salivating. Tony shows him around, pointing out the really cool stuff, introducing him to JARVIS and Dummy.

The tour ends on the floor where the Avengers stay. "And this is where the team lives when they're in New York. Except me. I'm in the penthouse. Thems the perks of owning the building."

Everyone is around the dining table. Loki is on a laptop. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce are playing cards. Steve is watching the card players and sketching.

Peter walks around them and stops behind the god. "Norman Osborne?"

Steve's head shoots up. "Osborne?"

"Yes," Loki confesses. "As far as I can tell, he still has that thing I wanted." He can feel everyone's eyes on him. "It's a scroll, a very old scroll."

"What's on it?" Bruce asks.

The god pauses before answering. "It's supposed to contain the secrets to an ancient and powerful magic. It's the reason I was helping the Green Goblin that day."

"I thought you gave up on that," Steve says, a look of concern on his face.

"It would be very dangerous if your enemies were to ever learn its secrets," he explains. "If it makes you feel better, I will have Thor return it to Asgard after I've examined it."

"_After_ you've examined it," Clint repeats.

Peter is watching it all, trying to understand whatever dynamic is at play.

"Sorry, Dumbledore, but you seeking more power makes us all a bit nervous," Tony notes, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Loki looks to Steve. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do, Tricks. I just…" He takes a breath. "You don't need it."

The god closes the laptop. "Osborne cannot be allowed to keep the scroll. Ask Thor. He will tell you the same. I am willing to recuse myself as long as you," his gaze passes over all of the Avengers, "retrieve it and get it back to Asgard." His eyes return to the soldier. "Will that satisfy you, Captain?"

Steve nods. "Natasha, would you please talk to Director Fury about this?"

"Of course," she replies.

The soldier looks across at the two stormy green orbs staring back at him. "I'm going to pay for this, aren't I?" Steve states more than asks the Trickster.

Loki looks at those soulful blue eyes and that perfect mouth. He takes a breath, his lips pursing. "Not if you ignore Rule 2," he points out somewhat reluctantly.

"Rule 2?" Peter asks. Everyone seems just as lost as him.

"Rule 2," Bruce repeats looking at Steve who now has his best pleading puppy-dog look on his face.

"Forgive me, Tricks?" he asks looking up through his long eyelashes.

Silvertongue draws his lips into an O and slowly shakes his head, but he can't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "Always," he finally responds.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Tony begins, "but I'm about to puke from all the cuteness. So I'm going to go and do something manly. I suggest you do the same. Peter, would you like to come with Bruce and me back to the lab?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What exactly 's going on here?" he asks as he walks towards Tony and the elevator.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce says.

Natasha gets up next. "I'm going to go talk to Director Fury about that scroll. Clint?"

"Right behind you," he responds.

They're now all standing awkwardly in front of the elevator, watching the door, trying to will it to open. Loki and Steve stay where they are and continue gazing intently at each other. Finally the welcome ding comes, and the Avengers pile into the little box. Buttons are pushed. The door closes. Steve and Loki are alone.

The artist puts aside his sketchpad and pencil. Then he stands up and walks to Loki. He runs a hand over the curly dark hair. "Are you really ok with not studying the scroll?"

Silvertongue looks up at his love. "Not yet," he acknowledges, "but I will be."


	25. A Capitol Fourth

**A/N:** Thank you again for the follows and favorites and reviews. This one is for the Captain America lovers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this universe or Marvel or A Capitol Fourth or the Public Broadcasting Service. Well, I'm a taxpayer and a member of PBS, so I guess I own a teensy bit of it. (Hooray for public television!) :)

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Captain America to participate in the A Capitol Fourth television special that airs on Public Broadcasting Service stations. It is a celebration of American Independence with music, small bits of dialog, and a huge fireworks display held on the National Mall in Washington, D.C.

Captain America, as the leader of the Avengers and a personification of the nation, would be a perfect addition to the show. And the government can turn it into a whole day of public appearances. This is an opportunity that cannot be passed up – Captain America celebrating his birthday by visiting the nation's capitol on Independence Day.

Steve doesn't really want to do it but feels it's his duty to do so. It certainly isn't the way he had pictured spending his birthday. But he owes S.H.I.E.L.D. and the nation his very existence. So he agrees to go on the condition that Loki accompany him.

They arrive in Washington, D.C., on July 3rd. He and the god check into their hotel room, a single room with two queen beds. (He refuses to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.) They just have time to put their things in the hotel before two agents drive them to the rehearsal for the tv show.

Steve stands on the stage that was erected for the event and starts to read from the teleprompter. He knows he isn't very good, and it reminds him of those first few shows to sell war bonds back in the 1940s.

"World War II. A tyrant has risen and is invading his way across Europe, threatening the freedom of people everywhere. His weapons are fear, hatred, and genocide. After the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, America joins forces with Britain and Russia to defend freedom. Men and women from all over the country hear the call and volunteer to fight the forces of evil. I was one of them.

"I was lucky enough to be part of a program headed up by the leading scientists of the day. With American intelligence, ingenuity, and gumption, Captain America was created. I went to Europe like so many before and after me to defend liberty and democracy. We succeeded in defeating Hitler and winning the war in Europe and the Pacific. And we are defending freedom to this day. Our all-volunteer army and their families sacrifice to ensure that we continue to live in a safe and secure democracy. Let us remember and thank them today as we celebrate our independence."

Steve hates the teleprompter. He chooses to instead go the old-fashioned route and paste notecards onto the inside of his shield just like he did when he first got started as a bond salesman. The speech is fine. It's generic enough not to offend anyone, which he supposes is the point.

When they go to bed that night, the soldier asks Loki what he thinks of the speech. The god thinks it's fine and leaves it at that. Steve lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. Loki is snuggled up next to him, an arm draped over the soldier's chest. He's sleeping peacefully. Steve, on the other hand, stays awake and listens to him breathe.

xxxxxxxxx

It's the morning of the 4th of July, American Independence Day. Steve's itinerary starts early, but he still makes time to do some sit-ups and push-ups in the room. Loki wakes up to his grunting. The god's head lifts up off the bed, and he stares at the man working so hard on the floor. When Steve finally stops, the god wishes him good morning and happy birthday. The soldier smiles, gives Loki a kiss, and then heads to the shower.

Steve doesn't want to put on the suit, but he does, leaving the helmet off. He stands there looking in the mirror at his reflection. Loki comes up behind him and gives him a hug. "You're going to be wonderful. And before you know it, the day will be over, and we'll be back here…together and alone."

Steve turns around to face the god. They kiss. "Thanks for coming with me, Tricks. I'm not sure I could do this on my own."

"Of course you could. But I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

xxxxxxx

The first stop is the National World War II Memorial. Captain America, Loki, and a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents get out of the car. The place is filled with security and press. Steve tries to ignore them and concentrate on the memorial itself. He is initially struck by how white it is, so different from the muddy and dirty fields where the war actually took place. The fountain in the middle is large and calming, nothing like battle. It feels like a memorial, a sacred space where people come to remember.

Captain America begins to move forward into the memorial space itself, but he is stopped. An agent tells him they have to wait for the President to arrive. So he waits. He doesn't have to wait too long before a large black car with little flags at the front drives up. The President of the United States and the First Lady step out. He walks up and introduces himself to Captain America. When they shake hands, every camera is pointed at them. Then the President introduces his wife to the war hero.

They walk up the entrance towards the pool. Along the way, the soldier's eyes examine the bronze bas-relief panels on the walls leading to the main part of the memorial. They depict different scenes associated with the war and life at home during that time, and he remembers. And the President and First Lady ask him to remember, to describe for them what it was really like back then. He tells them some of what he knows. But he is Captain America. He can't let the memories overwhelm him. So he doesn't tell them everything, and he does the only thing he can think of when the emotions threaten to take over, he looks for Loki. He doesn't have to look far.

The God of Mischief is always within 5 to 10 feet of the soldier, the sun highlighting the curls in his dark hair. He's dressed like the other S.H.I.E.L.D. and Secret Service agents, dark suit and mirrored sunglasses. The one difference is his dark green tie. Loki nods when he sees Captain America looking at him. The soldier returns the gesture and continues.

Once beyond the bronze panels, they turn right towards the Atlantic arch. Steve pauses respectfully at each white pillar lining the walkway before moving on. He is keenly aware of the cameras taking pictures and videotaping his every move, and he feels like an animal in a zoo. Every so often he takes a quick glance at Silvertongue to center himself, remind himself of who he is.

Finally, they arrive at the Freedom Wall where over 4,000 gold stars are arranged along a blue wall behind a reflecting pool. Each one represents 100 American lives lost during the war. The sheer volume of stars stuns the soldier, but he doesn't have time to let it sink in. Someone has come up and is saying something to him. He looks up.

"You need to turn towards the cameras. The President is about to give a statement."

Steve looks at Loki again who gives another nod. At that moment, they both hate the mirrored sunglasses. Captain America raises his head and turns around to face the reporters.

The President of the United States says something about Captain America representing all that America aspires to be and how honored he and his wife are to be visiting this memorial with him. They shake hands again and continue their walk, this time on the Pacific side. Then the President and First Lady leave, and Steve gets into the car with Loki sliding in beside him.

"Are you all right?" Loki asks, finally taking the glasses off. There is concern in his green eyes.

"One down." That's all he says. That's all he can think right now.

They are driven to the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. There are more reporters waiting for them along with the few that followed from the National World War II Memorial. Seeing all of the names on the wall reminds Steve again of the cost of war. He feels like an idiot in his costume, seeing his own reflection in the black stone marred only by the names of the fallen. He sees Loki's reflection in the stone, too. At least the god is dressed more somberly, far more appropriate for where they are.

He watches as a man who looks to be in his early 50s makes a rubbing of one of the names. After the man is finished, Captain America introduces himself and asks about the rubbing. The name is that of the man's father. He died when he triggered a land mine while on patrol. The man begins to cry, and Captain America gives him a hug and attempts to shield him from the prying cameras. One of those photos will become an iconic image of the day.

Captain America and his escorts then walk to the Korean War Veterans Memorial. The statues of the soldiers are large and foreboding. The soldier has an almost visceral reaction to them as though they were all back on the battlefield. It shakes him more than he lets show. Only Loki notices. They don't stay long.

Next is the Lincoln Memorial. The statue is so very big. The pictures he has seen do not do it justice. Steve can feel Loki beside him as they both look up to gaze upon that wise face and then move to the left to read the Gettysburg Address. The soldier is only able to read the first half before he has to walk away. He is Captain America. He cannot break down. The Captain turns to look at the Washington Memorial directly across and a little beyond the Reflecting Pool. It is a beautiful place. It would be even nicer if there weren't so many damned cameras pointed at him.

They go to a nearby diner for lunch – Captain America, Loki in his dark suit and green tie, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He can't even eat without cameras pointed at him. He tries not to think about it. And when the workers and other patrons at the diner ask for pictures with him, he knows he can't refuse. Captain America stands next to the people, holds up his shield, and puts on a smile for the lens and the next lens and the one after that.

The last stop is Arlington National Cemetery. Steve finds it almost funny that he should spend his birthday amongst memorials and tombstones. There are photo opportunities at the John F Kennedy eternal flame and the Tomb of the Unknowns. The rest is a bit of a blur.

Finally, they are driven to the National Mall for the show. Captain America studies the speech taped to the back of his shield. He doesn't want to do this. The words aren't his, and they seem so hollow after the day he's had.

Loki sees the look on Steve's face. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I kind of do," the soldier responds wearily.

"Then you don't have to use they words they gave you."

"I'm pretty sure I have to do that, too."

"It's your birthday. You've done everything they've asked of you. I think you've earned the right to use your own words. Just speak from your heart. It is a good heart."

It's time to go on. Captain America walks on stage and stands on his mark. He takes a breath, looks down at his speech, and begins.

"World War II. A tyrant has risen and is invading his way across Europe, threatening the freedom of people everywhere. His weapons are fear, hatred, and genocide." The words feel foreign in his mouth. He knows his delivery is stiff, but he's tired. And these aren't his words after all. "After the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, America joins forces with Britain and Russia to defend freedom. Men and women from all over the country hear the call and volunteer to fight the forces of evil. I was one of them.

"I was lucky enough…" He stops. He tries again. "I was lucky enough…" He looks at Loki standing just off stage, sighs, and begins to speak.

"I was lucky enough to survive the war when so many others didn't. The memorials I visited today attest to that. But the dead aren't the real tragedy. The real tragedy lies with those they left behind, the ones that have to continue to live without them. The tragedy is in all of those moments they'll never have together." He's thinking of Bucky and Peggy and all of the soldiers he knew.

The people in the control booths and just off stage are having small heart attacks. What is Captain America doing? Why isn't he reading from the teleprompter? This is why they hate working with amateurs.

On stage, Captain America continues. "The price of freedom is high. Sometimes it seems too high. And if World War II taught us anything, it taught us how fragile our freedom is, how it only takes one bully to destroy a democracy, and how easily people can hate and hurt and destroy each other simply because they are different. That's not the world I want to live in. I want to live in a world where we are all defending democracy and freedom and human rights whenever they are threatened.

"The truth is that bullies are everywhere, wielding whatever power they can over those around them. They may be in our homes, our schools, our neighborhoods, our places of worship, or even our government. And it is up to every single one of us to end their tyranny, to support the rights of everyone around us no matter their race, religion, sexuality, or gender. Because that is what we do as Americans. That is what today is all about." Then he abruptly ends with "Thank you." Captain America walks off stage and straight to Loki. "Let's get out of here."

Someone else is there with them, a woman wearing a headset. "Captain, what happened to the script?"

They ignore her. "Are you sure?" Loki asks. "Don't you want to stay for the fireworks?"

"Captain? Captain America!? Those weren't the words we gave you."

The soldier leans in so that his lips are near the god's ear. "I'd rather make our own." He leans back. Loki nods, and they leave the exasperated woman who continues to talk at them.

They are driven back to their hotel by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who then, after a brief discussion amongst themselves, decide to return to the National Mall to watch the fireworks.

As soon as Steve enters the hotel room, he drops his shield and helmet on the bed closest to the door. "I've got to get out of this uniform," he tells no on in particular. He heads straight to the bathroom to do just that and to prepare for bed.

Loki opens the window curtains and then unmakes the bed nearest to it. He removes his tie, his shoes, his socks, and his jacket. He's unbuttoning his shirt when Steve steps back into the room in only his boxers.

"It's all yours," he says as he drapes his uniform on the bed with his shield.

Loki remains silent as he goes into the bathroom. When he returns to the main room, he finds the lights have been turned off and Steve is standing looking out the window. He drops his own clothes on the bed with the Captain's things and joins the human to look out at the city. Silvertongue hugs Steve from behind. "Happy Birthday, my sweet. I didn't bring your present, because, well, it would lose its effect here. But it's waiting for you at home. I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did," Loki responds. They stare out the window for a bit. "I'm proud of you," he finally says. "Your words were far better than the ones they gave you."

The soldier says nothing. Instead he removes Loki's arms from his waist and gets into bed. He lies there, his fingers laced behind his head, and waits, feeling numb.

Loki takes a moment to just look at him, the moonlight caressing his form. "'Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'"

"What's that from?" Steve asks.

"Romeo and Juliet," he replies as he joins his lover in bed. Loki leans over and kisses the artist. He gently encourages Steve's lips to part and deepens the kiss. The soldier's hand is now behind his head holding him in place. The god caresses the human's cheek before pulling away from the kiss. The hand leaves the black curls and travels lightly down the Trickster's spine. Loki pulls Steve's head back and begins kissing and sucking the man's neck. Steve spreads his legs and nudges Silvertongue to move on top of him.

Loki pauses. "No fight?" he asks. They usually have a bit of a wrestling match to determine who will take the lead.

Steve's fingertips touch Loki's lips. "I'm tired. I'm tired of being Captain America. I don't want to lead anymore. I just…I just want to be taken care of. Do you mind?"

Loki kisses his fingers. "Of course not, my sweet. It is your birthday, and you shall have whatever you desire."

"I want fireworks, Silvertongue. Please give me fireworks. Make me feel alive again." Tears are in his eyes.

Loki starts with a kiss to his lips. Then he kisses the corner of his mouth, then the space next to that. His lips travel slowly, kissing as much of the artist as he can. His hands gently caress the skin beneath him, slowly removing the single article of clothing each of them wears. The god's hips slowly move forward, brushing his cock against the soldier's. They are both aroused, but there is still time to explore and taste and tease. And Loki takes every advantage. His sole purpose is to make Steve feel good, and the little moans coming from the artist let him know he is succeeding.

"Lubricant?" Loki finally whispers in his lover's ear.

"Nightstand," Steve breathes. "Condoms, too."

"My sweet is prepared," he notes approvingly. "I'll be right…" He breaks for a kiss, "…back." There's another kiss. Then he moves away and prepares himself. It doesn't take long before he's back, all of the god's focus on the man below him. He guides Steve's knees up as his kisses move down the soldier's body. Silvertongue takes Steve's cock into his mouth as his fingers make the soldier ready to receive him.

There's a grunt of pleasure. "Loki," the artist moans. "Silvertongue."

Loki moves, positions himself to enter his lover. His movements are gentle, loving, controlled to give Steve as much pleasure as possible as he moves within him.

There's a burst of blue and red light followed by a loud boom. The fireworks have started outside. They illuminate the room and the lovers' bodies whose eyes rarely leave each other. Their breaths are deep, interrupted by quiet sounds of pleasure and murmurs of love.

Steve's hands cling to Loki's back, his mind clear of everything except what the god is making him feel, the bursts of light highlighting Loki's lithe and muscular body, and the loud hollow booms that follow. As he gets closer to orgasm, he lifts his head and bites the god's shoulder, attempting to stifle a particularly loud groan.

"My Captain. My beautiful Captain," Loki whimpers into his ear. The soldier quakes beneath him as semen begins to coat their stomachs. The god comes half a moment later, the condom catching the seed that would otherwise fill his lover. They ride it out together, vocalizing their pleasure through the other's name.

The room is darker when the outside world is noticeable again. It takes a bit longer before Loki is willing to move. He kisses Steve before saying, "Happy Birthday, my sweet." Then he rolls off his lover, cleaning the semen from their bodies as he does. He throws the condom away and lies on his back.

Steve puts his head on Loki's chest. He wants to hear the god's heartbeat, to feel it against his cheek. "Thank you," he sighs. "Thank you for…everything."

xxxxxxx

When Steve and Loki get home, the Avengers are assembled around the dining table. They get up and wish the soldier a happy belated birthday as soon as he enters the door. Tony immediately hands him an envelope. Steve opens it cautiously.

"Tony, I can't accept this," he says as he pulls out a letter from the Commission of Major League Baseball stating that Captain Steve Rogers is guaranteed two tickets for any and all National League Championship and World Series games for the current season.

"You can, and you will. I know you won't be able to go to all the games, but you can go to some of them. And it's for two, so you can take Loki or whomever. When the schedule comes out, just call that number, and they'll get you taken care of."

"Thank you, Tony." He gives the billionaire a hug.

"Well my present sucks now," Clint says. He hands Steve a plastic Mets bag. "Happy Birthday."

Steve opens it to find a blue t-shirt with Mets written across the front. It makes the soldier smile, and he thanks Clint warmly. "It's perfect," he says. "Thank you."

Natasha is next. She hands him a book, My American Journey by Colin Powell. The inside cover has a note to Steve Rogers signed by the author. The soldier knows a bit about General Powell. He can't wait to read the book.

Bruce steps up to his friend. He hands the soldier a comic book. It's a somewhat beat-up copy of the Captain America comic book that was released in 1943. "I thought you might get a kick out of it."

Steve doesn't have words. He hugs the scientist and then nods his thanks, afraid speaking them will cause him to be overcome with emotion.

"I suppose that leaves me," Loki notes. "Follow me." They walk a few steps to the wall with the big screen tv.

"Did you get new artwork?" Steve asks, noticing a new, framed piece.

"Look closer."

Steve steps towards the art. It's a pencil drawing, one that he recognizes. It's one of the ones he drew of his war buddies. Loki had it matted and framed, and now it's hanging in their living room...like a real piece of art. "When? How? Why?"

"Why? Because it's art, and art should be displayed. When? I had the idea a couple of weeks ago. How? I took it to be framed. We hid it in Bruce's room. He hung it up while we were away." The god watches as Steve just stares at it in shock. "The framer thought it was a beautiful piece. Tony knows some art dealers and agents, and I thought perhaps we might show some of your work to them."

Steve looks at Loki as if he suddenly has two heads.

"If they like your work, you could become a selling artist."

"An artist?" He can't believe it. He's never allowed himself to believe it. Steve looks at his framed drawing again. He never thought his work was good enough to frame. But here it is. And it's here because of Loki. "Guys, you may want to turn around now," he warns. He waits a couple of seconds before pulling Loki into a series of kisses. And then he hears applause, which seems really odd. They break apart and look at the other Avengers. The four of them are smiling and clapping, making the soldier turn a pale shade of red. He turns back to Loki. "Thank you," he breathes.

It's the best birthday he's ever had.


	26. The Excuse

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the Chapter 25 love. It means a lot to me to know y'all are moved by this story. And now our tale takes another turn...an Asgardian one.

**Disclaimer:** I did not create this universe.

* * *

As soon as Loki walks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting room, he notices the wooden box and knows exactly what it is. He can almost feel the power contained within it, and his eyes are longing to read over the ancient script and learn its secrets.

"Thor," Director Fury announces, "we've now been joined by Loki and Captain Rogers." The "we" is Director Fury himself, Natasha, Clint, and apparently Thor who is in Asgard.

The new arrivals take seats at the table. When Steve asks if the box contains the scroll, Natasha gives a single nod while Clint smiles without a trace of humility.

"Why is it not in Asgard?" Loki asks, his eyes never leaving the box.

Thor replies, "Father wishes for you to deliver it to us. He wishes to see you and apologize."

"He's agreed to my demands?" Loki finds that highly improbable.

"No, not all of them."

Fury takes over. "Captain Rogers and Agent Barton will be accompanying Loki and the scroll to New Mexico."

"A wise choice," the Trickster notes as the box continues to tempt him. "I will go with it to New Mexico, but I will go no farther."

"When do we leave?" Steve asks. He's not sure he's comfortable with the look in Loki's eyes.

"As soon as you're all ready. I'd like to get rid of that thing as quickly as possible," Fury says. "In uniform. I want you to be ready for anything."

xxxxxxxx

They meet up at the Quinjet. Loki in his black and green Earth-inspired leathers sits in the front with the pilot. He wants to be as far from the scroll as possible. Captain America and Hawkeye sit in the back with the package. As they fly, Clint tells them about the mission to get the scroll. The hardest thing was to find it in all the clutter. He and Natasha want to propose to Fury that they return to the old mansion with Loki to get anything else that could be dangerous.

Soon they are in New Mexico. Jane is waiting for them when they arrive at the portal to the Bifrost Bridge. Thor arrives via the bridge a moment later. The first thing the God of Thunder does is hug and kiss Jane. Then he hugs Steve, Clint, and Loki.

"Odin?" Steve asks after the greetings are done.

"He wishes for Loki to meet him on the Asgard end."

Loki immediately refuses. He was quite clear about his conditions for returning to Asgard. The first is for Odin to come to Earth. And since even that small condition is being refused, it is quite obvious the All-Father has no intention of meeting any of them. The Trickster takes the wooden box from Clint's hands and shoves it into Thor's stomach. "You return it to Asgard. My duty here is done."

A moment later, Odin appears. Steve and Clint both silently note the metal eye patch. In fact, the older god reminds the Captain of a white, hairy version of Director Fury. It's no wonder Loki was intimidated by him as a kid.

Loki, interestingly, feels very little if anything when he looks upon the All-Father. It surprises him. Here is the man he tried so hard to please, and now he is just a man. The realization almost makes the Trickster sad.

There are introductions. Odin meets Hawkeye who gets an apology for what Loki did to his mind. He meets Steve who gets quietly examined and judged. And he meets Jane who gets a warm smile and an inviting hug. "Miss Foster. I have so longed to meet you."

"It's Doctor, actually," she corrects quietly. "Dr. Foster."

He acts as though he does not hear her. No one is sure if he's pretending or not. Then the All-Father casts his gaze upon Loki. "Your mother said your hair was curly again," Odin states as an opening remark. "And I see you now dress in Midgardian fashion."

"It seems fitting as I am no longer Asgardian."

"You will always be Asgardian."

"Be that as it may, I am more Earthling now."

"I am sorry you feel that way. I am sorry for many things, my son. For one, I am sorry for not realizing you were too weak for the punishments I gave you."

Loki is not surprised by the form of Odin's apology, but he is slightly disappointed. "Thor has the scroll. Consider it a replacement for the war relic you lost."

"I never considered you a war relic," Odin says.

"Didn't you? No matter. Our business here is complete."

"Not quite," Captain America interrupts. He has made a decision, one that almost everyone will dislike. "I'd like Loki to study the scroll and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D." The super soldier can feel Clint's eyes boring into him, but it is Odin who speaks.

"Our own scholars can tell you whatever you wish to know."

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't know your scholars. I know Loki, and I trust him."

"Perhaps if you were not fornicating with him, you would be less trusting."

"Perhaps if you trusted him more, he wouldn't 've rebelled," Steve retorts.

"Fornicating?" Jane asks quietly as Captain America and Odin try to stare each other down.

Thor whispers back, "I did inform you," while Clint walks off to call Fury.

"I know, but who says 'fornicating' anymore?"

Odin finally responds to the Captain's challenge. "If you wish him to study it, he will have to do so on Asgard."

"Agreed." Now it is Loki's eyes he can feel. "I want him granted full access to the scroll as well as freedom to travel to and from Asgard whenever he wants."

"Granted so long as we are given warning of any visits first."

"I also want your word that he will not be detained in any way."

"As long as he follows our laws, that will not be a problem." Odin continues, "We were planning on keeping the scroll in a secure room. There are items there too dangerous for Loki to have access to. If he wishes to examine the scroll, he will have to do so elsewhere and with an escort."

"I will escort him," Captain America states.

"Not good enough."

"I will escort him as well," Thor offers.

"You will be busy with princely duties. No. One of the Warriors Three will escort Loki…and Captain Rogers should he choose to accompany your brother."

Clint returns and offers the phone to the Captain. He only says one word. "Fury."

Steve looks at the phone then back at the soldier. He takes the phone, holds it up to his ear, and says "Hold on." He turns back to Odin and asks how much notice needs to be given each time he and Loki go to examine the scroll.

"One of your Midgardian days."

"Fine. Please excuse me." The super soldier turns and walks a little away from the group before putting the phone back to his ear.

Thor hands his father the wooden box. He wishes to remain on Midgard with Jane for a while. Odin smiles warmly and approves. "But soon you must visit us on Asgard, Miss Foster. Our people are anxious to meet the woman who has won Thor's heart."

Jane blushes and smiles and giggles slightly. "I'd like that very much, Sir…And it's Dr. Foster…or Jane," she offers.

"Of course," the All-Father replies with warmth.

Loki rolls his eyes then looks at Clint. The soldier is not happy. But this was not the Trickster's idea, and he has no intention of returning to Asgard. Although getting a look at that scroll just might be worth the trip.

Odin also turns to Clint. "You are displeased at the Captain's plans."

"Power can be dangerous," Agent Barton responds.

"Very true. And Loki has always been rather unpredictable. I had high hopes for him once."

"I still do," Thor replies.

Captain America returns and hands the phone to Agent Barton. "He wants to talk to you."

Clint hesitates before taking the phone. He puts it to his ear. "Sir?" He listens, nods, and acknowledges whatever orders he's being given. The soldier ends the call. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agrees to the terms negotiated by Captain America."

Odin's face betrays nothing. "Good," he says before turning to Loki. "We will await your call. Gentlemen. Miss Foster." He steps into the center of the patterned desert floor and vanishes in a multi-colored blur.

"Wow," Jane breathes. She looks at Thor with wide eyes. "Could I really visit Asgard?"

"Of course."

Then her face turns serious. "Do you think I could take some equipment with me? I'd love to take some measurements as we travel. Ooh, and also get some from the Asgardian side."

"Let's get something to eat," Thor suggests. He says good-bye to the other Avengers and leaves with the scientist, who continues to make plans on the measurements she wishes to take.

Clint turns to Captain America. "I don't know what the hell you said to Fury, but it worked."

"I simply pointed out the obvious. Do we really want to trust the Asgardians completely with something like this?"

Loki responds that it doesn't matter. He has no plans to visit Asgard.

"So now you don't want to study the scroll? Come on, Tricks. Are you really going to choose your pride over getting a chance to examine it?" Steve knows the scroll will win out eventually. Loki is too curious, too invested in the scroll to just walk away when it is so close.

"You said I didn't need it."

"You don't. But you want it. And I know you'll do the right thing."

Clint scowls. He can't believe he's about to say this. "Fury wants you to study it. And S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know everything you discover about it. If you want to be an Avenger, you'll go to Asgard and stay there until you understand it."

And there it was, a great reason to allow the scroll to pull him back to Asgard. It doesn't matter that Loki doesn't care about being an Avenger. It doesn't matter that no one wanted him anywhere near the scroll before. Now the Director wants his expert opinion on its contents. He'd be a fool not to take advantage of the request. But how big of a fool will he become because of it? And how might doing so hurt Steve? Loki needs to know one thing before he decides. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asks the artist.

Steve looks into Silvertongue's green eyes. "Yes," he says unequivocally. "Yes, I do."

xxxxxx

Two days later and in full uniform, Captain America and Loki travel the Bifrost Bridge to Asgard. The soldier arrives speechless and unsure of what just happened. It was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced, as though he had been sucked through a straw.

Two large men are waiting for them. Loki acknowledges Volstagg first, introducing him to Steve as one of the Warriors Three. He's tall and stout and burly. He's also light-skinned and wears his hair and beard longer than his shoulders. Then the Trickster presents the super soldier to Heimdall, the All-Seeing. He's a dark, forbidding man with orange eyes and gold armor. And though he also wears a beard, it is neatly trimmed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers. Your influence on Loki has all of Asgard talking. And I have seen for myself the difference you have made in him. I pray it lasts."

"Can you not see whether it will or no, Heimdall? You are losing your touch. But then again, your sight was never very precise where I was concerned," Loki notes before giving Steve an explanation. "It is said that Heimdall sees and hears all…across all creation…across time and space itself." He smiles proudly. "But I proved those tales false."

"Enough talk out of you, Liesmith," Volstagg booms. "I don't know what you did to fool the Midgardians," he turns to look at Captain America, "but they'd do well not to trust you."

Steve ignores the hairy Asgardian and instead focuses on the stately one. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heimdall. Am I pronouncing that correctly? If you can see everything, then you've seen how well Loki gets along with all of the Avengers."

"I have. More importantly, I've seen how much he cares for you. But take heed, such feelings can become twisted and perverse in a mind that is filled with darkness."

Steve replies, "And a man who sees everything still can't see what lies within another man's soul. Sometimes, all someone needs is a second chance and someone to believe in him."

"Well that's just stupid," Volstagg says. "Come on. I'm supposed to escort you two to the palace." They step out into the daylight where an open chariot harnessed to two horses waits. "No one knew if the Midgardian knew how to ride, so we went with a coach. Let's go."

The first thing Steve notices is the architecture. Everything is tall and soaring. There is a majesty about it all but also a slight coldness, like a formal parlor with stiff chairs that no one ever uses. Loki guides him to the chariot as he continues to look around at the new world. As soon as the super soldier and the God of Mischief are seated, Volstagg sets the horses in motion, and they ride across the translucent bridge towards Odin's palace.

Steve continues to look around at the statues and the architecture around him. "What's that huge building in front of us?" he asks.

"Odin's Palace," Loki tells him.

The structure is enormous. It looks like a giant set of pipe organ pipes have been rearranged to look like a pyramid. And just off to the right of it is a sight Captain Rogers never thought he'd see. There are two…planets?...moons? Whatever they are, they appear huge and spherical and not of Earth. And that's when it hits Steve that they have really travelled across space and are now on a different planet. He has seen a lot during his life, and quite a bit of that was pretty unbelievable. But this? This is insane.

The super soldier's mind is still trying to process everything he's seeing when the carriage stops in front of the palace. They all get out, and Volstagg guides them into the building, down a few corridors, up a few flights of stairs, and finally out onto an open terrace. The terrace has several tables, some with food, and chairs. The view is spectacular with the translucent bridge they travelled over clearly visible.

One of the tables holds the wooden box containing the scroll. Loki walks slowly towards it. He sits down at the table and pulls it to him. Steve and Volstagg watch. At first, all the Trickster does is run his hands over the box, feeling the intricate carving of Yggdrasil and the smoothness of the wood. Then he opens it slowly, as though not quite wanting to see the contents for fear it will be empty. It is not empty. There is a thin, beige scroll nestled inside.

Loki gently lifts the scroll out of the box and places it down in front of him. The lid to the box is carefully closed, and the box itself is set aside. Then the scroll is slowly unfurled, finally revealing the writing within. After a few moments of examination, Loki asks for three things: paper, writing instruments, and a book that will help him with the translations. He gives Volstagg the title and says it can be found in the library.

Volstagg yells for someone to get the traitor what he needs.

"Call him 'traitor' again, and you'll have to answer to me," Captain America warns.

"Don't tempt me, Midgardian. I doubt you could take on any in Asgard," the warrior replies as Thor walks onto the terrace.

"You'd be wrong, my friend," the God of Thunder replies. "I have fought America's Captain. He is far more formidable than he looks." Thor gives Steve a manly hug and welcomes him to Asgard. Then he walks to Loki, who stands and allows his brother to hug him as well. "Brother, it is good to see you home."

"It is good to see Asgard and you," Loki admits. "But make no mistake, this is no longer my home."

Thor nods, disappointment evident in his eyes. Steve tries to distract the blond god by asking him about the planet (which he learns is flat) and what is visible from where they are. It works, and Thor is soon pointing out all that can be seen. Volstagg, in the mean time, goes to the food and starts piling it on a plate. He sits at another table and begins to eat and drink voraciously. Loki continues to examine the scroll. And once he receives the items he requested, he begins searching through the book and making notes. There is just one problem – Volstagg. He is eating far too loudly for a normal being. Loki swears people in all of the nine worlds can hear Volstagg eat.

"Must he be here?" he finally asks, the aggravation too difficult to ignore now.

Everyone stares at him. "Who?" Thor finally asks hesitantly.

The Trickster points to the hairy Asgardian. "That."

Volstagg smugly replies, "If you want access to that scroll, I do. Odin's orders."

Loki huffs and turns back to the scroll. After a few hours, Steve brings him a plate of food and a tankard of ale and tells him it's time for a break. "Let me just…," he begins but never finishes as his focus returns to his work.

"That scroll has waited this long, Tricks. It can wait for you to eat."

The God of Mischief looks up at the super soldier. He realizes the Captain no longer has his face covered and wonders how long ago the helmet and mask were removed. But rather than ask, Loki simply nods. He takes the plate and tankard to the table Valstagg is still occupying and waits for Steve and Thor to join before eating. At first it's difficult to keep his mind on the conversation with the scroll so close. But as Steve continues to ask about their childhood and favorite places, he joins in. Then it is back to the scroll.

Thor leaves soon after to attend a meeting with his father, and Loki gives Steve some of the paper and a pencil so that he can draw to pass the time. A bit later, Frigga joins them. She welcomes Captain Rogers warmly with a brief hug and a kiss to the cheek. Then she turns to Loki and asks permission to embrace him. He allows her to do so and to kiss his cheek as well. Frigga looks over Loki's notes and remarks that he has made much progress. He disagrees politely.

"You could make more progress if you were to stay overnight," she observes. "You and Captain Rogers could share your old room. Then you could stay late and return early without having to travel to Midgard. It would give you more time with the scroll."

The offer is very tempting. "Captain? Would you be willing to stay the night?" Loki asks.

"I wouldn't want to impose," the human replies. He would also feel weird about sharing a room with his lover in the home of his lover's parents but says nothing about that. Maybe he's just being too old fashioned.

"It would be no imposition, Captain. Loki's room has been kept as it was. There is room enough for both of you. And there will be plenty of food this evening."

Steve looks at Loki and shrugs. "Whatever you want to do, Tricks."

Loki looks down at the items in front of him. It would help to remain, and they could leave that much sooner. He looks back up at Frigga. "I thank you for the offer, Mother. I do believe we shall accept."

The goddess' face lights up. "Wonderful!"

xxxxxx

Volstagg is relieved by Hogun in the afternoon. Hogun is shorter than the hairy god, but he looks more dangerous. He appears in Steve's Earth-based perspective to be Asian with dark hair, dark eyes, and dark clothes. His hair is pulled back away from his clean-shaven face, and his weapon of choice appears to be a spiked mace. After the initial introduction, Hogun says very little. He simply sits and watches Loki with a stillness that is equal parts serene and creepy.

Loki and Steve are invited but not required to join the family for dinner. Frigga is wise enough to know the Trickster does not respond well to orders. Thor is disappointed when they choose to eat on the terrace but accepts it without a word. So Hogun is their only companion for dinner, which Steve also makes Loki stop to eat. The Asgardian warrior contributes very little to the conversation at first. But Steve manages to get him talking as they compare and contrast how soldiers are trained on their respective worlds.

The human watches the sky darken over Asgard. It's beautiful, but it makes him kind of homesick. And then it is dark, and Loki continues to work by firelight. This surprises Steve who thought they'd have some form of electricity. The comment inspires the Trickster to transform the torches into something that produces light more like Earth's lightbulbs. Hogun is silently impressed.

After a few more hours, Hogun escorts the men to Loki's room. It appears tidy with a few different drawings of Yggdrasil hanging on the walls and a small portrait of the brothers on his nightstand, which also holds a stack of three books. Loki points out the small washroom and allows Steve to use it first while he unmakes the bed. Then they switch places.

Steve is lying on his back when Loki joins him in bed. The god is feeling anxious. He knows the best thing he can do right now is sleep and try to dream. With magic texts, sometimes it is best to let the sub-conscious work out the cryptic language. But the Trickster is too tense to sleep. And so he decides to rid himself of the tension by having sex with Steve.

Silvertongue starts by kissing the artist softly then building the intensity with each subsequent kiss. It goes wonderfully well up until the god's tongue begins to explore Steve's mouth. That's when he gets pushed away.

"That's enough, Tricks," the soldier says.

"I want you," is the reply along with kisses to the human's neck.

Steve pushes him off again. "No. We're in your parents' house. I just…I can't. It's too weird."

Loki scowls and sits up. "I need a release. I was hoping you would help me, but I can accomplish it on my own if need be. Are you comfortable enough with me doing it here? Or would you rather I go to the washroom?"

The confusion on Steve's face only makes the god angrier. But the soldier knows there must be something else going on. "Why are you so…Why do you need this all of a sudden?" Loki tries to explain but isn't sure he's doing it very well. When he finishes, all the soldier says is, "Lie down."

Loki rolls his eyes but does as Steve asks. A few seconds later, he can feel the soldier's hand over the front his boxer shorts. His body reacts almost immediately. The god closes his eyes to better experience the physical sensations. He feels the soldier's mouth on his neck and the slow kneading action of the hand at his crotch. Soon the Trickster is completely hard, and that's when the hand and the mouth are taken away.

There is a rustling sound as Steve's warmth moves down the god's body. The boxer shorts are slightly rearranged so that his erection pokes through the open fly. And then there is warm breath and teasing licks. There are gentle kisses and sucks along the side of his cock. And then there is the wet mouth slowly encompassing more of him before pulling back again and again.

"Your mouth," Loki breathes. "Your mouth is Valhalla." Steve hums, and the world falls away. "Oh Captain, my Captain," he breathes as he runs his hands through the blond hair. And there is only the Captain's hands on his hips and the Captain's mouth surrounding his cock. And it all feels so very good, so amazingly wonderful. Loki feels the tension building, building towards the release he wanted. And then there is a particularly powerful suck followed by a growling hum that sends the Trickster over the edge, his tension breaking in joyous spasms.

Steve releases him and moves back to where his head can rest on a pillow.

"Thank you," Loki breathes, his eyes still closed. "I can already feel sleep coming. Hopefully, I shall dream." He opens his eyes and looks at his lover. "Please, whatever happens, whatever I do tonight, don't wake me."

And sleep does come quickly for Loki. Soon, he finds himself in a dark place. There is barely enough light to make out shapes. He is lost. But more frightening than that, his lips are sewn shut, and his hands are bound in front of him. Suddenly, Steve is there. He kisses Loki gently at first. But then the artist begins using his teeth to pull out the string. Once the lips are free, he unbinds the god's hands. Loki tries to thank him, to tell him he is loved, but the god still can't open his own mouth. Just as the Trickster is starting to panic, the soldier disappears. That will be the last thing he remembers from the dream.

Steve watches Loki toss and turn and hears him whimper in his sleep. Then the god puts an arm around the soldier possessively, holding him tight. A moment later, the dreamer relaxes, and the Captain manages to get some sleep.


	27. Wisdom, Fate, and Life

**A/N:** First, as we head into this last week, I want to say that I love each and every one of you. Second, let's get back to Asgard. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns this universe.

* * *

Fandral is to be the acting babysitter on the morning of Loki's second day in Asgard studying the scroll. The only consolation is that he will finally get to meet this Captain America he has heard so much about. Apparently, the Midgardian and he share certain resemblances. They are both fair of skin with blond hair and blue eyes. However, he understands the Captain is clean-shaven, unlike Fandral who wears a thin mustache and a beard that covers his chin. And though the Captain is purportedly not as dashing as he is, the Midgardian apparently possesses a certain charm. But mostly, Fandral wants to meet the man who fell in love with Loki. He cannot believe such a creature exists.

When he knocks on the door, it is the God of Mischief who answers. "Ah, Fandral, I should have known it would be you by the lateness of the hour."

"I don't recall you ever being a particularly early riser, Loki."

"I am when there is important work to do." The dark-haired god and a man in a blue, white, and red uniform step out into the corridor. "Captain, this is Fandral, the last of the Warriors Three. Fandral, this is Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

The Midgardian offers his hand with a, "Nice to meet you."

Fandral clasps his forearm. "I have heard much about you, Captain." So far, though, the warrior is unimpressed. The soldier's body appears strong enough, but he sees nothing special about this man with the blue helmet. Perhaps that is why the human fell for Loki. If he is considered an impressive Midgardian, perhaps Loki simply seemed extraordinary by comparison to everyone else.

The blond god chats away as he takes them back to the terrace from the day before. When they arrive, there is an assortment of fruits, pastries, sausages, and other breakfast items on the food table. The Captain makes Loki eat first before starting on his work.

"Well I certainly see who is the dominant one in this relationship," Fandral notes with a laugh.

"It's not about dominance," Steve explains soberly as the Trickster stares daggers at the warrior. "Loki knows he'll work better with food in his stomach. Sometimes he just needs a reminder."

The artist takes his helmet and mask off to eat. That's when Fandral begins to understand Loki's interest in the Midgardian. His face is handsome, earnest. He must admit it is a face that deserves to be charmed. And being who he is, he has to at least try. The warrior doesn't dare do anything while Loki's attention is on them, though. He waits until the dark-haired god's focus returns to the scroll.

"Forgive me for saying this, Captain, but your helmet is unbecoming. You should wear something that doesn't hide so much of your face."

"Well, the helmet is there for protection, and the mask helps make Captain America something greater than me."

"Is that important," he begins to ask as he leans in closer, "for Captain America to be greater than you?" Fandral is actually intrigued by the notion.

"Yes," Steve replies simply.

"If you were from Asgard, you wouldn't need to hide behind a mask. Your name would be celebrated. _You_ would be celebrated," he adds, placing a hand on the human's arm.

Steve pulls away. "I don't need to be celebrated. I'm just doing my job. It's not about me."

Fandral leans back. Two thoughts flight through his mind. First, he finds it odd that someone would not seek glory. Second, he now understands that a forward approach is not the best tactic. "I visited Midgard once. Did you know that?"

"I did. It was in Agent Coulson's file. You only saw a bit of New Mexico, though, right?"

"You would know better than I. I found it very brown and dusty."

Steve laughs at that. "I'm sure you did. Earth isn't all like that. There are cities and forests and pastures and water…lots of water. It's a lot more diverse than Asgard."

That leads to a discussion about Asgard and the artist's impressions of Thor's home. It's a pleasant talk dotted with humorous anecdotes from Fandral, who learns the Captain is uncomfortable with flattery and with touching. The warrior decides to make it a game: How long of a touch to the soldier's arm or shoulder can he make before it is pulled away. He starts with very quick taps when emphasizing a point. The sweet spot appears to be somewhere between two and three seconds. But the Midgardian begins to pull away more and more, and Fandral grows bored with the game. And eventually Steve excuses himself to go to the washroom, asking Loki if he also needs a break. He has to ask twice before the god tells him no.

Steve leaves.

"Tell me, Fandral," Loki begins conversationally, his eyes and hands focused on the scroll. "Do you think me stupid or merely unobservant?"

The warrior is taken aback by the question. "Neither. I think you evil," he answers honestly.

The Trickster smiles at the answer as he makes another note. "And evil as I am, what consequences did you foresee when you decided to flirt with my lover in front of me?"

Fandral is nervous. "I wasn't…"

"You were," Loki corrects while examining a particularly puzzling section of the scroll. "You should stop." He says nothing more. There is no need. Whether Fandral heeds his advice or not doesn't matter. He has no fear that Steve will leave him for the warrior.

When the Captain returns, he takes some paper and a pencil and sits a little apart and begins to draw. At first he sketches another picture of the Asgardian landscape, but it makes him feel a little homesick. His next drawing is of Fandral. Steve's not sure what he thinks of the warrior. He seems nice enough, but he's very touchy-feely, which the soldier doesn't like. Still, he makes for an interesting subject. When Fandral realizes he is the artist's focus, he can't help but pose a bit while regaling the Midgardian with tales of the adventures of the Warriors Three.

Thor joins them for lunch, which Loki stops to eat. Steve doesn't even need to urge him this time. Then the artist draws the Trickster carefully reading over the scroll, the god's face showing the perplexity he feels.

Hogun relieves Fandral. Dinner is eaten. Soon it is time for bed, and the quiet warrior escorts Loki and Steve back to the god's room.

"Did you make much progress?" Steve asks as they lie on their backs next to each other.

"Not as much as I'd hoped. But perhaps tonight's dreams will be more helpful."

The artist can see that Loki's eyes are wide open. "Do you need help again tonight?" he offers.

Silvertongue looks at his love. He nods once. There's a hand on his chest that moves slowly down and stops just inside the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"What did you say last night? My mouth is Valhalla?"

Loki nods again. "I don't want Valhalla tonight," he realizes. "I want to look upon you, to kiss you." He gets an uncomfortable look from Steve. "I don't want fireworks, either," he quickly explains then chuckles at the names they've inadvertently given their sex acts. "I want…let's call it Heaven, shall we? I want to rub against you, to take us in my hand and…and just feel you against me."

It's difficult for Steve to get in the mood, but the god coaxes him there. And though Loki's orgasm comes several minutes before his, Silvertongue's continued attentions finally bring him to climax albeit quietly.

xxxxxx

Loki is again lost in the darkness, his lips sewn shut and hands bound. Again Steve is there to kiss him and use his teeth to remove the string. Silvertongue still can't talk. But the soldier doesn't disappear this time after freeing the dreamer's hands. Instead he walks down a tunnel to where the other Avengers are sitting.

Thor gets up, allowing Steve to take his seat, and walks to Loki. But the God of Thunder continues past his brother and goes down another tunnel. At the end of it are Odin, Frigga, Sif, Heimdall, and the Warriors Three.

Then Loki notices another tunnel full of Frost Giants and another with dark elves and another and another. _Yggdrasil_, Loki realizes. Suddenly, a large squirrel scurries over to him. "Ratatosk," Loki whispers, surprised by his sudden ability to talk.

Ratatosk looks at the god for a moment. Then he tells the Trickster that a choice must be made: Wisdom, Fate, or the Source of Life.

Loki can feel everyone's eyes upon them. He looks to Steve who is now in his Captain America uniform. "You have to choose," the soldier says, and it sounds as though his voice is coming from right beside the god.

"And if I refuse?" the god asks. He wakes up before anyone answers.

xxxxxx

Loki says nothing when Volstagg arrives to take them to the terrace. He eats quickly to appease Steve, but then his entire focus is on the box. There is Yggdrasil in all of her glory, her roots connecting the nine worlds to each other. And, yes, there he is, too. "Ratatosk," Loki says with satisfaction.

"Who-da-what?" Steve asks.

"Ratatosk," the god says again more slowly.

"The gossiping squirrel?" Volstagg asks with his mouth full of sausage.

"He lives in Yggdrasil, the tree whose roots connect the nine worlds. I dreamt of him, and he is carved into the top. See?" he asks pointing it out to the artist. A smile spreads across Loki's face. "The box is a key." He lays the scroll out and begins using the container as a reference, examining it more closely than he had. There is the root to Jotunheim on the front of the box with Mimir guarding Mimisbrunnr - the Well of Wisdom. "I have to make a choice," he quotes from his dream. Then he searches for the other wells. Urdarbrunner, otherwise known as the Well of Fate, appears on a short side. And Hvergelmir, the source of many rivers, is on the opposite side of Jotunheim. "How is the source of most rivers the Source of Life?" he wonders allowed.

Steve replies, not realizing the god didn't expect an answer. "Well, everyone needs water to survive. That's why so many ancient cities were built by or around a river – Cairo, Rome, London, to name a few. And also, Darwinism theorizes that life originally evolved from single-celled organisms found in water." Loki's eyes are locked on him. "Water is life."

"You are clever, my sweet. Thank you." He returns his focus to the box. "I have to choose," he murmurs as he tries to determine how the wells on the box help with the scroll.

The God of Mischief smiles.

"If you had to choose between Wisdom, Fate, and the Source of Life, which would you select?" he asks as he carefully places his fingers over the well carvings.

"Wisdom," Steve answers without hesitation.

"Fate!" booms Valstagg.

"Which means," Steve begins, "you'll be choosing the Source of Life."

"Incorrect," Loki responds. "I choose them all." He pushes his fingers into the three wells.

There is a click and a thunk. Loki lifts the box and reveals a rectangular magnifying glass lying on the table. The god picks it up reverently. There is writing on the outer silver frame. _Power Has a Price_, it says on the short sides. Along the long sides is written, _The Wells and the Spoils Reflect the Victor_. He looks through it at the scroll and the box then sets it down carefully.

"It's time to call the Director," he announces quietly.

xxxxxxxx

Loki and Steve are in a medium-sized sitting room with Thor, Odin, and Frigga. All are standing. Director Fury and Agent Romanoff are on the communication device. Silvertongue reveals all that he's found. He passes the magnifying glass to Frigga as he explains how it shows the order in which the wells must be visited and how the markings indicate that the power to be won cannot be defined. Magic is too nuanced for that. Whatever power comes from the quest will be tailored to the searcher. There is no way of knowing what it will be.

"So is that it?" Natasha asks. "Is that the end of this?"

Odin looks at his adopted son warily. "No doubt Loki will wish to win this power."

"I don't," he says. His eyes turn to Steve. "I don't need it. I don't want it…not without knowing the price."

"Good," Fury says. "Then I want you and Captain Rogers back here ASAP."

"No." Frigga's clear voice echoes in the room. "I'm sorry, my son. You will seek out this power."

Loki is confused. Why would his mother say such a thing? "I do not want it," he says again confused and a little afraid. He knows Frigga has the gift of prophecy but hopes her words are not a reflection of that.

"And yet you will seek it."

"Why? Why would I go?"

"Because you have always gone."

So it is prophecy. But surely these circumstances are different. She can't be correct. And yet, if it is prophecy…The fear grows. The beginnings of desperate tears begin to prick Loki's eyes. "No, Mother. I have no need. I am happy. Please let me be happy," he pleads.

Steve is dumbstruck. He doesn't quite know what is going on or what to do.

It is Thor who speaks up. "Surely we can change our fate." Frigga's only response is to look down.

"What is the price?" Loki asks quietly.

"That I cannot see."

The god turns slowly as if in a daze and wraps his arms around his lover, hugging him tightly. Yet again Fate is destroying his world. "You are my salvation," Silvertongue whispers. "I will come back to you."

"So you're going?" Steve asks, a tinge of anger in his voice. "I thought you did whatever you wanted. I thought…"

Loki pulls back just enough to look into those blue eyes with their extra-long lashes. He kisses his lover desperately then rests their foreheads together.

Steve pulls away and looks directly into those green eyes he loves so much. "You are Loki, God of Mischief," the soldier reminds him. "You do what you want. And I'm standing here…living proof that we choose our own path. You want wisdom? Be wise enough to walk away. You want to rule fate? Don't do something just because they tell you that you will. You want the Source of Life? It's love, and it's right here in your arms."

Silvertongue takes a step back to get a better look at the Captain. A smile forms, growing and shrinking and growing some more, on the god's face. "Oh Captain, my Captain, wisdom drips from your lips like water for a thirsty man." He turns to Frigga, head held high. "I defy your prophecy if that is what it is."

Odin is unconvinced. "You will return for the power. It is in your nature, as inevitable as the Odinsleep. You will return for the power, and you will use it to cause havoc throughout the nine worlds."

Steve is tired of the All-Father. "You know, maybe it's because you all think yourselves gods…and maybe compared to us humans you are, but…" And here he speaks with emphasis, "You have no faith. I believe in Loki. I believe in the God of Mischief…not as some evil being but as someone who takes pleasure in defying the rules and disrupting life a little. That's not a bad thing. Loki…Loki makes life interesting and fun, but all you see…"

Loki finishes for him. "All you see is a monster."

Thor points his hammer at the Midgardian. "The Captain is correct," he says. "Loki has always brought me much mirth."

The soldier, unhappy with the closeness of the weapon, grabs the hammer from Thor's hand. He hands it back. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't point this at my face." It's only after the last words have left his mouth that he notices everyone in the room staring at him. "Was I not supposed to touch his hammer?" Steve nervously asks Loki.

The green eyes hold a mixture of pride and disbelief. "Read the inscription along the stone, my sweet," Silvertongue replies.

The soldier holds the hammer up and reads aloud, "'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'"

"Congratulations," Loki says. "You are now a thunder god."

A look of horror comes across Steve's face. "I'm no god," he insists as he forces Thor to take back the hammer.

Frigga gives the artist a hug. "You are worthy of the hammer. More importantly, you are worthy of my son. I pray I am wrong about Loki seeking the power. Perhaps I am. You are correct, Captain Rogers. We should all have more faith."

Steve just looks around uncomfortably.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but I expect a full report on it when you return, Captain Rogers," Director Fury states.

"Yes, sir. We'll be back on Earth within an hour." Steve will be glad to leave Asgard behind.

xxxxxxx

Frigga and Thor accompany the two men to the Bifrost Bridge. When they arrive, Heimdall gives Loki a nod before telling Captain Rogers good-bye. "Did you see and hear all that?" Steve can't help but ask.

"You were in a closed room through which I could not see. But I heard all." The yellow-eyed god bows his head. "You are always welcome in Asgard, Worthy One. You may even bring the Trickster with you if you wish." The corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly. Steve nods. The dark-skinned god continues, "You are the one person he appears to listen to. Perhaps because you are the first whose mouth contains Valhalla."

Steve reddens as his eyes widen in surprise. "I, uh…"

"Valhalla," Loki confirms. "Absolute Valhalla. Good-bye, Heimdall."

"Good-bye, Trickster."

"I do not understand," Frigga says.

Loki shrugs. "An inside joke, Mother. Nothing important."

"You are joking with Heimdall? That's wonderful," she exclaims.

Loki hugs her before she can say anything else. "Good-bye, Mother."

She runs her palm over his hair and along the side of his face. "Until next time, my son." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Loki allows Thor to hug him as they say good-bye. He even hugs his brother back for a moment. The God of Thunder already said his good-byes to the Captain as Frigga and her son were saying theirs. Finally, Loki and Steve step into the Bifrost Bridge that carries them home to Earth.

xxxxxxx

After about an hour of explaining everything to Director Fury and Natasha, Steve and Loki finally arrive on their floor in Stark Tower. The Captain immediately goes to change into regular clothes. Loki just uses magic to change his own before heading into the kitchen.

Bruce and Tony get off the elevator and immediately start calling the men's names, their voices loud and tinged with worry. Loki walks out from the kitchen, string cheese in his hand. Steve rushes in from the hallway in khakis, pulling on a white t-shirt, and asks, "Hey, is everything okay?"

The two scientists look at each other. "Yeah," Tony says. "You?"

"Yeah."

"And the deep, dark magic Professor Snape was looking for?"

"Unclaimed," Loki answers. "My priorities have changed." He looks at Steve. "Some things are too important to risk."

The scientists are relieved. "Your family?" Bruce asks.

"Is here," the god finishes. "But you were asking about Frigga and Odin, weren't you?" he states rather than asks. "Frigga is…accepting. It is better between us. Odin, on the other hand, continues to be an ass."

"He reminded me a lot of Fury," Steve adds. "Not that Fury is…," he tries to correct. "They both have eye patches. And they're both very stern. They have that glare that just…Odin is definitely hairier, though."

Tony looks amused. "A hairy Fury…Nope, sorry, can't picture that."

"Well, we're glad you're home," Bruce says.

"So are we," the god tells them. "And compared to Volstagg and Fandral," he drapes an arm around the billionaire's shoulders, "even Tony Stark seems like a well-behaved gentleman. You might actually like them, Tony. But, oh, I'd love to see Fandral's charm go up against your snark."

"Oh, no one can withstand my snark. My snark is world renowned. My snark would crush him and everyone else in Asgard."

Those words make Loki kiss the side of Tony's head with an exaggerated kissing noise. "That is why we love you, Mr. Moneybags."

"Aw, shucks," Tony pretends to be embarrassed.

Loki lets go of the billionaire, takes a bite out of his cheese, and goes to give Bruce a hug. "It's good to be home," he says while holding the shy scientist. Then Silvertongue sits on the couch and reaches out to his Captain who dutifully joins him.

Tony and Bruce take the chairs. "So who are Volvo and Fanta?" the billionaire asks.

"Volstagg and Fandral," Loki corrects with a chuckle. "Why don't you tell them, my sweet? I'd love to hear what you thought of them."

"Wait," Bruce interrupts. "First tell us how the hell you got Fury to agree to let Loki study the scroll."

Steve smiles, nods, and begins his story.


	28. The Right Partner

**A/N:** Hello again. The first part of this chapter is fluffy and a little disconnected from the rest of the story, but I hope you forgive me for that. Also, I apologize if the end is a bit dry or preachy. (Yes, I'm trying to lower expectations a bit.) But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** The usual...Marvel owns it...I don't...blah blah blah

* * *

It is late August, and everyone just wants the heat to end. Tony and Pepper have escaped to Europe. And Clint is out on some covert mission. Silvertongue talks Steve into going to the sparring room of Avengers Tower. When they arrive, Natasha and Bruce are already there.

Steve is a little surprised. "Are we practicing together?"

"Somewhat," Loki replies. "They're here to help."

"Help?" The Captain is even more confused. "Help with what?"

"Help teach you to dance." The Trickster waits for a reaction, but Steve just stands there blinking. "Do you want to learn to dance?"

The soldier thinks about it for what seems like a very long time. "Yes," he finally says.

Loki lets out the breath he'd been holding. "Good."

"You're going to learn the waltz first," Bruce explains. "It's the only one I'm any good at. Oh, and you'll be leading. Loki will follow." He gestures Natasha over to him, and they get into the beginning stance. Steve and Loki mimic them. Then they begin. It is a little slow going at first, but then something clicks. After that, it isn't long before the two men are waltzing around the room with big smiles on their faces.

Next they learn a simple box step. Steve's eyes are glued to the floor at first. "I'm up here," Loki tells him every so often. But the Captain just shakes his head and counts. First the counting stops, although the movements are very mechanical. Then they gain a little fluidity though not much. And finally, Steve is able to look up with eyes that seek approval. Silvertongue smiles and says, "Well done, my sweet. Now relax a little more, and allow each step to flow into the next."

Tasha is helping Bruce master the same move. The scientist is only slightly better than the soldier. They dance through four songs before the students consider themselves good enough to move on.

"What's next?" Steve asks.

Tasha turns to Bruce, a smile spreading across her face. "The Twist," she announces with a gleam in her eye.

Bruce smiles back. "Let's do it."

Loki and Steve exchange a look as Natasha puts the music on. It takes 10 seconds for her and Bruce to show them what to do. Then they are all twisting and laughing and letting loose. Bruce sings along to the delight of everyone else. When it ends, they are all out of breath and decide to go back to their floor for water and some lunch. But afterwards they are right back down in the sparring room perfecting the dances they've learned and picking up some new ones. The Trickster also insists that the soldier learn to follow as well as lead, so they work on that, too.

At one point while Bruce is selecting another song, Steve turns to Loki and thanks him. "I've waited a long time to learn to dance. You made it worth the wait."

xxxxxx

It's now almost Halloween, and Tony has flown the Avengers (and Pepper and Jane) to his beach-front mansion in Malibu, California. He's throwing a no-superhero-costume costume party with a few friends, celebrities, and models and wants them all there. This, of course, led to some major discussions on what to wear.

At first they consider going as a single theme. One of the first suggestions is Star Trek, but they argue over whether to stick to one series or let everyone pick a character from any of them. Then they discuss the original Star Wars trilogy, but Thor doesn't want to be Chewbacca once he sees what it is. Also, the women would end up being three versions of the same character, and none of them want to be slave Leia. "What's the fun in that?" asks Tony.

They consider Firefly, but there aren't enough women in their group. Loki volunteers to be River instead of Simon. That just makes everyone shudder. Plus then Clint would have to be Simon, and that seems wrong somehow, especially to Clint who wants to be a Reaver. So in the end, they decide to not dress as an entire team.

So their costumes are as follows:

Tony is Indiana Jones, and Pepper is Marian Ravenwood. "From Raiders of the Lost Ark," the billionaire is quick to clarify.

Clint and Natasha decide to go as Bonnie and Clyde. To their displeasure, Tony makes them carry toy guns.

Thor and Jane are Spartans. The God of Thunder saw the movie 300 and thought it glorious. Tony is a little disappointed that Thor doesn't get the whole concept of dressing as someone completely different.

Bruce decides to go as the 9th Doctor with the black leather jacket and dark purple t-shirt. Loki dresses as the 10th Doctor with the brown pin-stripe suit and red Converse All-Stars. Steve opts to go as Captain Jack Harkness rather than another Doctor. Loki approves, especially once he sees the soldier in the military-style long coat. "Does this mean you'll be flirting with everything that moves?" the Trickster asks.

"Nope. I'll only be flirting with my Doctor," he replies with a wink and a grin. "That includes you, Bruce," he adds, putting an arm around the scientist. Bruce just shakes his head and chuckles.

The party is much larger than anyone except Tony and Pepper expected. But they are all having fun. Steve is using his new dancing skills with Loki. He's Captain Jack Harkness, after all, so he's allowed, no, _expected_ to dance with a man. And as the party continues, he gets bolder, giving his Doctor a kiss every so often, enjoying the freedom that wearing a costume allows.

Hawkeye sees one of the models in a Playboy Bunny costume with her phone out taking a picture of Steve and Loki as they kiss. "What are you doing?"

She looks him over quickly. "Nothing, Gangsta," she says. "Just uploading a photo. At least now I know why Captain America wouldn't give me the time of day. And soon everyone will know he prefers dick to pussy."

He yanks the phone from her hands as Natasha walks up. "Clint?"

He shows her the phone. Her eyes narrow. "Get Loki," she orders. "I'll stay with the quim." Natasha is displeased to see that Steve is following Clint and Loki back to her. She grabs the model's too-thin arm and drags her upstairs to an empty room. The men walk in right behind them.

"What's this about?" Steve asks.

"You should leave," Natasha tells him.

"He won't," Loki assures her. "Just tell us." He's shown the image on the phone. "Has she posted it?" The spy shrugs in response. The Trickster turns to the model. "Have you posted it?"

"Posted what?" Steve demands as he takes the phone. Disappointment descends on his face. "Why?" he asks the woman as he hands the device back to the spy. It isn't the picture that upsets him but the caption she put on it. It's crude and unimaginative, and he isn't sure it's in an actual language.

"Because it's the truth," the woman says defiantly as Tony and Bruce walk in. "You're gay. The great Captain America is gay. Mister sweet and innocent isn't sweet and innocent after all. He just likes to suck dick."

"What the hell?" Tony asks as a dangerous look enters the Trickster's eyes. Natasha shows the scientists the phone.

"And why do you care?" Bruce asks. "It's nobody's business. He's not hurting you or anyone else." She isn't listening. Her eyes are on Loki, and there is a fear within her that she doesn't understand. She only knows that the guy is powerful and dangerous but doesn't know how she knows it.

Clint provides some insight. "Apparently, she's bitter that Cap didn't return her advances."

Steve nods. "I remember. I was coming back from the bathroom, and you threw yourself at me."

She tears her eyes away from the guy in the pin-stripe suit and looks at Captain America. "And now I know why you pushed me away."

"You mean because you're a woman? Lady, that had nothing to do with it. I like women. I do. But you…you were beyond forward." He takes the phone from Natasha, gives the photo another quick look, and hands it to the model. "You wanna post this? Go right ahead. Something tells me it's very tame compared to the photos you're probably in. And I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Do it, and you won't be finding work as a legitimate model ever again," the billionaire threatens with a smile.

"No, Tony. And, Loki, whatever you're thinking of doing right now, don't. Just don't." Steve knows that whatever it is would probably leave the model scarred physically and mentally. "Let her post it. So I kissed a guy. So what?"

"You're Captain America," she sneers.

"No. I'm Steve Rogers…the same way that's Dr. Banner and not the Hulk…and that's Tony Stark and not Iron Man. That goes for every one of us in this room. So you go ahead. Try to make yourself feel better by trying to hurt me. It won't work. You'll still be you, and I'll still be me. And none of it will make you feel better, not really." He turns to his date. "Come on, Tricks. We've wasted too much time here. She isn't worth it."

"I'm sending it," she calls after them as her thumbs work her phone.

Steve ignores her and keeps walking. Loki looks back, a gleam in his eyes. "Alcohol is such an interesting drug," he tells her. "They say it can alter your perception." Then he pauses and smiles. "You've had quite a lot to drink. Don't be too shocked when the man you think you're going home with tonight is not the one whose bed you are in tomorrow." He turns and walks away. "Oh, also, your bank may have misplaced some of your funds."

Tony escorts the woman out of his home past Steve and Loki who are dancing once again. He tells her never to come back then shuts the door in her face. She calls her friends who are still inside the party, but they don't answer. Then she sees someone leaving. He's tall, buff, and absolutely gorgeous. Screw the Avengers; she's going to get what she wants after all. She throws herself at the guy and makes it very clear she wants to go to his place for a romp in the sheets. He obliges happily.

The next morning, her Mr. Gorgeous looks less like Channing Tatum and more like Paul Giamatti. The first thing she does is stumble to the bathroom to puke. Her head is pounding from the hangover.

She calls a friend from her spot on the bathroom floor to come and pick her up, but she doesn't know where she is. Still on the phone, she manages to get this guy who is so obviously beneath her level to give her his address. He gives her his phone number, too, but she ignores it.

Her friend comes and quickly snaps a picture of the guy the model spent the night with and sends it out to everyone they know.

Once the hung-over model is in her friend's car, she forces herself to check her bank balances. She has a total of $10.31 in each of her accounts. She doesn't know how that little shit did it, but he wiped her clean. At least, that's her perception. In reality, Loki very kindly left her a little money. Indeed, he thought he treated her quite leniently. His original plan was to have boils flare up all over her body.

xxxxxxx

The next day, the phones at Stark's house are ringing madly. The photo had become an overnight internet sensation.

Thor is absolutely furious when he finds out what happened. He offers to strike the woman down with lightning, but Steve and Jane talk him out of it. The super soldier is surprised by how much this is all not affecting him. It's almost a relief, actually.

The phone continues to ring. Reporters are calling for a statement. LGBT rights advocates are calling to offer support and request support in return. Social conservatives are calling to admonish or to offer their services to "cure" the Captain of his homosexual feelings.

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't call. S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up in Malibu.

"Do you want to explain this?" Director Fury glares.

"Seems pretty self-explanatory to me," Steve says, a cup of coffee between his hands. Loki is sitting next to him. All of the other Avengers along with Pepper and Jane are there, too.

"I realize this is your personal life, but publicity like this doesn't help the Avengers."

Tony scoffs. "Since when have you cared about publicity, One-Eyed Willy."

Fury stares at Stark. "I've cared since you all became my responsibility. Now we can either wait for this to blow over or meet it head on."

Pepper has had some experience with public scandal, well a lot of experience actually. Working for Tony basically guarantees it. She speaks up. "We need to book Steve on a reputable news program. Let him tell his story. Let America and the world see the light that comes into his eyes whenever he talks about Loki."

"But Loki tried to destroy New York City," Clint points out. "That's not going to earn him any brownie points."

"Leave Criss Angel out of it," Tony suggests ignoring Loki's negative reaction to the name. "The story is about Steve being gay or bi or whatever, not about the other guy in the picture."

"But it is about Loki," Bruce points out. "Steve was never attracted to men until he met Loki. Isn't that what you said?" he asks the Captain.

"That's right," the super soldier confirms.

"We can make a huge news piece on that," Pepper tells them. "Here is a heterosexual man who lost the woman he loved when he was frozen in ice. When he woke up almost 70 years later, it was to a world that was foreign. He still pined for the woman he left behind, unable to feel anything for anyone else. And then he met Loki. They were enemies at first. But both were in a foreign world, and they recognized that in each other. It made it easier for them to connect. But then something changed, and they fell in love. And that love reformed someone who was very much a villain into someone who helped save countless lives on the Brooklyn Bridge."

There's a moment of silence as everyone takes in what Pepper just said. Clint's head begins to nod. "She's good."

xxxxxxx

Everyone is back in New York to film the news segment and interview. Steve is a little nervous. Part of him feels like he's about to be judged and executed. Loki and Bruce are silently there supporting him. Tony and Pepper give him advice between trying to direct the news team. Finally, it's time for the interview.

The reporter, a woman named Anne Simmons, interviews Steve alone first. She asks a little about his upbringing and about being Captain America. They are easy questions meant to make the subject more comfortable. Then she asks about his sexuality. "When did you first know you were gay?"

The soldier immediately goes on the defensive. "I'm not…I mean…" He looks to Loki who gives him an encouraging smile and nod. He begins again. "All my life, I've been attracted to women. My girlfriend back in the '40s was a woman. Her name was Peggy. She was amazing, and I loved her very much. Part of me always will." He looks down, recalling their last conversation. "I was supposed to meet her at a dance club here in New York. She was going to teach me how to dance. But I went down into the ice and never saw her again."

"And then?" Ms. Simmons prompts after a brief silence.

"And then I was here…now…almost 70 years later, but it felt like just yesterday to me. And I honestly felt like I'd never love anyone ever again."

"And then you met the man in the photograph – Loki Odinson."

"Yes." They discuss the couples history, how they met in Germany as enemies, how the Avengers eventually stopped the god, how much later Loki showed up at his apartment one day just to talk.

"And that's all he wanted…to talk? No tricks? No ulterior motives?"

"I had a hard time believing it myself, but yeah, he just wanted to talk. We got to know each other, realized we weren't what we expected. And, yeah, I fell in love with him. It was scary at first...for both of us."

"Because he was a man," she prompts.

"Because he was an enemy and an alien," he corrects. "Believe me, once you get past the enemy and alien parts, the male part doesn't seem so scary. But I didn't fall in love with _what_ he was. I fell in love with_ who_ he was." He looks at her sincerely. "You know, he offered to change into a woman for me once, just so I'd be more comfortable. That's the kind of person he is."

"Change into a woman?" she asks to make sure she heard him correctly.

Steve nods. "He's Loki, God of Mischief. He can do that sort of thing."

That prompts a question Ms. Simmons was originally going to ask later. "And do you believe he's a god?"

"Honestly? No. There's only one God. But Loki has powers, magical abilities that could certainly make others believe he is. It's the same with Thor, his brother. The early Norse certainly believed they were gods."

They go back to discussing his relationship with Loki and how in the beginning, there was a time or two when they would fight during the day and then talk at night. "I know it sounds strange. It felt strange at the time, but we were able to separate those parts of ourselves. And once we realized what we both felt and decided to pursue a relationship, we contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki agreed to certain conditions while he proved to everyone that he was no longer an enemy. It wasn't easy, but he did it. He did it for me, for us."

The interview goes on like that for a while. They go back to whether Steve had ever been interested in men before. He reiterates that he hadn't, at least he had never considered it or been aware of it. Ms. Simmons asks what made him fall in love with Loki. He tries to answer but finds it hard to explain. But that's okay, because Pepper was right. There is a light and a happiness that is visible on Steve's face when he talks about the god. More importantly, there is absolutely no shame.

The reporter next asks why they kept it quiet. He answers honestly that Loki and he had discussed it and made a conscious decision to keep that part of his life private. He explains how they felt it was important that Captain America remain a symbol to all Americans, which would be impossible if sexuality came into it. "Captain America is there to represent _all_ of America and the best of America…freedom and democracy and equality."

"'Freedom and democracy and equality.' Shouldn't that mean that it's okay for Captain America to be gay?"

"In a perfect world, yes, or Muslim or African American or a woman. Captain America is there to transcend those things that separate us as a nation, to unify us as only a symbol can. But the harsh reality is that if Captain America were any of those things, there are certain people who would reject him…or her." He goes on to praise the progress that has been made over the years. He talks about the discrimination he remembers from his time and how proud he is that America has come so far. And then the Captain makes a confession. Part of him just wanted to keep Loki to himself…still does, in fact.

They bring Loki in to interview them together. The Trickster is very well behaved. His smiles are pleasant and open. His words are eloquent without being too revealing. He tells the reporter that he was adopted but only found out by accident. That discovery made it difficult for him to trust anyone until he met Steve. They can't talk about any of the missions he went on. Those are strictly classified. But they do discuss at length the day the Brooklyn Bridge was bombed and his contribution to the rescue effort. Loki is properly humble, especially when Steve reveals the toll that using so much magic had on the Trickster.

Anne Simmons asks for a demonstration of that magic. Loki obliges by producing a clone of himself squatting next to her. Later she tells him they'll probably cut that part out. People would likely assume the illusion was created in post-production.

The reporter comments on the lack of physical contact they display. They look at each other and shrug. "I've never really been one for public displays," Steve explains.

Which brings them back to the photograph taken at Tony Stark's party. "I was livid," Loki tells her. "The thought that this woman would want to hurt someone as sweet and kind as Steve Rogers was inconceivable. I knew people could be cruel, but there was no reason for it. What would she gain except some false feeling of self worth? Meanwhile, my Captain has had to endure phone call after phone call from people wanting something or telling him he's going to Hell or that they wish him dead. I'm sure you can understand my concern."

"You're afraid for his safety."

"No," he says as though that is a ridiculous idea. "He is Captain America, and I am the God of Mischief. We can take care of any physical threats. My concern is the lack of privacy, the harassment, the damned paparazzi."

"I understand you turned their cameras into gelatin."

"I wanted to turn them into snakes, but Steve convinced me to use a less zoological method of getting rid of the cameras." Loki's smile is just a tad mischievous on that answer.

She talks to Tony Stark next, because, well, he's Tony Stark. The billionaire tells her why the Avengers are so important and about the rocky start they all had when Loki first came into their lives as Steve's boyfriend. But now the former enemy is one of them, and he knows the Brooklyn Bridge would have fallen without the Tricksters help. On a lighter note, Tony confirms their lack of public displays of affection. "If Steve wants to kiss Loki while any of us are there, he'll tell us to turn around first. It's kinda cute, actually."

"And do you…turn around?"

"Nah. I don't mind. Who cares, am I right? It's hard enough to find love in this world. And when you're a super hero? Forget it. So let them be happy. Who does it hurt really?"

The crew gets some 'everyday' shots of the two of them – exercising, cooking, eating, sitting around talking. It feels very staged to Steve, which makes him uncomfortable. At one point, he asks Loki to go into the hallway to talk and just have a genuine moment alone. They don't notice the camera that's pointed at them, don't realize even though it's kind of far away it can still take close-up shots of them. And so they stand close together, hands caressing shoulders and arms, speaking in low voices. The two men kiss. It's short and chaste, but it's on camera. Loki and Steve gaze at each other for a moment then kiss again. This one is longer; it feels more intimate. It's the one Anne and her editor decide to use against the "I didn't fall in love with _what_ he was. I fell in love with _who_ he was," quote.

Steve and Loki are surprised when they see the kiss on tv. They barely recognize the interview that was pieced together. But everyone watching with them is supportive and assures them it will help end the controversy. It does, but not nearly as much as the new celebrity scandal when a young female actress drives her car into a house while drunk.

In the end, no one cares whom Steve kisses when they need Captain America's help. And life goes back to pretty much the way it was before, except every so often someone will either yell a profanity at them or tell them to hold hands or kiss. Also, they begin seeing shirts that say 'I 3 Captain Mischief' or 'Stoki 4 Ever'. Tony and Clint have to explain what the shirts mean. Steve finds it all very odd.

Still, the Trickster wonders aloud if the Kiss Cam will seek them out the next time they go to a baseball game. Steve would never admit it, but he secretly hopes it does.


	29. Steve and Loki, Loki and Steve

**A/N: **And now we have come at last to the end of our story. (Final reviews would be very appreciated. Let me know what worked and what didn't. Let me know what you especially liked or what just didn't work for you.)

Thank you for reading and following, for favoriting and reviewing. Thank you for loving these two as much as I do. This is it. Here it is in all its fluffy goodness - my final love letter to Steve and Loki, to Loki and Steve.

**Disclaimer: **Thank you Marvel for creating these wonderful characters, for putting Joss in charge of them, and for allowing the actors to truly embody them. This universe is yours. I'm happy just to play in it.

* * *

Captain Steve Rogers wakes up Thanksgiving morning next to his lover and marvels at how different this day already feels compared to last year. Last year, he had no idea where Loki was or if he'd ever see the god again. Last year, all they had done was kiss. And now…now here they are sharing a bed and a life. He can't help himself. The artist strokes Loki's hair and gives him a light kiss.

A smile spreads across the god's face. "Morning," he mumbles.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Steve whispers.

"Is it time to cook the poultry?"

He checks the time. "Not for another half hour. Go back to sleep." Steve watches Loki shift beneath the covers and let out a breath. Half an hour later, the soldier gets out of the warm bed, puts on his slippers, and quietly walks to the kitchen. He turns on the oven and waits for it to get to the proper temperature. Even in his flannel pajamas he's cold, so he stands by the stainless steel appliance as it heats up after taking the turkey out of the refrigerator. Steve could make coffee, but he wants to try to sleep some more after the bird goes in.

Finally, the oven indicates that it is properly pre-heated. Steve opens the door, relishing the heat that pours over him, then places the pot with the seasoned turkey on the rack. After closing the door, he double-checks the time that it needs to cook and sets the timer. He sneaks back into his room and climbs into bed. It isn't as warm as when he left it, but Loki senses his return and pulls him close.

"You didn't wake me."

"I forgot," Steve lies.

"You're cold." There's no reply. "Do you know the best way to warm up?"

"No. How?"

"Body heat and friction," Silvertongue replies as he slides his hand up the soldier's shirt.

xxxxx

Everyone is there for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Loki has to make the rectangular table longer so they'll all fit. Tony and Steve are at the two ends. On one side are Pepper, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. On the other side are Jane, Thor, and Loki.

They all contributed something to the dinner, and it feels like a real family. Steve even makes everyone hold hands while he says a word of prayer before they eat. And then it's all about the eating.

After they've had their fill of turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and broccoli-and-cheese casserole and sweet potatoes and fruit salad, Bruce clears his throat. "Um, guys, I need to tell you something. Uh, I, um…First, I want you to know how grateful I am to all of you. These have been a great few years."

"You're leaving," Tony interrupts as he stares at his empty plate. The mood changes immediately.

"Just for a few months," Bruce confirms. Natasha asks where he'll go. "India. There's a lot of people there who still need help, and I…I uh…I need to feel…I need to be useful."

"You are useful," Tony says, his eyes still on his plate. "You're useful to me…to us…to the Avengers."

"I'm more than an Avenger, Tony."

The billionaire finally looks at him with his big brown eyes. The emotion shining behind them is almost deafening. "You don't think I know that?"

"When?" Loki asks quietly.

"Next week. Maybe the week after." He slowly turns back to Tony but finds it difficult to look directly at him. "It'll just be till March, maybe April. I need to recharge, to unplug from the world for a while."

Tony stares at him. He blinks. "You're taking a satellite phone." It isn't a request.

"Okay."

"It will include a GPS and a panic button…just in case."

"I'd rather not."

"Too bad. You'll also be calling us every week to let us know you're okay."

"That's not negotiable," Loki informs Bruce.

"Fine." It's obvious Tony and Loki are not convinced. "Fine," Bruce says again more emphatically.

There's a pregnant pause before Steve says, "That's settled then. We'll hate to see you go, Dr. Banner."

"Dr. Banner?" Bruce questions. "Really?"

"Sorry. Weird vibe. I went into Captain mode." He takes a breath and looks at his friend, his brother-at-arms, his family. "We're going to miss you, Bruce."

"He's not leaving yet," Clint notes. "You people are such downers. Come on. Let's clean up and go watch some football."

Pepper and Natasha take the lead, directing everyone on what to do. Soon the table and the kitchen are clean, and everyone takes their place in the living room. Steve and Loki are lying on the floor. Jane is on Thor's lap in one of the chairs. Bruce is in the other chair. Natasha, Tony, and Pepper are all on the couch. Clint is sitting on the floor against the couch near the spy. The Dallas Cowboys game is on the tv as everyone succumbs to some form of food coma. Every so often, one or two of them will get up for a piece of pumpkin pie or a brownie or a turkey sandwich.

The day ends for Steve the way it began. He is lying next to Loki and feeling grateful for everything. The soldier says a silent prayer before wrapping an arm around the Trickster and closing his eyes.

xxxxxx

The day Bruce leaves them is a difficult one. Tony has provided a private plane so that the scientist can at least travel to India in style. The billionaire also shows up with a gift.

Bruce opens the bright purple bag cautiously. A confused look crosses his face. He reaches in and pulls out something in a more subdued purple. Unfolding the item reveals it to be a pair of pants. Everyone looks at them silently.

"It's a prototype," Tony finally says.

"You got it to work?" Bruce asks.

"Theoretically. The few tests we've done look good. You'll have to do the real field testing."

"I don't plan on letting the Other Guy out while I'm there."

"Even so. You never know when Loki's gonna show up and piss you off."

"Or when Tony will appear, talking incessantly and poking you with sticks," Loki returns.

"Stretchy pants?" Natasha finally asks to be sure she understands.

"The stretchiest," Tony confirms.

"Why are they purple?" she asks.

"Tony's idea of a little joke, no doubt," Bruce says.

There are hugs all around, and then Bruce grabs his duffel bag and walks onto the plane. No one leaves until the aircraft is completely out of sight.

xxxxxx

It is about a week and a half until Christmas, and there is snow in New York City. Tony is missing it though. A couple of days after Bruce's departure, the billionaire decided to spend the winter in California, claiming his skin is too delicate for the North-Eastern winter.

It's a Tuesday, and Steve has decided to take the day off from work. He's been doing freelance illustration and design work that his new agent has been getting for him. He's even thinking of taking up painting for his own personal artistic growth. But that's something to think about later. Today, he wants to show Loki his city.

They dress warmly. Steve is in khaki pants and a thermal shirt under a grey, form-fitting sweater. He wears brown boots, a grey coat, and a red baseball cap. Loki wears dark jeans, a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and a wool-lined black leather jacket that looks almost like a sports coat. His boots are black, and he wears a grey fedora and a yellow and green striped scarf.

First stop is Central Park. The snow has transformed it into a Narnia-like wonderland. (He, Loki, Clint, and Natasha watched the first movie recently.) Steve lets the god walk a little ahead of him. Once they are far enough apart, the soldier bends down and grabs two handfuls of snow. He quickly pats it into a big snowball. When he's satisfied, he calls, "Hey, Tricks!"

Loki turns and gets hit in the upper chest, the impact causing a spray of snow to hit his face. He opens his eyes slowly. "What was that?" he asks dangerously, an eyebrow arching up.

Steve is already creating another one when he answers, "Snowball." He smiles and throws the new one, hitting the god in the left shoulder this time.

Loki looks at his shoulder then back at the artist who is already grabbing more snow. The god bends down quickly and makes one of his own. Steve throws his first, but Loki catches it with the help of a little magic. Then he throws the two snowballs he now has at the soldier. Steve turns to the side to provide a smaller target. One hits his shoulder. The other gets part of his back. There's a large smile on his face when he looks at the god. "Oh, it's on."

After ten minutes, they are covered in specks of snow and laughing. Steve finally surrenders, his face hurting from the cold and the laughter. "Never challenge a Frost Giant to a snowball fight," Loki informs him with a triumphant smile.

Next they go to Macy's to see Santa Claus. They don't actually stand in line or anything, but Steve wants to show Loki what Christmas is like for the kids, how magical it is, how St. Nick is the embodiment of the Christmas spirit. They also go look at some of the Christmas window displays and the faces of the people looking at them.

After a leisurely lunch, Steve takes Loki to Rockefeller Center to see the huge tree and go ice skating. "You strap razors to your feet and skid about on the ice? Are you people mad?" the god asks when Steve hands him a pair of ice skates.

"It's fun. Don't you remember Tasha talking about it last night? When you're first learning, half the fun is just trying to stay upright."

The look on the Trickster's face indicates he is not entirely convinced, but he puts the razors on his feet anyway.

Out on the ice, the god is completely unsteady and immediately uses magic to keep his balance. Steve knows something is off as soon as Loki stands upright and glides effortlessly with his hands in his pockets. The soldier skates to him far less elegantly. "No magic," he commands as he stops in front of his lover.

Loki looks him up and down. He makes a face like he's about to argue but then simply says, "Fine." His hands come out of his pockets and are held out to his sides. His feet falter, nearly sliding out from under him. The god grabs Steve's arm to steady himself.

The artist stays still until his partner gets his footing. Then he begins to skate forward slowly, pulling Loki with him. He gives encouraging looks and smiles as the Trickster slowly, slowly loosens his hold.

Sooner than expected, the god is skating on his own. It is wobbly and a bit slow, but he's doing it. They make it half-way around the rink before Loki completely loses his footing. He grabs Steve's arm just as he begins to fall on his ass. The pull on his arm makes the soldier lose his balance, too, and he ends up landing on top of Loki, his head buried in the god's chest.

Loki can feel the body on top of him begin to shake. It worries him. "Steve, my sweet, are you all right?" There's no response other than more shaking. "Steve?" There is a hint of worry in Loki's voice.

Steve's head slowly rises, a huge grin on his face. He's laughing. "Finally!" He shouts, his body still on Loki. "Something you aren't immediately perfect at!"

"That's not true," Silvertongue argues. He watches his lover laugh. "It hurt," he pouts, his green eyes looking sad and sincere.

The soldier just looks at him, an overwhelming desire to kiss the fallen man in the grey fedora beginning to take hold. But instead of ignoring it or pushing it away until later, Steve presses his lips to Loki's, kissing him in the middle of Rockefeller Center in front of God and everyone. When he pulls away, Loki's face is flushed and smiling shyly.

A few people around them stare, but neither of them notice. A few of them take pictures, having recognized the super-hero couple.

Steve gets up slowly, adjusts his baseball cap, then offers his hand to help the god up. "Don't worry, Tricks. You'll get the hang of it."

"I'm not sure I want to," Silvertongue says as he takes the soldier's hand and carefully stands. "I rather like the consequences of falling."

They stand there smiling at each other when a woman and her two kids approach them. "Excuse me," she begins.

They turn to the woman. "Yes, ma'am? Can we help you?"

She looks from one to the other. "My son is convinced that you are Captain America and Loki, God of Mischief." That's all she says. She and her two kids, a boy and a girl based on their clothes, look expectantly from one to the other. The mother is blonde with cream-colored skin and rosy cheeks. Her kids have dark hair and beautiful caramel skin.

The two Avengers exchange a look. "Your son is very perceptive," Loki tells her. "That is exactly who we are."

Steve kneels down. "What are your names?"

"Martin," the little boy says. He's about nine.

"I'm Dena," the little girl practically yells and sticks out a hand. She's younger, maybe six.

The artist takes the girl's hand seriously and gives it two exaggerated shakes. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Steve, and this is my friend Loki."

"I know," Martin says. "Can I have a picture to show to my daddy? I want to show him I met you."

The men look at the mother. "He's in Afghanistan. Second tour."

Steve nods. "Of course you can get a picture. Why don't we all move to the side, and maybe we can find someone to take a picture of the five of us."

"Is it all right the we aren't in uniform?" Loki asks Martin.

The boy nods. "He'll know who you are. We saw you on tv before he left."

The mom, Natalie, explains. "It was the interview with you two about your relationship. Martin wanted to watch because you're his hero."

"Martin," Captain America says, "your father is my hero. He's making sure you live in a free and safe country."

"I know," Martin says. "He's my hero, too. But he's not as cool as you, even if my friends say you're not 'cause you like kissing boys."

"Well, I appreciate that."

"Who are you calling a _boy_?" Loki questions a little menacingly. Martin explains that it's what his _friends_ say not him then smiles when the Trickster does.

They take a few pictures and part company. Loki and Steve skate for a little bit longer then decide to go. They stop at a diner for some coffee (hot chocolate for Loki) and apple pie. Sitting across the table from each other, they don't say much. They don't have to. Oh, they chit-chat a little about the holidays and what Steve remembers from his childhood. But the silences are comfortable and don't require filling.

xxxxxx

Their floor in Stark Tower is quiet when they return. JARVIS informs them that Natasha and Clint have left on a mission and are not expected back for several days. They have the place to themselves.

Steve removes his baseball cap and coat as he heads to their room. Loki follows. The soldier puts away his things as the god watches from beneath the brim of his fedora. Steve sits on the bed and takes off his boots. His feet are cold, and he flexes his toes in a small attempt to warm them up. Then he puts the boots away. Only then does he look at Loki.

"Planning on going out again?"

"No."

"Good." They stand staring at each other until Steve turns and heads into the bathroom. He re-emerges to an empty room.

In the living room, Loki is on the couch still in all of his clothes, one arm stretched across the top of the backrest. The tv is off.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks him.

"Yes. It's…it's very quiet around here without everyone about. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Are you done in the washroom?" he asks.

"Yes."

The god gets up and walks past the artist to their bathroom to take his turn. Steve follows him.

When the Trickster exits the bathroom, Steve is waiting for him, muscular arms crossed at his chest. "Take off your jacket," the soldier insists.

After a moment of hesitation, Loki slowly removes his jacket and hangs it up. He takes the scarf off, too.

"Now the boots."

Again the god complies. "Trying to ensure I don't run off?"

"Something like that." The boots are put away. Loki puts a hand on his hat. "Leave it," Steve tells him.

The hand retreats as the god advances. Loki eyes the grey sweater. It's thin enough that the Captain's muscles are just visible beneath it. The god runs a hand over the super soldier's left arm. He gives Steve a kiss, then another. He gets kissed back. Their mouths open wider, the passion between them intensifying until Steve's arms loosen and wrap around the god's body.

Silvertongue pulls up on the sweater. The artist raises his arms to make it easier to get it off. The shirt beneath almost comes off with it. It doesn't though, so only Steve's abs are on display when their mouths reunite. Soon the thermal is off, too, and Loki is running his hands over the soldier's chest.

Steve pulls up on Loki's t-shirt. The hat comes off only to allow the shirt to be removed. Then it goes right back on the curly dark hair. The human steps back, appreciatively eyeing the man in front of him wearing only jeans and socks and a fedora. Their socks come of quickly, their eyes never leaving each other. Steve can feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against his khakis. The discomfort only increases when Silvertongue grabs the front of his belt and pulls him close for another kiss.

The soldier presses Loki against the wall. He pulls himself away long enough to tell JARVIS to turn off the cameras. Then their mouths are together again, and Steve is unfastening the Trickster's pants and shoving them and the boxers beneath down. "I want you," he breathes.

Loki cups the artist's cock through the pants. "What do you want to do to me?"

Steve presses himself into the god's hand. "I want to…fuck you," he says, the curse feeling dirty in his mouth. "I want to fuck you till you scream."

"Good," Loki replies, his hands shaking slightly with impatience as he works to free the soldier from his pants. Finally, they are off. The underwear follows, and Steve presses their naked bodies together. They kiss. "Tell me again," Loki demands.

"I want to fuck you," he repeats, the word still foreign, forbidden. He feels a sharp slap against his ass. It stuns him. Breathing heavily, he takes a moment to look into green eyes before forcefully pressing his mouth against Loki's. He pushes his tongue between the Trickster's lips. Then Steve steps back. He takes Loki's hand and pulls him to the bed.

The god takes off the fedora and lies across the heavy comforter. "Tell me again," he orders with a smirk.

Steve slowly climbs on top of him and lowers himself down. He rocks his pelvis against the god. "I want to fuck you over and over again." That gets him another slap on the ass. He pushes his pelvis down once more and covers Loki's mouth with his own. This is part of what he loves about Loki, that with the Trickster he can be crude and perverse and imperfect and human. He can have needs and wants and desires. And right now, all he wants is to make Loki cry out in pleasure and to experience that pleasure with him.

And that is what Loki loves about Steve. There is never any pretense. Even when they play games, the artist's goals are obvious and out in the open. Loki doesn't need to protect himself. He knows Steve would never purposely hurt him. He's accepted and trusted, and in return he trusts. Because of that, the god doesn't mind sharing control or even relinquishing it for a short time. And holy shit it feels good when the Captain takes it and then loses control of himself they way he's starting to do now. And surely it is the Trickster's duty to help him get there. "How are you going to fuck me?"

Steve flips them over so Loki is on top just so he can give the god's ass a slap of its own. "Language," he growls.

Their bodies are rubbing and undulating against each other. Their fully erect cocks pressing and straining between them.

"How?" Silvertongue demands as he lifts himself up, breaking their bodies apart. He can tell it's driving the soldier mad with desire.

"However you want."

"'My love is as a fever, longing still / For that which longer nurseth the disease…'' Loki quotes, still holding his body aloft. He lets himself drop, his full weight pressing down on the form already slick with sweat and pre-come.

Steve turns them again so that he is once more on top. He kisses the god as he pushes down with his hips. Loki forces one of his hands between them, getting his fingers nice and slick. He then reaches behind the Captain and starts fingering his anus. Now Steve doesn't know whether to push up or down. "Tricks," he half moans half hisses. He spreads his legs, straddling the god beneath him. His blue eyes are pleading as he looks down at his lover. "Yes."

Loki pushes up against the artist at the same time he inserts his finger. "Oh Captain, my Captain."

"Silvertongue," he breathes before biting down on the god's neck and then sucking on the same spot. He moans, his lips still pressed against Loki's skin. Steve continues to move against the god.

The God of Mischief closes his eyes and strokes his finger within the soldier. He goes in deeper, using the soldier's own undulations to do so. Suddenly, he feels Steve's hands on both his wrists, and his arms are pulled up over his head. The soldier's legs close and then are used to force his lover's legs apart.

Holding Loki's wrists, The soldier is no longer grinding against his lover. He's thrusting as he looks into those beautiful green eyes. But he's still in control of himself. The god licks the artist's throat, bites his lip, forces his mouth open with a well-practiced tongue.

The Trickster bends his knees and thrusts up harder against the artist, mimicking the chaotic rhythm his lover usually adopts.

Steve gasps, closing his eyes tight. "No. Open your eyes. Look at me, my Captain," Loki orders, his voice husky and breathy. The soldier complies. And then it happens. The god senses the change before he sees it in the blue eyes and feels it in the way the perfect body moves against him. And then there is only the deep, needful, passionate kiss and the staccato thrusts that hammer against the god.

And then the moans begin, and the soldier runs his lips and teeth along Silvertongue's chin and jaw and throat.

"Yes, my Captain! Make me scream for you." He doesn't know if the soldier hears him. He doesn't care. He only knows he's close, so very close. Loki shifts and grinds and thrusts until he moans in ecstasy. He's so lost in his own pleasure that he almost misses the cries that escape his Captain's throat, thinking they are his own.

They ride out their orgasms together as if they've truly become one entity, one complete and perfect being. Their breaths, their hearts are in perfect unison. They come down together, their semen mixing and coating their bodies, and Steve collapses breathless next to his lover.

Loki takes one of the artist's hands and presses it to his lips. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

Steve runs his other hand through the god's hair. "I love you, Loki Silvertongue."

The god waves away their semen. "We should get under the covers," he observes.

"We probably should," the soldier agrees.

Neither one moves. They lie there, relishing their exhaustion. It isn't until Steve shivers that they finally get up. The soldier retrieves two pairs of flannel pants, while Loki picks up their underwear and shirts. They dress.

The Trickster grabs a blanket before heading to the living room. They curl up on the couch and watch Die Hard. Clint, Tony, and Natasha had all suggested it as an alternative Christmas movie. They both really enjoy it. Loki especially likes the cunning of Hans Gruber, and Steve likes the persistence and determination of John McClane.

When it ends, Steve turns off the tv. There's something he wants to discuss with Loki. "I thought we might spend Christmas in India with Bruce. What do you think?"

"I'd love that. Are you sure? The way you've been speaking about Christmas in New York, I though for sure you'd want to spend it here."

"Christmas should be spent with family, and part of our family is in India. Maybe Tony and Pepper can join us, too. Hopefully Clint and Natasha will be back by then, and we can spend it together. And we can contact Thor."

"He'll probably want to spend it with Jane," the god notes.

"We can invite Jane."

"I suppose we'll have to."

"She probably won't want to go," Steve offers. "But, yes, we should invite her to come along." Seeing the scowl on the god's face, prompts him to add, "Of course, you're the God of Mischief. You do what you want, right?"

"No. You are correct. We'll invite her if they already plan on spending it together."

"Tricks?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I love you."

"Good." He looks into those earnest blue eyes with the amazingly long lashes. "Because I love you, as well. And I never plan on letting you go. Not ever."

Steve smiles. "'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, / My love as deep; the more I give to thee, / The more I have, for both are infinite.'" He kisses the Trickster. "Now take me back to bed."

"No."

"No?"

"If I take you back to bed, we have to get out from under this blanket. And I am awfully comfortable right here." He shifts, moves Steve so that the soldier is lying flat on his back. The god, now lying on Steve's stomach, explains, "Everyone is gone. Why go to bed when we can stay right here." He kisses the soldier slowly.

When his mouth is finally free, Steve observes, "We can't turn off the cameras out here."

Loki smiles. "In the words of one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes…Let them watch." Silvertongue's head disappears beneath the blanket.

Steve feels a few tugs on his waistband. Then there is a new warmth and touch and wetness. He closes his eyes and breathes, "Valhalla."

Were anyone watching, they would see every sensation and emotion play out on the artist's face.

Were anyone listening, they would be surprised by some of the words and phrases coming out of the Captain's mouth.

But that's the point. He isn't The Captain right now. He's Steve Rogers, my sweet, Oh Captain, my Captain. And as one hand holds onto the couch's back cushion, the other's fingers are laced through the dark curls of his Silvertongue, his Tricks, his glorious Loki.

Steve comes, his mouth open, his eyes shut tight, his cock still in the god's mouth. And then Loki re-emerges, the green eyes shining before he kisses his lover, tasting even more of the artist.

They fall asleep in each other's arms there on the couch, far happier then either of them ever imagined they could be. In the morning, after Steve has taken Loki to their personal Valhalla, they'll begin planning their trip to India. Everyone will go, even Thor who will only join them for Christmas Eve. And they will be a family. And life won't be perfect, but it will be beautiful and happy and less lonely for all of them.

But now…now there is warmth and sleep and the feel of the one they love in their arms. It is all there is. It is all they need. Steve and Loki. Loki and Steve. Some call them Stoki. Others call them Captain Mischief. But to each other, they will always be Oh Captain, my Captain and Silvertongue, my sweet and Tricks. And they will be together until the very end.


End file.
